


Our destiny to make

by Suganyeon



Category: wangxian - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Betrayal, Bullying, Cheating, Dedicated to wangxian+fan, Drama, Extended Family, Falling In Love, Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Multi, Omegaverse, Secrets, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Toxic Relationship, Twins, hints of fluffy, multiple suitors, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 69,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganyeon/pseuds/Suganyeon
Summary: "It's not about love, is about the process of falling in love"Omega twin, alpha Lan, its messy, sweet and angsty, but i swear guys, there is lots of love on there.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lwj X OC, Lán Jǐngyí & Ōuyáng Zǐzhēn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén, Wen Ning & Nie Huaisang, wwx X CEW
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened in slow motion. The shrieks of tires sliding on the hard concrete could be heard in the cold, dark night. He closed his eyes, avoiding the dust and fragments, feeling the hit on the right side of his head. Glass breaking as his world turned upside down. The sound of the radio became muffled to his ears, he could still see the red light from it, but everything else was in shades of grey, the noises sounding like bells to his ears. He tried to move, blocked by the seat belt, the body of his brother at his side bleeding, the cry loudly reaching him, breaking the sweet silence of his surroundings. Wuxian lost track of the time he stood there, heart hurting, seeing life go away from his parents’ body, hearing his own twin brother blame him for everything.

That was his first memory. The smell of blood, rain, and tears. He woke up in a hospital bed three days later, fresh out of a coma, to hear the voices around him, pitying "the poor kid that nobody wanted". He learned after, the reason why.

Wei Wuxian felt in his skin the rejection, for the first time with only at the age of six. Released from the hospital, he expected to be greeted by the loving arms of his brother, now the only close family he had, but reality wasn't as he imagined. It was so much harsher. He faced the ugly expressions and cursed words as soon as the little boy arrived at a distant uncle's house, and his hopes faded away to the angry look of Wangshu, and the loud scream of "it was all your fault".

He didn't remember why, or anything for the matter. Months lacking on any recollection he still held. He never felt so small, being bounced from house to house, with always the same pattern repeating. "Nobody wants you here, it's your fault they are sending us away again!" Wei Wangshu would scream every time, and still, Wuxian didn't know why.

He would do the chores for both, study the hardest, be quiet and polite, even accept the blame when his brother did something wrong like breaking or stealing stuff around the house. Always quiet. Always calm. Unmoving to the slaps, not crying to the names. He would take it all because of the guilt he felt for taking away his parents' life.

Wangshu made sure to remind him everyday: "If you haven't asked to go out, mom and dad would be with us!" Wuxian had no clue to why, or even where, he wanted to go, his head hurting when he tried his best to remember. It took him months of pestering until Wangshu said in an angry fit "you wanted to see the stars". Yes, it seemed plausible, the planetarium was his favorite place, this much he remembered, at least it was, before that happened.

"Accept what was given, don't ask for nothing." he made sure to follow this rule, "Repay Wangshu what I took from him" and that too.

It was the end of the rope when the last clan member rejected their presence. They all wanted the money they would receive at the age of 21, but none wanted to wait so long for it. The light at the end of the tunnel came in the form of a friend of their parents, that seeing the situation took them both in. A family of proud Alphas, with money enough to not care for two more mouths, nor that he was a beta, or his brother being an Omega.

As the only omega the kids have ever seen, Wangshu had a special place with them. He was loved and cared, not bullied like how he was in his previous houses and schools. But Wei Wuxian? He was just a plus one to his protagonist brother. Had the same face, same voice, but not the same allure.

And he was happy with it. Even if it meant being forced to sleep on the cold ground with no blankets so his brother could take the bed and be warmer. He would just say "it's okay, I like it there more" and never complain of the pain and bruises it caused. When the second bed was added to the room, he blamed himself for groaning one morning, from the purple spots on his back. But as penitence, even the brand new, fluffy, and cozy place he, now, had to sleep was given to the omega. That was his life, and he was happy with it. Satisfying his soul with the leftovers and trash from the brother he stole the love of their parents.

The months passed, and with them, the new semester started at schools. They enrolled in the same multigender facility the Jiangs studied. No distinctions made. They were considerate to this point, even to a mere beta, like Wei Wuxian would always say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome." the woman smiled at them opening the doors of the classroom. It was the first day of classes, and the twins were excited to see the new faces, well, at least one of them was. "You can call me Miss Lan, why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?" The gentle smile made Wuxian even more nervous. It always started like that before turning into a frown directed at him.

"Hello, I am Wei Wangshu." The small boy with his same face spoke brightly to the class.

"And, you, love?" The woman spoke again, leaning sideways to see Wuxian.

"I-i'm W-Wei W-wuxia-" he bit his tongue, bringing one hand to his mouth in pain, the loud "tsk" heard only by him, coming from his side when Wangshu’s smile faltered

"He is called Wuxian." The twin took the lead.

"Oh, I hope you are okay." the woman still looked at him. "Why don't you speak more about yourselves? Age, and things you like, why you transferred here, for example." She pretended not to notice how Wangshu dismissed his brother, trying to create a welcoming space to both.

"Mn!" Wangshu nodded firmly. "We are nine. I'm an omega, and he is a beta. I like chocolates and gifts. He likes everything I say. We came here after he killed our parents." It was the same introduction he used at every school so far, for the last two years, and it always made Wuxian feel even smaller than his frail frame already was.

The gasp took over the class as they looked at each other, some focused on Wangshu being a male Omega, others on the killer part of the duo. The teacher rushed to right his wrongs, "They lost their parents in a car accident a few years ago, it was not Wuxian’s fault!" She gave him a discreet look, making a mental note to keep a closer eye on the talkative twin.

"It was! It really was! He was the one asking to go out that night!" Wangshu spoke loudly.

"Accidents happen. It's not anyone's fault Wangshu!" She was patient with him, changing subjects to not let this continue any longer. "Why don't you take a seat? Let's see..."

"Miss." One of the boys raised his hand, speaking after the woman nodded. "Why do they have the same face?" They ignored the statement of the little kid, being happy and amused by the new companion.

"They are twins! Have any of you encountered one before?"

"No!" they all spoke loudly.

"Oh, well, this is good, then" she smiled answering his question, finding it amusing to have such curiosity, easily distracting from the former information. "When their mommy was pregnant, she asked for a kid so much that God gave her two!"

"Like a copy?"

"Oh no. They may look similar, but they are very different. As you already know, Wei Wuxian is a beta, and Wei Wangshu an Omega, and they look alike on the outside, but have very different personalities, isn't that right?" She looked at both boys still standing in front of the class. Wuxian flinched when Wangshu nodded. He was scared of all the eyes falling on him.

"So, he is just like me?" The boy spoke with shining eyes, receiving the answer he really wanted to hear. It was his first time finding another male omega.

"Yes, Momo. Just like you!" She laughed when the twins looked at her with open eyes. "Your tutors didn't tell you? This is a mixed school, we want our students to be ready to interact in society with the other genders. And to do so, we don't divide them, we teach how to deal with it." She laughed again, seeing them relax.

"Miss, can Wangshu sit with me?" Momo raised his whole body, hand in the air, asking.

"Oh, perfect!" The woman agreed. "Wangshu, that is Mo Xuanyu, he is an omega just like you! Why don't you take the chair at his side? And Wuxian, you can share the desk with my Wangji." She pointed at a well-behaved kid on the other side of the class.

"T -Thank y-you." Wuxian replied, still feeling his tongue numb, every step making him more anxious. He saw the golden eyes lock with him, the woodend smell reaching him. It was faint, but so pleasant, he felt calm in the spot. "Hello." he spoke without the stutter, surprising himself. 

"Mn." the kid tilted his head nodding to the side, body turned front.

"Don't pay attention to him. He is like that, quiet, but he is super smart." A boy in front of him turned around to speak. "I am Song Lan. It’s a pleasure to meet you!"

"Oi, shut up." The boy in front of Lan Wangji spoke, looking at them.

"And this is Jiang Cheng. He is always angry, so don't mind him too much."

"He already knows me, stupid! Those are the kids I told you about."

"O-oh, okay." Wuxian smiled at them, searching for his brother, who was already talking happily with two boys. He pretended to not be curious about what exactly Jiang Cheng could have told them.

"They are Mo Xuanyu and Nie Huaisang." Song Lan spoke, seeing the direction his eyes took. "Momo is an Omega, and Sang a beta, like you. We are alphas, by the way."

"O-oh."

"Why do you always stutter? It’s annoying." Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue, looking back to the front. He had never really paid any attention to Wuxian, amused by the presence of his brother in the house, but one thing he always noticed was the stutter.

"Sorry." It was a whisper only Lan Wangji, his desk partner, could hear.

"Don't be sorry. jiang Cheng was the rude one." Lan Wangji spoke, side glaring at him. Pushing his book so the boy could see what was written there. "This is where we are."

"T-thank you." Wuxian blushed, but only received a nod in return. It was an awkward start, but he was happy to see his brother being part of something again.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Wei Wangshu to charm his new classmates. He knew since early how alluring his face could be. A little pout and whatever he wanted was given into his hands, a smile and those around him would workshop his path. In only one year, he made the entire classroom his playthings. All, except one, very narrowed mind little boy. The only who walked with his brother, and the one he especially targeted. 

Lan Wangji was hard to fall, serious, and proper, and most importantly, he cared not for the faces, actions or pheromones the omega sent in his direction. He ignored every effort, and stayed in the classroom long enough for the lectures, going home soon after all the club activities had ended. That was the second thing he tried his best to steal from his brother. 

He still remembered, at his tenth birthday, receiving a huge package from his tutors, while Wuxian received only a small, long one. He smiled with a raised nose, opening it to find inside the brand bag he asked for, so expensive it would take his parents three or four months working to buy it. But it was Wuxian who smiled harder, looking at the brand new item in his hand. "A flute?" Wangshu pointed, looking at the black and red instrument. 

"We heard from the teacher that you liked playing it, and how talented you are." Jiang Fengmian answered Wangshu's question, speaking to Wuxian.

"You should have told us sooner." Madam Yu completed. "This old thing was laying around on the shelves for years." She smiled fondly to the teary eyes of the little boy.

"I… I can't accept it." Wuxian spoke, regretful, his eyes always stopped at the flute whenever he passed the shelves in the living room, afraid to touch it, even if it was all he wanted to do since initiating the music classes.

Wangshu didn't understand why his brother said it. It was just an old and used instrument, gathering dirty around the house. Why he felt like he didn't deserve to take it, if it was something he wanted so much. But more importantly, he didn't comprehend why, seeing his brother's eyes shine over the used flute made his bag so cheap to his own eyes.

Wuxian took the flute everywhere. He carried for it, spent the little money he got as an allowance buying products to clean, mantein, store. He loved that thing. And Wangshu hated it. He hated to see Wuxian so happy. So when his big brother entered the same club Lan Wangji was in, even knowing nothing about music, Wangshu did it too. 

"Today we will start with the basics, since it is the beginning of a new semester, and we have new students around. Those who were here last year, please tutor those who weren't, if you have any doubt, call me." The music teacher spoke when the club activities started. Wangshu scanned the room, searching for Lan Wangji, his smile turning upside down when he saw him talking with Wei Wuxian. 

"Lan Wangji." He walked closer to them. "Can you help me?" Tilting his head with the sweetest smile he could. 

"Ah, good work, Wangji, I will ask it for the teache-'' Wuxian got up, but was pulled back to his chair by the hand on his arm.

"We are busy, ask someone else." The Lan spoke firmly.

"But you should be helping new students. I'm a new student. Won't you help little me?" Wangshu pouted, it had never failed before, this expression, tone of voice, body posture.

"We can't." Wangji spoke again. "We have to prepare for the recital." He looked down at the notes in his book, unaware of the deadly glare Wangshu gave to Wuxian, or the way the latter looked so uncomfortable with that. He waited for the omega to go away, before saying "from the beginning".

"Is that okay? He was hurt, I can just go ask to do this session with the teacher." Wuxian said in a whisper, lowering his head closer.

"Then I would have to speak with others. I only tolerate you because I can’t ignore my desk partner, especially not one as noisy as you." Those words were said whenever they were alone. In reality, Lan Wangji could barely stand the beta’s presence, always so noisy and intrusive in his life, but got tired of ignoring his constant tries. 

"This is why they say you have no friends, Lan Wangji." Wuxian laughed, and to anyone around them, it seemed like a good conversation between friends. To all, except one little angry omega, who saw it as someone stealing what belonged to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Wuxian was more than happy to share a table with Lan Wangji. He grew attached to him. Filling his mind all day and night, the boy was something he always wanted to be, carrying the aura of a powerful alpha in his gestures. Nothing the common beta that Wuxian was could mimic.

But he did his best. He achieved the top two places in their whole year, losing to Lan Wangji only. It was something he never glossed about, but created envy to those around them. Losing count of how many times he was pushed on a hall for "daring to be better than an alpha when he was just a lowly beta", what nobody could see was the amount of hard work he put in everything he did.

"Are you all right?" Lan Wangji found him in an empty classroom, soaked to the bones, one day after class. It was normal by now, but he would always change and leave before being caught. 

"I'm okay, don't worry." Three years after they met and his heart still rushed with his presence. 

"You don't seem like it." Lan Wangji raised a towel to give the boy.

"Oh, I am, don't worry. It was hot today so I went for a swim, forgot the change of clothes." He laughed and winced, embarrassed by his weak lie. "Oh, yes, congrats on coming in first again."

"Mn. You made a mistake on the history test." He said averting eyes when Wuxian lifted his shirt, ears red.

"Ehh? If you saw it you could have said!"

"That would be cheating."

"Oh, you're right! Sorry I'm dumb."

"Wei Wuxian isn't dumb, he is very smart." He turned around when he noticed the boy dressed up, rubbing his hair dry.

"Using third person? How weird of you." Wuxian laughed. More, this time it had sincerity on it, a saying that made Lan Wangji blush more. "And you can call me by my name, you know? We are desk buddies at, what? Three years now?" 

"Nonsense." The little Lan moved away, almost rushing to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

"Those two are together again." Jiang Cheng noted to his table of friends during the lunch time. "Don't you think it's weird how they are always sticking to each other?" 

"Well, we were the ones to let them alone in the first place, you know?" Song Lan spoke, it was Jiang Cheng who told him to do so, telling stories about how Wuxian was a weirdo at home, and the things he did in other houses, words of Wangshu coming out of his mouth. "He doesn't look as bad as you said."

"That's because you don't live with him! He was clinging to Jie yesterday, I'm sure he walked to the bathroom with her to spy her in the bath." He huffed, crossing his arms. "As if I would let it go, I pushed him to the dogs house and locked him inside!"

"Isn't it kinda harsh? I mean, he wasn't doing anything, right?" Huaisang spoke, defending the boy.

"He did it before! Wang said so!" The eyes falling to the omega, biting the straw of his juice box. "Right?"

"Did I?" The omega tilted his head, faking innocence. "I must have. Sorry, I don't really remember. But I do have a vague memory of him walking outside the bathhouse when someone was taking a shower." He did it all the time, so subtle, that nobody noticed his lies. 

"You can't blame a kid for what he did in the past, you know. Have any of you never done something wrong? You never did something your parents said not to? Or took something from your siblings when they weren't watching?" Song said again, glaring at everyone, the looks of guilt on their faces. 

"Why don't we give them another chance?" It came from Wangshu's mouth. "I feel sad for him, he is my twin brother after all, and he deserves to have friends." It was a new chance to get closer to the Lan. 

"So?" Song got up holding his tray, he started walking when he saw the others getting up. He approached the duo carefully, as if encountering a stray animal in the jungle, slowly letting the tray down on the table, he took a seat beside Wuxian. "Hey man, can we join you guys?" He spoke, seeing Wuxian’s eyes widening.

"S-sure," the Wei answered, holding Wangji in place when he gave signs of movement. "We would love the company, right?" He glanced at Wangji on the last bits. 

"Mn." the Lan answered out of options, it was comfortable with just the two of them, quieter, since he got used to ignoring the Wei.

"Great." It became a habit, and before they knew it, they all had long forgotten why they ostracized the Wei in the first place, Wuxian being nothing like the image they constructed of him inside their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

“Jiejie, Why do some people smell so different?” Wuxian sat in the kitchen, swinging his legs as he watched Yanli cook. He did it ever since he moved in, finding in her someone who doesn't treat him differently from his brother. That was Yanli to him, an angel sent to earth to warm his little heart, even after his relationship with Jiang Cheng got better. It was still Yanli, the only one whom he would freely speak with in that household.

“Isn’t it pheromones?” She looked at him amused. “Did my Xianxian find someone he likes?” 

“What? No, jie! How could I? Betas don’t have this, you know it.” She was an alpha, in an alpha household, but Yanli was different from others, even her smell was like flowers in a warm breeze, not threatening in the least, and her actions? Always calm and collected, until she was alone with her brothers, then she became feral and dominant, the mother hen protecting her kids. She would not hold in any punches, and reprimand the three in the same way.

“People like you still fall in love, still think pheromones are attractive, and can even fall under an omega allure, so why would it be different for you?” She looked at him with a very intrigued expression.

“But he is an alpha, jie, do I even have the right?” He asked fidgeting with his fingers, eyes down to his lap.

“My Xian, why would you not deserve to be loved? Or to seek your love? You, who is so amazing, my treasured baby brother, you deserve it more than anything else.” She cupped his face, the smell of cookies reaching his nose, it was warm inside her hands, even more inside his heart.

“I… Don’t know if I like-like him yet. I just… Think he is awesome, and good, and amazing.” He felt his face getting hot, blushing as he spoke.

“Do you care to tell me who this amazing person is? The one capable of stealing your heart?” Her smile playfully showing.

“Mn… I… Can’t really say his name but… Jie, he is so smart, and he makes me go all gawd inside, like, my heart rushes, my mind goes blank to his eyes, and, and… His smell… He smells like… Incense, like sandalwoods and it makes me feel so safe, so right, I just… can’t stop thinking about him, and even when I dream is his face showing, and I just… God, what will I do? I think I do love him, but I don’t know if he even sees me that way.” 

“So, Lan Wangji, right?” She laughed seeing his astonished face.

“How?” His eyes were wide open.

“There is only one person who makes you do this face, my love. And I totally approve of him. Anyone else and they would need to take you away from my dead hands, but Wangji? I think I can let him have you” Her eyes were soft and caring, Yanli never felt so happy hearing another person's love story. Lan Wangji was, after all, and no matter the reason behind it, the only who stood by Wuxian’s side, in bad and good times, he was the only allowed to even look at his direction, even more to make him fall in love. She was happy, and she was happier to see her brother happy. 

And even during the soft embrace, Wuxian still thought how amazing Lan Wangji could make him feel… How he wanted to be together for as long as he could, just them, lost in the world… Unable to realize the little eyes seeing the scene, hidden behind the door, hearing every word with rage burning inside.


	7. Chapter 7

The second great interaction between Wangji and Wuxian still involved water. It was a celebration of father’s day, and the kid's bullying grew over time. Wuxian was the first chair to the recital, his flute being known by all the students by now. He sounded like an angel when he played, they would say, and he was happy to be acknowledged. 

His happiness faded when he got to the classroom, pieces of his precious flute on display above his desk. Wuxian felt his heart stop, break, together with the instrument. He was standing in front of his desk, unsure of what to do, when the voice reached him. 

"Ehh, it's broke? What a shame." A kid from the class next door was walking to him; he was one of those despicable alphas one could find around, the type who thinks the world belongs to them just by their gender, and the little gang moving behind him agreed with everything, even the betas. 

"Did you do it?" Wuxian turned around, looking at them.

"Do what? Break that? Nope, we got better things to do than play with a father killer. Who knows what you could do to us." They laughed maliciously.

"I-i did not kill my parents!" He defended himself.

"That's not what your brother said on your first day, though. It must be a shame, having the same face as a criminal." One of the others spoke, a beta hiding behind the alphas in front of him.

He took it all he could, but rushed outside the room when the others gossiped about the day he lost his parents, the small details even he couldn't remember, the "killer" status never left behind. He hated to reminisce on it, being glad that Wangshu had no memories left. 

He was hyperventilating by the time he reached the stairs, sobbing as it became harder to breathe, arms crossed, head deep between them, almost a ball of a person. He was found by professor Lan, the woman seemed to have a gps of his locations, always showing up when he was in need, she had Lan Wangji by her side, something not uncommon by now, finding her with her younger son as her shadow. 

"What's wrong, my boy?" The woman took a seat by his side, reaching his body to pull him into a hug. She knew the struggles they had, and his worries, since she was the only adult Wuxian relied on, and heard first hand from her son.

She knew about the bullying, the rumours about the beta killer, the years spent alone, it was indeed her request that made Lan Wangji stuck by his side for so long. The twins got used to being alone, growing whilst bouncing from house to house since no one in their clan wanted to take care of the "degenerated mother child's", but since arriving at the Jiangs, some parts have changed although not all of them.

"H-help-me." He couldn't breathe, nor calm himself, gasping desperately for air, his nails digging on the skin of his neck, eyes tearing up, threatening to spill any moment.

The woman noticed the situation when he spoke with a broken voice, taking the small body on her arms and running for the infirmary. "Wangji, stay with him, I will get the nurse." She spoke when the place was found empty.

Lan Wangji didn't know what to do, his insides twisted in worry, expression showing it. He approached the bed, watching Wuxian scratch his neck once again. He held the boy's hand firmly, stopping his actions. "Wuxian, calm down." He called, but the other didn't react. He got on the bed by his side, hugging him so Wuxian’s face was buried on his chest, unable to hurt himself more, nails digging on his back. "Calm down, it's okay, Wei Ying."

The sweet smell reaching his nose made Wuxian stop moving. His consciousness became clear as the noises around him were only Lan Wangji's voice. He hugged the boy, drowning in his scent. "Lan… Wang…"

"Mn. It’s me. It's okay now. You're safe. I'm here." He spoke the same words his mother would say to him in the past.

"Lan… Wang…"

"Zhan. Lan Zhan. Five years of desk partners, right?" He felt the other chuckle. His breathing normalized, slowing the pace. His heart beating fast, he could swear to have smelt a sweet fragrance in the air. Fifteen years on this earth, and this was the first time he allowed his name to be called by anyone other than his family. 

It was a shock when Wei Wangshu entered the room, finding his brother hugging the person he was still desperately trying to make look his way. "Wei Ying!" He called, half worried and half angry. Moving closer to pull the twin away. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking between them.

"I'm fine." Wuxian smiled red faced, promptly attended by the nurse, he just wanted to forget all he had lived that day.

"It was just hyperventilation. He will be fine after resting." The woman spoke, checking his vitals.

"Good Lord, you gave me quite the scare, young man." The teacher added, patting the boy. "And you Wangji, good job." 

"Mn." But the eyes of one person in the room didn't look relieved at all.


	8. Chapter 8

The broken flute was a huge blow on his mind. Wuxian lost the only thing he liked to do, or at least, enjoyed himself while doing. He refused when the Jiangs promptly offered to give him a new one, he didn't feel as if he deserved it, adding one more thing to the long list of stuff they did for him.

"I think I need a job." He said one afternoon, waiting for her to peel a few lotus seeds for their lunch. 

"What nonsense are you saying? Is your allowance so low you need more money? I can speak with dad for you if that's the case." She looked angrily at him, but also in a worried way.

"No, no! Uncle gives me enough." He never got used to calling them dad or mom, differently from Wangshu who fit right in. "I just want a new flute, and they are suuuuper expensive, and it would mean a lot more if I bought it with my own money." He rushed to add.

"I don't know if I can agree to that." Yanli pondered over his words for a moment. "You should focus on your studies. You are still young."

"Well, I do a lot of small things around, you know? People pay me to help them, and that never got in the way."

"Wei Wuxian!" She was astonished to learn that, jaw dropping "You do what?"

"I-i help around? I just… don't want us to be a burden, and Wangshu spends a lot of money so I give him my allowance every month, so I need a way to make something for myself." He looked so small at her reprimand that she had no heart to further the speech.

"Urgh fine!" She gave up throwing hands in the air.

"This can be our little secret, jiejie, and you can help me snuck out of the house at night." His smile was so warm, and the name, called for the first time, so endearing, that she had no choice beside agreeing with his request. 

And so his double life began, but the money he got was never enough for his flute, all for it going for the little outs of his brother, the things he wanted, none never left for Wuxian, not even when he started a new job on the weekends. It was his own way to repay a debt he never remembered making.


	9. Chapter 9

"And then, he told me about this coffee we should go to after school." The voice sounded far away as Wuxian woke up from his memories. "Hey, are you listening?" He rushed to nod, seeing his brother looking weird at him.

"Sorry, yes, I am. A coffee after school."

"In which world were you lost in?" Wangshu knocked his head, making Wuxian laugh.

"Sorry, I am feeling nostalgic those days. I was just remembering our first day here." He fixed his glasses, thin round frames adorning his face, he started using it around his teen years, a way for the others to differentiate between them.

"You stuttered a lot back then, it was really annoying." Jiang Cheng spoke from his seat across the twins.

"And you were rude as always." He gave Cheng the tongue, laughing to his angry face. The years created a sort of deep friendship.

"Yo- at least I grew better! You are still annoying!"

"Hey, no fighting. what would Wangji think about that?" Song spoke by Cheng’s side. He was always the one parting their petty fights when Lan Wangji wasn't present. 

"Where is Wangji, anyways?" Wangshu asked, curious about the missing boy's whereabouts.

"Where else? He is grabbing food for the princess."

"Hey, I never asked for that!"

"But you won't deny it either!" His words made everyone laugh. Everyone except the blushing Wuxian, and the angry Wangshu. Lan Wangji was still the only person to never succumb to his charm.

"This is so unfair." Wangshu said, crossing his arms. "We have the same face, why won't he do the same for me?" He pouted.

"Wei Ying, they didn't have your bread." The boy in question arrived as soon as the subject died. Coming from behind them, making them all jump to his voice.

"Ah, Lan Zhan, you shouldn't do it for me, you know? I am perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"Mn. I don't mind."

"Jezz, what am I going to do with you?" He bumped shoulders with Wangji when the Lan took one seat beside him. "Here, have a bite. It's super spicy today."

Wangshu felt a strong feeling inside of him. One he had every time he looked at them both together. It was jealousy in his worst form. "Lan Zhan doesn't like spicy foods! You don't even know that?" He smiled triumphantly of his knowledge of the Lan.

"Don't call me that." Lan Wangji spoke while holding Wuxian's hand. He took a large bite of the bread. Indeed he hated spicy foods. His palate was mild to sweet since he was a kid, used to the foods present in his house. But he didn't care when it came from Wuxian. This act alone made Wangshu even more bothered.

"Why only him is allowed? This is weird!" He left, followed by Momo, Jiang Cheng and Huaisang. Wangji and Song Lan only glared at his back, shaking their heads negatively when their gaze met. It was out of jealousy, a petty remark, but those words grazed Wuxian’s heart, making him unable to smile for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

The week went by in a blink of an eye, leaving Wuxian conflicted most of the time. He liked to feel special, treating Lan Wangji by his name, being the only allowed to do so, but he didn't want the other to be looked down on because of this. He didn't want him to be treated differently.

They were cooking in economics class, his brother, as always, surrounded by many people. He wished he could be like that too. "Hey, Lan Wangji, eat this." He spoke, changing the way of calling, giving Wangji a cookie that was freshly baked.

"Looks normal." Wangji was amazed, normally everything Wuxian did had a strange reddish to brown color, and an even worse taste of spices. "It's sweet."

"Right? Do you like it more like this?" He asked, seeing the other open his eyes, munching another bite of the cookie.

"This is delicious, Wei Ying."

"Ah, about that... Can you not call me by my given name? Wangshu was right. This is weird." He looked down, seemingly still hurt by his brother’s words.

"I don't mind. I like to be the only one calling you like this. I don't care if others think it's weird. Wei Ying is Wei Ying. And he is the only one who can call me Lan Zhan." It was like he was reading Wuxian's mind, saying the words he wanted to hear.

"Are you sure?" He asked, more to clear his mind. In those years, he learned a lot of things about his friend, one being that Lan Wangji never speaks without thinking before, other that he never lies.

"Mn." His ears reddened from the smile he received back.

"You really are the greatest, Lan Zhan!" From afar, Wei Wangshu watched them interact, his mind working hard to think of a way to break it.


	11. Chapter 11

"A party?" Wuxian felt conflicted by his brother's idea as soon as he heard it.

"Yeah, mom and dad will be visiting Jie on her uni on the weekend, we could enjoy the empty house." 

"I don't think it’s a good thing." He tried to reason, but lost when even Jiang Cheng agreed.

"Come one, Wuxian, it’s not a bad plan if you keep your mouth shut. We can do it Friday after classes, it gives us the whole weekend to clean the mess."

"And Xing will be in town, it has been so long since we last saw him, don't you want to make it special?"

"Oh, the pretty cousin from the pictures? I'm in." It was easy to bribe Song.

"You too, right Wangji? Bring your brother, he is visiting too, right?" They pretended not to see the eyes growing on Jiang Cheng’s face.

"If Wei Ying is going…"

"See? Even Wangji wants it. Pretty please brother of mine, it will only be us." Wangshu pouted, holding Wuxian by the arm. He saw his brother sigh, admitting defeat.

"Fine, if it's only us." He regretted his words when Friday came. The packed house had almost no space to run away from the loud party. Wuxian rushed to open the door when he received the "we are here" message from Lan Wangji. He pulled the Lan to a hug, greeting his brother, relieved to see at least one face he was comfortable around. 

They walked until the living room, leaving Xichen to the wolves as the both walked to the kitchen. "I thought it would be only us."

"So did I. I don't even know half of those people" Wuxian looked around the room, there were bottles everywhere, things being dirtied, broken by drunk teens. He felt his head hurt, glancing at an open bottle of wine. "You know what? If you can't win against them…" he raised the bottle, emptying it in one huge gulp. "You want some?" He reached for a second bottle, seeing the Lan deny it. "Leaves more for me then." It was a pattern followed all night.

He drank as Lan Wangji kept a close eye. It was almost midnight when most of the teens had left, leaving the group to play truth or dare in the living room. The most stupid questions had long passed, and now, the time for idiotic dares had arrived. "I dare you to eat the whole tray of Wuxian’s spicy cookies." Song had dared to Jiang Cheng, when the bottle stopped on them. He was in a good mood, hitting it off well with the adorable cousin, Xingchen. Those five years difference not showing at all when the man smiled. 

It was Huaisang’s turn to spin the bottle, smiling happily when it stopped at Wuxian. "Truth or dare?"

"Why do you even ask if I already had two truths? Dare." The drunk teen answered with a raise of his cup.

"I dare you to kiss the most handsome man in this room." The others cheered as Wuxian got red. He looked to the right, pointing at Song Lan. "Song…" he gave a pause. "Hold this." He didn't wait for the other to hold his cup before turning to the left and kissing Lan Wangji. He didn't know a kiss could feel this good, warm lips touching his, the breathing getting out of control as his heart rushed a thousand miles per second. 

"Five… Four… Three…" he heard the others count, Wangshu saying "that's enough already" and Lan Wangji pushing him away, getting up and leaving the room as the count arrived zero.

"Congrats brother, good way to kill the mood." Wangshu took a gulp, emptying his cup to forget the scene he just saw. All the others clearing their throats, or making embarrassed faces at Wuxian.

"I-I will go after him." He spoke, getting up as fast as the alcohol let him. Pushing Xichen back down when the other tried to move. Jiang Cheng breathed a sigh of relief for that. 

He found Lan Wangji in the middle of the empty hall, mouth buried in one hand, the other steading his body with the help of the wall. He felt nervous approaching the man from behind "uhh, Lan Zhan, about the kiss right now, I mean, sorry, my head isn't so good an-" his words were cut when his body was pushed against the wall forcefully, golden eyes staring down at him. "I-i know you are angry! H-it me until you feel better, I promise to not fight back." He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the blow.

But it wasn't fists that met his face. Ever since leaving the room Lan Wangji couldn't keep his heart from being faster, ears from getting red. He stopped walking, leaning to a wall, thinking why it was happening to him. All his mind could process was the delicate touch of Wuxian lips, the heat passed by his skin. He pressed against hand over his mouth, whispering "have I gone insane" to himself, thoughts broken by the other voice, and now, without even understanding why, he had pressed his best friend against the wall, seeing him get ready to be hit.

But it wasn't fists that met his face. Not that adorable face, face that was starting to relax, doubt the Lan’s actions, slowly opening his eyes, moving those red, plumb, wet lips… And Wangji leaned in for a kiss. Moving before he could process it himself, after what seemed like an eternity staring at the flesh, he could feel it again, but just touching wasn't enough. He pushed Wuxian harder on the wall, hand moving to his waist, he took the small opportunity created by the gasp, sinking his tongue inside the other’s mouth.

And ohh, that felt good. His fingers deepened on the skin, he could almost feel it's heat by the clothes, tongues dancing a waltz created only for them. Wangji pulled the body closer when Wuxian crossed his arms around his neck, replying to the kiss. His hands moved, seeking the realm of his shirt, he desperately needed to see how the velvet skin adjusted to his touch, cold at the beginning, and then, every place Wangji’s hands moved by heated up, welcoming to be touched more, further. Liking his touch just as much as he liked doing it.

They were both out of breath, leaning, foreheads glued, without one trace of understanding crossing their minds, confused by what just happened, longing for more. But when the lips moved closer, the sound of metal falling could be heard at the end of the corridor. The eyes moved to see a crying Wangshu staring at them, seconds before he turned to leave.

"Shit." Wuxian said, hurting to leave the embrace. "I... need to go find him." His body was held in place by the voice calling:

"Wei Ying…"

"Sorry Lan Zhan…" He pressed their foreheads together again, feeling the hot skin against his own. "If it was Xichen you would do the same." He stared at Wangji, only last time before diving for a third quick kiss. "We have all the time in the world". He smiled, a sweet, lovable smile. This too, was a side of him that Lan Wangji admired.


	12. Chapter 12

“Wangshu!” Wuxian called, reaching the garden, he looked everywhere, but could not find his brother. He kept calling his name, getting frustrated by the second “Wei Yang, come here right now mister” he stumbled on the rocks, almost falling before getting up, heart rushing, eyes wide, looking up at his brother holding his arm. 

“Be careful, will you” Wangshu released the arm throwing it far, turning his body

“wait, don’t go!” Wuxian stopped him with a hand on the shoulder “Please, talk to me, why did you run?”

"I… don't want to talk about it" Wangshu scratched his neck, it was a gesture he repeated Every Time he wanted to appear uncomfortable in front of Wuxian. 

"Come on, in this world there are just us, right?" Wuxian held his hand, shaking it to give emphasis "you can tell me whatever you want. I'm here for you" 

"But it will hurt you"

"I can take whatever. Shu, I just want you to be happy and free. So, come on… help me ease your mind, okay? What worthy would I have as a big brother if I was unable to do even this"

"O-okay, but… but promise you won't be angry or sad" he played his cards, the same he always used when he was about to say something serious. This whole conversation was full of repeated patterns.

"I promise" Wuxian crossed his heart with a smile, leaning his head to see the lowered face of his baby brother "come on, you're scaring me"

Wangshu took a deep breath, feeling his heart rush. It was now or never. "I found my soulmate" he spoke at once watching Wuxian smile grow bigger

"Who is it this week?" He dismissed those words, used to listen to them at every date of the boy

"No, xian… this time is real" 

"Are you sure?" Wuxian looked at the sad expression of his brother, the small nod. "That's great! Why do you look so sad? Did he do something bad? Or is he a bad guy? I can beat him straight for you if you want to"

"No!" Wangshu spoke almost screaming holding his brother "he is great, amazing even! Is just…"

"Just?"

"He is a friend, a close friend" he looked uncertain of his words.

"Even better, we have great friends! I'm sure they will cherish you a lot! Have they noticed it yet?" 

"No, Ying, you didn't get it. He is a close friend… for you" the coin dropped at once. And never in his life Wuxian greeted more to be born a beta. He looked at the tears in his brother's eyes, his heart squeezing tight for many reasons. He just confirmed his feelings, how could life give him this pain so soon…

"It's okay, Yang. It's oka-" his voice broke when he hugged his brother, hiding the tears that came to his eyes, it was something normal for them, and Wangshu was glad for it, this way, Wei Wuxian couldn't see the winning smirk on his face while he hugged him back. "Are you sure? He had to ask.

"Mn. I… I have always been in love with him, but since gege is so close, I didn't want to make a move, but… but I'm sure. Gege, Lan Wangji is my soulmate."

Wuxian didn't react, he couldn't bring himself to say any words. He stood there, watching the boy in his arms cry, his little body shaking. 

"I knew I wasn't mistaken when we moved here. I felt it. But..., Gege. You kissed him! you're taking my destiny away. I… I want you to be happy, but… it's him Gege. It really is him. I'm sure of it!" Wangshu held Wuxian's hand tight. "Can't you give him to me?" He cried asking, showing so much pain in his face that Wuxian felt his heart hurt.

But not only for his brother. It hurt for himself. "What a sad moment…" he thought, unsure of what to do. "He… if he was your soulmate, he would know, wouldn't he?" 

"But Wangji doesn't feel pheromones, gege. You know that!" It was true. Ever since the Lan was trapped in a room with an omega in heat when he was five, trying to abuse him, his sense of smell was damaged forever. If not his brother saving him, God knows what would happen there.. 

"I… s-sure." Wuxian didn't want to let go, he feared the day Lan Wangji would find his partner, never knowing before what to call this feeling, but what could he do? What could a beta do in the face of destiny? He pushed his brother off his arms. "Let's go back... I need to work tomorrow too."

"Ehhh? But it is the weekend. I was hoping you could set a date for me with Wangji!" Wangshu pouted, his plan going just like he imagined. 

"Do it by yourself." Wuxian spoke, turning to walk inside. Even the night seemed colder now.


	13. Chapter 13

Lan Wangji's eyes glowed, seeing the notification on his screen; it was a message from Wuxian, asking him to a movie in the afternoon. He felt his heart almost stop inside his chest, thinking for one second how weird it was. After the kiss in the party, Wuxian ignored him the rest of the night, the same thing during the week, making small comments when he talked, and giving excuses to not be alone. For once, he regretted the way he treated him before, since now he knew what it felt like. 

But here he was, one day before their graduation, asking him on a date! He wasted almost one hour picking an outfit, asking Lan Xichen for help, speaking soundly of the invite. 

"Does my baby brother finally have a date?" Xichen joked, seeing the redness of his ears as Wangji looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"No. He said it was a thank you for the meals, brother." He started buying Wuxian lunch one year prior, ever since he got the boy passed out from malnutrition, "since you are unable to care for yourself" he said, hiding his worries with empty words. 

"It still looks like a date to me. And before you say something, this is good, Wangji. You and Wuxian have been close friends for years. It's okay to let feelings bloom. Just take it easy, okay?" His brother smiled, nodding to the chosen combination.

"I… feel nervous. What if I say something stupid?"

"Who is your best friend? The one who knows you the best?"

"Wei Ying."

"And you think he would mind if you did something stupid?"

"Mn." He shook his head. "He would laugh and do something worse."

"That's your answer. Just be yourself. Wuxian is a splendid kid. Too bad he isn't an omega, or I would cheer for your wedding." Xichen’ smile looked sad for a second.

"Brother.. Do I have to marry an omega?" Wangji turned to stare at his brother.

"It is a family tradition. You know that as well as I do."

"What if I love a beta?"

"Then you slap that ass and run away." Their mother was leaning on the door frame, looking amusedly at her kids, and the pile of clothes on the bed. 

"Mother…" they called in unison. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to be happy we will be having a little Wei in this family!" She smiled walking inside, sitting behind Xichen. She gave a glare at the clothes Lan Wangji had on his body, eyes squeezed by her smile. "You look great my love!"

"Thank you. Do you think he will like it?" He felt a pit cold in his stomach.

"He will love it, even if you go dressed in a potato sack. By the way, isn't it time to go?"

Wangji gave a last glance in the mirror, deciding that whatever he had on would have to be enough, after checking the hour. He rushed off, greeting goodbye, still getting to the place ten minutes before the fixed time. He couldn't stand still, moving the weight of his body from one feet to another. His eyes focused on a familiar silhouette, shining for a second until he recognized the boy walking his way. "Wangshu?" He called confused.

Wangshu didn't imagined this part of the plan going so bad, he took away the fake glasses, messing his bangs to drop his disguise. "You could see it was me from afar?"

"Mn. Where is Wei Ying?"

"Ah… you see… Lan Zhan... I asked you out today because I need to talk to you, i-"

"Don't call me that!" His tone was forceful and dry. "Where is Wei Ying?"

"A-at home. H-he told me to dress like him. To come in his place. I need to tel-"

"Let's go." Lan Wangji started walking, Wangshu following like a shadow.

"Where to?"

"Home."


	14. Chapter 14

They reached the house in silence. Wangji took his shoes away, without caring to fix them in place. He stormed inside screaming Wuxian's name, furious by the trick played on him. 

"I… I think he left." Wangshu spoke when they saw every corner of the empty house. "Y-you can wait for him here. I sure it won't take much longer." He saw Lan Wangji seated on the couch, folding his arms with an angry expression. He walked to the kitchen, taking two glasses of tea back to the angry man. "H-here. It will help pass the time."

He watched Lan Wangji drink it all in one go. Sipping from his cup, he tried to start a conversation. "You know, Lan Z-" he cleared his throat to the furious glare. "Wangji… I wanted to meet you because I needed to tell you something."

"Speak." Wangji felt so angry he was feeling his skin hot like a fever taking over his body. He typed angrily on his phone, "we need to talk now" pressing send on Wuxian’s conversation.

"I… ever since I met you, I am sure of it. I think, no, I'm sure, that you are my soulmate."

Lan Wangji blinked to his words, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Nonsense." He tried to get up, but his legs felt like jelly, body hot, sweating. He felt.

"It's not nonsense. You can feel it too, right?" Wangshu walked until him, pressing a knee on his hard on "your body is honest… maybe you shouldn't trust everything people give you to drink" all he could hear was the sound of the laugh echoing in his ears before losing consciousness. 

He woke up when the sun was already set, in a strange bed, from a strange room. Laying beside him was a body, bite marks all over his skin, Wangji fell from the bed at the same instant, rushing to take his clothes from the floor; he got dressed, running from that house as fast as he could.

His heart was still rushing when he arrived home, he could barely move, leaning against the door. He felt dirty, betrayed. Scared of what he had done. Body still hot, hard between his legs. Lust washing over his mind… he wanted one person, and one person only to vanish until they both could no longer move. "Wei Ying" his whisper was cut by the sound of the knock that shook his thoughts away, when Xichen spoke

"Wangji? Child Wei is here to see you."

"Send him away!" He screamed through the closed door, he was not sure what he could do to Wangshu if he saw him now 

"Eh? Wangji, this isn't polite to wuxi-"

"Wei Ying?" The door opened in one second as Wuxian felt Wangji pull him into a hug before he could even finish his "Hi". 

"I... will leave you to it." Xichen closed the door, smiling at the scene. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Wuxian cupped his face, full of sweat. "Were you running in these clothes?" The smell of sandalwood intoxicated him. He swallowed hard, cleaning a few drops of Lan Wangji’s forehead.

"Wei Ying, why did you ask me to see your brother?"

"I didn't?" He thought about it the whole week, the honest request his brother had made. He pondered what future he could give to this boy, what his brother could offer. That was, until Lan Wangji’s message came. And his heart was set on fire, making him doubt even his own existence.

"But I received a message." He saw Wuxian taking his phone, the screen lighting his face up.

"The only message I have is you saying we need to talk, see?" He smiled fondly, so bright and so dazzling that Wangji couldn't take it anymore. He let his face drop on Wuxian’s shoulder, the sweet smell reaching his nose. That was it, the smell he loved, the smile he loved, the person he cared most for in this world. 

"You are scaring me, Lan Zhan. Is something wrong? I didn't get out of work only to pamper you, did I?" Wuxian tried to push him away to see his face. He joked, remembering the times he did so to accompany the Lan study or sleep after seeing a scary movie with his friends, his heart lost a beat hearing the most beautiful whisper of his life.

"I love you." 

"What?" He felt so happy he could die, intoxicated by the pheromones released in the air by the rut of the alpha, enough to make him drunk without a sip of alcohol

"I love you, Wei Ying. I love yo-" his words were cut by the lips in contact with his. His body heating even more. It was magical, as if a wave crashed on him. He lifted Wuxian from the floor, holding him tight as he took him to bed. In one second, he laid the boy down, body glued to him.

"I love you too, Lan Zhan, I always have." They restarted the kiss, feeling out of breath by the emotions; Wangji groaned when Wuxian moved, his knee touching his sensitive parts. It was hard for so long it hurted, a mix of the action and the drug still lingering on his body. He shook his head, trying to get up, but he felt the hard member being pressed to his tight. "It’s okay… I want it too." Wuxian whispered into his mouth, pulling his face for another kiss.

He could feel his hands move along his skin, taking the shirt up with them. He knew he needed to stop, talk about what happened with Wangshu, but he didn't have control anymore, lost in the ecstasy of that body. He kissed Wuxian with gusto, feeling the boy shiver to his touch, so delicate, so precious. Wangji stopped moving when he saw the pink bulbs of his chest, nibbling with them as a baby seeking for milk; he heard the moan soon after his first weak bite.

"Ahhh… Lan Zhan." Wuxian pulled Lan Wangji’s hair, feeling a pleasure he never felt before. His pants went out before he could notice, realizing it only by the finger pressed against his hole, he moaned again, harder and louder than before. “Ahhh..." the finger moved inside of him with a little trouble, needing a lot of saliva to make it smooth. The second finger was put inside soon after, hitting a spot that made him twitch as Wangji took it as the invite to place his moving member on his mouth, hot, wet, and moist, engulfing Wuxian's precious part.

He bit his lower lips, arching his back to the pleasure, only when the third finger had spread the whole enough, Wangji stopped his actions, moving to face Wuxian at a close distance; he kissed the boy, thrusting slowly, both barely holding it in. Wangji was the first to release, deep inside Wuxian, with a secure hard thrust. He took a few breaths, kissing the boy, getting ready to move again. Pattern repeated for the whole night, ending only when the sun was rising and the two bodies could no longer move, the clear liquid coming out of them was so transparent it couldn't even be called semen anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Wuxian woke up to a buzzing sound on his ears. He kissed Lan Wangji softly to not wake him up, smiling when he pushed the boy away to reach his phone. "Hello?" he whispered lowly. His heart stopped when he heard the sound of a familiar cry. "Wangshu, what's wrong?" He rushed to put his clothes on, getting ready to leave the room.

"Brother, I'm so happy! Thank you for giving me him! Lan Zhan bonded with me last night! Thank you so much for speaking with him! He said he loved me too! I'm so happy! Are you at your night job? Come home quick! We have to celebrate!" 

His heart stopped for a completely different matter. It broke in thousands of pieces, turning off the call. He looked at the sleeping Lan, feeling so betrayed he could die. He pushed him awake, rage taking its payment. "Lan Wangji!" The voice hurted to his ears. "Wake up, now!"

Wangji blinked a few times, his head slipping in half from the pain. "What?" He asked, still foggy from the drugs mixed with the forceful rut.

"You bonded with my brother, and even so, you slept with me?" Wuxian felt his tears fall, he didn't want to believe it was true.

"I…" but the Lan couldn't lie. It was against everything he was raised on. He just looked down, the many marks adorning his pale skin. 

"So it's true?" Wuxian confirmed when he got no response. "How?" His voice carried a broken hearted tone "how could you do it with him? With me? You said you loved me" his voice broke on the last me.

"I do. Wei Yig, I love you" Wangji tried to hold Wuxian arm, but his hand was pushed away

"So you didn't slept with Wangshu yesterday?"

"No! I mean, yes, but your brother… h-" his words were cut by the slap, the sound echoing on the lan ears. 

"I loved you" Wuxian spoke, between sobs "I loved you so much I was ready to fight for us" he felt guilty for what he let himself do. "I wish you a good life with your mate" Wuxian rushed outside, leaving the house ignoring all the happy smiles and greetings he received in the way. He just wanted to vanish, erase this moment, this love, forget that one day he had fell in love with the man called Lan Wangji.

And that day, during the graduation ceremony, three people missed to appear. And just like that, fifteen years passed in a heartbeat.


	16. Chapter 16

"Welcome alumni, to the opening ceremony! We have the honor to show you the new body of teachers from our school! Starting this year, we hope you all will become a real family!" The announcer looked behind him, pointing to the first man at his left. "Teaching Arts, we have Nie Huaisang." One by one, the teachers got up, bowed and sat back on their spots. "Teaching computational science, we have Jiang Cheng. Culinary is taught by Jiang Yanli, world story - Lan Xichen. Philosophy by Xiao Xingchen, Mathematics by Nie Mingjue. Biology by Song Lan, Sociology by Mo Xuanyu. English by Jin Guangyao, Music by Lan Wangji, Gardening by Wen Ning." The list kept growing as he presented each teacher, reaching an unnoticed empty chair. "Physical Education by W-" his face scrunched to the absent man. 

"I'm here, I'm here!" Wuxian runned down the place, full of leaves and dirty spots over his body and clothes. "Sorry, I'm here!" He made all the students laugh. "Sorry, there was a kitten stuck in a tree, and this old lady asked for help, I couldn't let her be, could I? A granny can’t climb up a tree!" He winked to his son in the crowd, fixing his hair and attire. 

The announcer sighed, shaking his head. "And this is your P.E. teacher, Wei Wuxian." The old man gave him a funny look as Wuxian bent and went straight to his chair, ignoring all the looks he received from the surprised teachers around him. "Our dear Nurse, Wen Qing is starting this year with us, please do not mind seeking her in case you need to do so." He raised his hand to the back of the room, a group of people standing in grey uniforms. "And of course, we could not work so well without our cleaning staff." He pulled the wave of applause when he ended, greeting the students with a “Welcome, very happy year."

"Director Qiren!" Wuxian called, rushing to the announcer at the end of the ceremony

"Mister Wei." The man tilted his head looking at him, "I hope you don't plan on giving classes in those clothes."

"Ah, no sir, I have a change of clothes. I want to ask sorry for being late, and about what we talked b-" He was cut mid sentence.

"You don't need to ask about it. I took care of it personally, nobody else needs to know."

"Thank you very much sir. Really, thank you." He bowed in gratitude, turning to leave.

"One more thing before you go." Wuxian turned around to look at the man as he spoke. "Leave the saving for after class from now on." He smiled embarrassed, apologizing once again before turning away from the curious eyes on his back.


	17. Chapter 17

Anxiety consumed Wuxian as he stood in front of the teachers’ lounge door, partially glad that only this meeting separated him from home since no school starts with a P.E. class. He took a deep breath, feeling the air stuck in his throat by the powerful hit in his back. Looking around, he glared at Wen Qing with squeezed eyes. "Things won't get better if you just stay there." She opened the doors, turning to see his reactions, leaving it open for him to pass. 

"Well, well, well, look who's here." Jiang Cheng mocked, watching Wuxian walk inside, all eyes following him to the door.

"Once a dick, always a dick, huh? How are you doing Cheng?" 

"Sick. I'm hallucinating, seeing a dead man walking." 

"Jerk." Wuxian laughed, closing his fists inside the Jersey pockets.

"I… can't believe you are really here! I almost fell from my chair when Qiren announced it last week!" Huaisang spoke, pulling him into his arms. "You should have called us, you little prick. We were worried like hell!"

"Yeah, sorry man." He returned the hug, looking at the others. "I wish to have come back sooner, but I had… problems to deal with."

"You're married." Wangji’s eyes were quick to notice the golden ring on his finger, he swallowed back the pain created by its shine.

"Oh, yes, this. I forget I'm using it sometimes. Yes, I'm a bride, just like my baby brother." He laughed, embarrassed, scratching the back of his head. "How’s Wangshu? I haven't heard from him since…" His eyes met the floor, remembering the abnormal pain he felt when he reached home on the graduation day, to find his brother showing the bite he just received. 

Wuxian could see those around the room focus on him with sad looks, and he finally understood why, for once, nobody mistook him for his brother. He felt his eyes burn with tears, holding the back of a chair to not fall down, voice broken when asking: "When? How?"

"Seven years ago. It was…" Wangji hesitated to say. "Problems during the childbirth of our second son."

"Second… you're a father." He smiled the best he could, trying to hide the shock. "Congratulations… the baby?" Wangji only shook his head, eyes mourning the loss of his child. "I'm sorry." He whispered, cleaning his tears. "I…" He felt so out of breath, the air around him heavy in his lungs. "Sorry. Tell Qiren I said sorry." He walked away, needing to breathe, to scream, to cry. He just lost his brother and nephew, even if it was with seven years of delay. 

He reached the outside, unnoticing the footsteps behind him, feeling the arms reach for him, turn his body to trap his face on its chest. "Wei Ying… sorry… I assumed someone from your family would reach you."

Wuxian pushed Lan Wangji away after a while of lingering in those arms... He missed his touch. He missed his smell. He missed them. "It’s... it's okay. I… I should be the one to say sorry for leaving it all to you. Thank you for giving him a funeral." The step separated them again, creating space for Wuxian to see the other’s face; it hasn't changed after all those years. Maybe, only becoming heavy on the eyes for the extra work of being a single father.

"Mn. It was nothi-"

"Wei Ying!" The voice cut his words, calling for the man. "Sorry, I didn't want you to learn like that." The tall man reached for Wuxian, embracing his body at the moment he got close.

“i-its okay, really, you had no way to tell me anyway”

Lan Wangji hesitated for a moment, feeling wuxian release his hold on him, he didn't want to end this meeting, didn't want to let go, but could ot held him for longer, he thought of the only thing he could do to keep this man by his side a little more, asking before his mind could even process what he was saying "Do you want to visit his altar?"


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't the first time Wuxian put a foot inside the Lan's household. All the memories flooded back as he walked the long corridors until the ancestors’ room. It was a tradition of the Lan Clan, to have a proper space to offer incense to their deaths. He walked in front of the men, owning each step he gave. He and Wangji went there many times before to place offerends to his father. He saw the picture as soon as he opened the door, wood framing with golden traces on it, the kind Wangshu would love to see.

"It's beautiful." He knelt down in front of the altar. "So beautiful." 

"I took in consideration his liking." Wangji said, nodding his head. "He must be happy to see you again."

"I… don't know about that. He must have hated me if you told him…"

"I did." Wangji cut his thoughts. "I told him as soon as we met. Everything. Included that I loved you and not him."

"That must have been harsh." Wei Wuxian chuckled imagining his brother reaction, a pang of sadness taking over him

"Mn. He got angry for a long time." Wangji came closer, taking a seat beside Wuxian.

"I'm glad you loved him at the end. That is what matters."

"I didn't." Wangji reached for his hand, holding it tenderly. "I could never bring myself to forget you."

Wuxian felt his heart stop; he pushed his hand back, as if bit by a dog. "Y-you bonded, married, had kids and a life. Don't try to fool me Lan Wangji. You already did it once." His eyes filled with tears once more.

"I took responsibility for my actions. Even if your brother had drugged and lied me into it. I was his mate, but only during his heat. My heart never wavered or stopped loving you. It was your name I called all those years. Your face I saw." He moved closer, reaching for Wuxian’s face, his hand slapped away before it touched him. 

"Stop it." Wuxian said out of breath, he felt as if he had just run a marathon "I… I won't be fooled again. Besides, I'm married now. It's not fair for you to do those things." He got up unsure. It would be a lie if he said that none of him wanted to jump back into those arms.

"Wei Ying." Wangji rushed to follow the running man back to the front door.

"im going." Wuxian screamed to his back when he arrived at the hall, opening the door just to meet a teen rubbing his nose after bumping into his chest.

"What the hel-" The kid's eyes widened looking at him, filling with the tears held in for so long in just one second. He hugged Wuxian, sobbing: "Mom! Mom! You're back!"

Wuxian didn't know what to do, his heart broke by the tears of the teen as he patted his head, giving up his runaway, an instant connection formed even if he didn’t know the reason why

"Jingyi, this is not your mom, he is your uncle. Remember? Your mom told you about him." Lan Wangji walked closer, watching Wuxian turn his gaze to not look at him; he pulled the boy back, feeling the resistance to release the man. "Jingyi, you're hurting him." He could feel the discomfort on Wuxian’s expression.

"Sorry for not being him." Wuxian whispered, kissing the boy’s head when he let go. 

"N-No, I'm the one who should say sorry… uncle?" Jingyi politely replied, drying his tears with his sleeve, heart melting when Wuxian pushed his hand away so he could do it for the boy.

"There is no need, love, call me whatever you want. We are family, okay? Reach me whenever you want." He gave the most gentle and caring smile he could muster, being hugged back by the nodding boy.

"Wei Ying, wait a moment. I have something for you."


	19. Chapter 19

Wuxian waited for his arrival seated at the couch, patting the head of the boy who still refused to let him go. For the first time he didn't care to be a replacement for Wangshu. He heard Jingyi speak about his life, thousands of words by second. The "thing" Lan Wangji gave him was a box full of letters of his brother. At first they were dated by year, then months, weeks, and finally days on the period of time he was admitted at the hospital, according to Wangji’s narrative. 

"This is what he really thought of you." Wangji spoke, giving him the box.

"Mom wrote those all the time, but never found the courage to send them." Jingyi said, toying with the unopened envelopes.

"He didn't have the address." Wangji corrected his son

"It's not like I would be able to read them anyway." Wuxian whispered with a sight, "I need to go now. Thanks for this." 

He got up, walking to the door when Jingyi pulled his hands, eyes begging, questioning him. "A-am I going to see you again?" He looked pained by his leave.

"Of course, love." Wuxian cupped his cheeks, kissing his forehead; he had long noticed the uniform the kid used. "I'm your teacher after all."

Wuxian reached his home with a killer headache, walking the stairs as he curiously played with the box. He placed it on the table, preparing himself a cup of coffee. They lived in a two floors house, the first one converted into a shop, the second containing three suite rooms, a kitchen and a living room. 

He looked at the wooden box, beautifully adorned in black and red, with his name on the top. His mind automatically jumped to the image of Lan Wangji making it in his favorite colors, a smile coming to his lips. He took his cup, and the box, moving to sit on the couch. The letters were arranged by date, in order mixed with pictures laying between them. Wuxian knew automatically that it was all Wangji’s doing.

He got the first letter, the oldest, and started reading: "You stupid. useless brother! I asked you for one thing in this life. Just one thing! And you had to take a bite before giving me it, right? Why don't you just go and die! I hate you so much." He closed his eyes for a second, his heart hurting just imagining how much his brother should have hated him during his life. The follower letters weren't any different, full of resentment and anger: "Do you know? I'm his mate but he still refuses to touch me out of heat! Why didn't you die in that accident? I would be so much happier without you in my life! Just die, Wei Wuxian! Die!"

"Guess what? We have a kid now. Seems like I won! Hope you are having a pathetic life out there!" 

"I… I had a miscarriage today. I blame you for this. Why do you make me feel so bad even when you aren't here? Go die, useless brother. Just die." This was a pattern present in all his letters. Even those in the hospital bed. Wuxian read through them all, aching from the hate he was receiving. He got to the last one and the difference was evident: it was a fat letter, distoning from the one page the others had. He shook his head, preparing for what he was going to read. Eyes burning to the tears when he started.

"Gege… I am scared. So so scared. I'm asking the nurse to write this letter because I have no strength to hold the pen. Gege, my gege, they told me I couldn't have a child anymore. But I just had to try. And I lost it. Should I blame you again? I… thought for so long that my life would be better without you. But these days, you are the only one I wish to have by my side, where are you? You made a promise, remember? To be by my side no matter how petty I was… Ge… do you still blame me? You… Who you gave up your life to raise me well, Who worked double shifts while going to school just to spoil me when everyone turned their backs on us... you who accepted my selfishness to the point of considering giving up your love for me… gege… I'm so sorry. Truth is, I drugged him to have my way. Not once did Wangji say he loved me in all those years, do you know that? And yes, I'm still not allowed to call him like you do. Funny right? I stole your life, but could never replace you. It should have been you who was embraced by him. You could have made him happy… Ge… apart from the days he smiles at our child, he never does it to me. He calls your name in his dreams, even when he is drunk in the heat… it’s always you he sees… what did I do wrong? I… I thought I would be happy if I had him, if I took what you carried as the most important thing.... That I could make him happy…. How stupid can I be noticing that it was only you who could do it, when I'm sick in bed? Gege… my gege… I may never have the chance to make things right again between us, I… I… think my time has come to an end. It's hard to breathe, the pain is so strong… it's always cold here. I… miss you. I miss you so much. I'm scared, ge, I'm scared I will never see you again. See you laugh and pat my head, be spoiled by your words and actions. It hurts, it hurts so much to think I took away your life, your happiness, gege… it hurts to think I was so selfish that I destroyed your life. I'm sorry, even if sorry is too little, and the time is too late, please, please my brother, my family, my gege... forgive me for being so stupid. For all the things I said when hating you. For always taking away what was yours, I'm sorry, I… really am sorry. Ge…. I did only one good thing in this world, I hope you have a chance to meet him, meet my son… love him for me, will you? Love our Wangji for me. Even if you have a new family in this world, please, spare a piece of your heart to love them for me. I… have no rights to ask this, but ge… live the life I stole from you. Be happy, wherever you are, I wish you to be happy. I love you, loved in every moment I lived, and will keep loving you forever… this… is only my punishment for what I did. Please, tell Wangji this. Don't let him blame himself, because I know part of him will do it. He gave me a great, comfortable life. A life that should be yours… but he made it good anyway. Thank you, my brother, thank you for everything… From someone who has no rights to ask for forgiveness, Lan Wangshu."

Wuxian had long hurdled himself into a ball, sobbing to every word he read, but that last letter, the only one truly showing his brother's feelings, took him to another level of depression. He cried hard, body shaking, for so long, that when he could calm himself it was already the middle of the night. He walked downstairs, eyes puffed, greeting his son with a tight embrace. He never felt so blessed to have him in his life.


	20. Chapter 20

"When are you coming?" Wuxian face chat on his computer, still feeling the weight of those letter.

"In one month. There is still a lot I need to finish here before I go. Are you missing me this much?" The man chuckled to the pouting showing on his screen

"Come to arms reach and I will show you just how much!" 

"Oh? Did your brother affected you this bad?" He leaned on the couch, one arm scratching the back of his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fin-" his voice broke for one second, stopping his words. 

"You don't need to be strong with me, Ying. It's part of our agreement, remember? Be honest with yourself, and with me"

Wuxian bit his lower lips, pondering what to say. "it was horrible.... I knew he hated me but… but I never thought it was this much. He… he did such a cruel thing towards me and…" Wuxian averted his eyes, looking at the window. He could feel new tears forming, holding it in the best he could, with tired swallowed eyes.

"Ying… shit. Why did you read it when I'm not beside you? When I can't hug you tight and dry your tears?"

"You called, it's enough."

"Yeah, but…" he nodded for a while. "I called because Yuan told me you were sad. You never tell me those things, it hurts you know? All those years and you still don't trust me. Why did we even got married if it was to be like that?" The man "tscked" looking around.

"Euwoon, you know why. I'm doing my best, isn't it enough?" Wuxian had a new different reason to cry seeing the other defeated expression.

"It is. I just… you are alone there, with the man you loved so much you moved countries to forget. I… you are my everything, Ying. Can't I be a little sad for not being there guarding you?"

"Don't be stupid" Wuxian laughed for the first time that day "he doesn't see me like that. And even if he did, I have you now" he kept his smile despite the lies he was saying.

"Promise? You won't fall for him? Give me a fighting chance. At least this much I can ask for, right? Wait until I get there, until I can reach you, until I make you mine" his beg hurted Wuxian heart. Cha Eunwoo was at his side at the worst moment of his life, without even a reason, he stood when everyone else left. 

"I promised I would give you a chance. Didn't I? I still have six months left. And I pretend to live every single day of those months thinking only of you"

Eunwoo smiled at these words, he felt genuinely happy noticing Wuxian hide suppressing the sleepiness just to keep the conversation. "You are tired, aren't you?"

"Kinda. So much happened today…" The Wei turned to the side to hide his Yamming

"Go to bed, Ying. I will call tomorrow when I'm done with the shop, okay? Dream for me, my love." 

"Seen you tomorrow" Wuxian waved saying his greetings, eyes barely hanging open. He pushed the notebook to the side, closing the screen, sleeping as soon as his head touched the pillow.

His dream was a memory long forgotten, the fight he had with Wangshu when he discovered his bond, the betrayal he felt towards Lan Wangji, and his impulse to buy a ticket to the furthest place his money could allow him to go. 

Wuxian saw himself landing in South Korea, only a few yens in his pocket, he spent the day thinking of what to do, where to go, and how absurd it was to travel to a place he didn't even know the language. It was night, and while he cried, he walked aimless down the streets. He still could feel his belly complaints when the sweet smell of fresh baked bread reached his nose, feets stopping to drool on the window. Everything looked so delicious as if he had never seen food.

"Hey there, are you hungry?" He heard the voice, unable to recognize even one word of what the man was saying, he use the sleeve of his shirt to clean his mouth, taking the bad out of the floor and moving away "wait" the man held his arm, forcing him to stop abruptly, turning to his side. "Can't you understand me?" Wuxian tilted his head in confusion to these words.

"Do you speak English?" The man tried a different language, receiving the same answer. He stared at Wuxian's face one more time, eyeing him from head to toe, noticing the details in his shirt. "Chinese?" This time, Wuxian understood, nodding shily feeling stupid. 

"My name is Cha Eunwoon, and you are?" His Chinese was broken, but understandable

"I'm Wei Wuxian, sorry for that just now" he tried to smile, but the corner of his mouth refused to lift.

"It's alright, are you hungry, mister Wei?" 

Wuxian was ready to say no, but his stomach answered for him, lifting his face on fire.

"Well, that's a good answer" The man laughed pulling Wuxian inside the shop "come, im almost closing, I can give you the leftovers if you don't mind" 

"Ah, no, I…" he was going to deny, but everything smelled so well to his empty belly. "Thank you" he was led to the seats at the balcony, given a piece of cake and some bread. 

"Eat all you want. If you need seconds just let me know" Eunwoon gave him a warm smile, warmer than the cup of coffee offered.

Wuxian cried again, taking the first bite. More tears followed when he finished the cake. 

"Was it that good?" Eunwoon asked, leaning against the shelves in front of Wuxian.

"No. I mean, yes. I…"

"It's complicated?"

"Mn" he bit his lower lip nosing firmly. 

"It's alright, you don't need to tell me" Wuxian was glad he didn't insist. He finished his meal cleaning his tears every now and then, stooding up, he rumanaged in his pockets grabbing all the money he got, pushing it above the counter 

"It's nothing much, but this is all I have" he bowed in apology, it would never be enough.

"Wait" the man called when his hand touched the doorknob "this is all your money?"

"Mn, it is, sir" 

"So you live close by? Or are you going to someplace close?" He raised a brow inquiring

"I… don't actually have any place to go. Was going to try to find a job, but…"

"But you don't know Korean" 

"Mn" his face was on fire again.

"Fuck" Euwoon sighed, crossing his arms. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, "listen… I have an empty room upstairs, that is, if you don't mind sharing the house with me. You don't seems like a bad kid, and the streets aren't a good place to live those days" he said in a go, praying to not regret the offer

"I couldn't possibly" Wuxian waved a hand in front of his body embarrassed

"Then, where are you going from here?" He saw Wuxian silently stare, mouth opening and closing, no sound coming out. 

"That's it then"

"B-but… how could I even repay you?" He was astonished by his lucky

"Don't worry, we will find a way. You can help me with the sorry until you find a job, and teach me Chinese in your free time. Call it a cultural exchange, is that fine by you?" 

"Mn! Thank you" he smiled brightly coming back inside, and Cha Eunwoo could swear his heart skipped a beat.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mom, you don't need to do that. I'm going to be okay, really, we moved because this place is different, you said so yourself." Sizhui tried to reason one last time, seeing his mother going down from the bike.

"We can't be so sure, can we? It's been fifteen years since I studied here. I don't want the same things to happen again. Damnit, I should have asked Eunwoon to keep you until he comes here." Wuxian bit his lower lip in frustration, anxious of his own official first day. 

"We can't keep giving dad trouble, and I would be a month late with my studies.. It is still nonsense that we don't get to ride together till the gates, though." The teen pouted to his Mother.

"Just for a while, okay? Just… pretend you don't know me, when we get a grasp of our surroundings we see what we can do. And don't forget that here I am your father. Call me dad too." This time, it was the perky adult to pout.

"Jeez, and I am the kid." Sizhui started moving with his bike waving to the air as he heard his "father" protest. He was still thinking how insane the idea was when he crossed the school gates.

It was Wuxian's big plan. In his previous school, Sizhui had faced bullying because of their relationship, calling him mom in and out of the environment; he heard many times how having two fathers was weird, even more when they discovered that one was a omega, stopping the boy down for his "feminine face" just to check if he was really a boy, and how much of an omega he had in his blood. The doctors were still unable to understand why Wuxian was able to have a son, but he did, and was glad for it, since Sizhui had become the light of his life. 

He sighed, fists closed on his hips, when he felt the bump on his back. "Morning m- erm, uncle!" Jingyi hugged him, looking up with a smile.

"Good Morning Wei Ying." Wangji noticed in the same moment the heavy bags under his eyes. "Did you not have a good sleep?"

"Morning guys, and no, I didn't. Something got me busy, I think I slept three hours tops." He circled his shoulder holding it. "I'm sore all over." He wanted to clear the misunderstanding, but let it go by the amusing expression on the Lan’s face. 

"I see." Wangji closed his eyes for a little too long, opening it to the most dazzling smile he ever saw. Even with almost sixteen years away from each other, Wuxian still was as bright as the sun. 

"Take your mind out of the gutter." He laughed, projecting his head back. "I was reading the letters. Cried so hard I had trouble sleeping. Oh I swear it was all what I did." He raised both hands to the air, crossing his heart with his fingers

"It’s not weird to do "it" between married couples." Wangji walked, looking straight ahead of himself.

"Oh, yes married" the embarrassed laugh was heard "Do you want to hear a secret? But you have to promise me to not let anyone else discover it." He waved goodbye when Jingyi ran ahead to greet his friends. Hearing the curious hum at his side, he turned around, walking in front of Lan Wangji, in a way the other was obligated to seek his eyes. "Saying that I'm married helps me keep people away. Be it the truth or not." He winked, turning again, running a little to make some distance. 

Lan Wangji could still hear his laughs when the kids approached him, greeting good morning and walking away as fast as they could. None wanting to be closer to the stoic teacher more than they needed


	22. Chapter 22

"Congratulations, you broke him." Huaisang spoke from the gate; Song Lan and him had watched the “Wangxian” interaction, as they liked to call it, placing bets on how it would end. They spotted Wuxian when he crossed the gate, pulling him to the side, amused by the way the Lan turned into stone, standing still in place.

"What did you even say to him to make the robot malfunction? It brings me back to when we were kids. You really are the only one who could make him react like that." Song added, eyes following the unmoving Lan.

"Moi? Nonsense. I'm innocent, your honor. And innocent little me cannot be blamed." The pout on his lips had no effect.

"Bullshit! One day and he is back in your little game." Cheng got closer to them, holding his nephew by the collar to fix his attire before sending him in with a kick for making them late again.

"Oh, so this is the rumored Jin Ling that Jingyi told me about. I see. If you treat women like you treat him you will be single for life."

"You met Jingyi?" They asked in unison, more surprised by this news than with the comeback.

"They met yesterday at my house." None of them realized Lan Wangji had gotten closer.

"He is a very funny ki-"

"No, no, come back a second, you were in his house?" Huaisang waved one hand in the air, rushing for the tea.

"Yeah? What's so weird? I went to see my brother’s altar."

"You… really didn't know about that?" Cheng raised a brow, pitying the way he learned the news.

"I… wasn't able to catch things up for a while. Life was rushed, you see?" Wuxian laughed, rubbing his nose, it was something he would do before lying, but only the Lan knew that. "I… forgot to send the address I was in, we ended up unable to communicate."

"What a terrific brother. And here I thought you only ostracized us from your dreamy life" Cheng spoke abruptly, still hurt for being left behind without notice, getting inside with the other two reprimanding him. Wuxian found It hard to hear, especially from someone he considered family, even more because it wasn't something he had any control over at the time.

"Wei Ying lied just now." Wangji spoke coming to his side. He was worried by his pained expression.

"I did. And as always you caught it right away."

"Mn. You haven’t changed."

"You have no idea how much I did." He left Wangji behind, walking to the gym to get ready for class, remembering all the years he was away.


	23. Chapter 23

Lan Wangji could hear the laughter fill his room from the window, it was a sound more beautiful than "Sonate au Clair de lune" from Beethoven in G minor. He stood watching the teacher play with his students, throwing the ball on those who refused to run another lap. His own class curiously eyeing him for the unconventional change.

"Sir?" A girl got closer, searching what he was seeing. "Should I close the window? You must have forgotten today." Silence was primordial during his classes, even a cough would make Lan Wangji frown at the direction it came. 

"It's okay, miss. Please continue." He spoke moving to the girl's side, fixing her violin into position. "From the beginning if you may."

She took a few glances at the paper, playing the song with difficulty. It was composed by the man, a new song he brought to be exposed on the annual recital, so excited that he was asking them to play it on the first day. None could deny the beauty of the song, or the level of the composition.

"Again." He said when he caught the mistake. 

"Sorry, I don't remember this chord." She blushed embarrassed, but no one in the class laughed, feeling the dread take place due to the proximity of their turn.

Wangji took the violin in his hands, playing it with expertise. He had a reputation of being a master  
of all instruments, many saying that under his wings, one could play like a Meister, even if just in Junior high. The class watched silently, the sound filling the ambient, a mixture of longing and love in their hearts.

"Woah." Wuxian was breathless, hearing the song; he looked up, searching the window it came from, one of the students mocking his open mouth.

"That's dad." Jingyi said, coming closer. "If you hear this level of music, it’s always him." He was proud as he spoke, "He can teach you if you like it!" His eyes shined with the thought of spending more time together.

"Sorry kid, I bet the only person better than him is me." Wuxian gave a gentle push to his head, shoving the kid back to the track field, he could hear the "as if" between laughs, eyes going back to focus and enjoy the melody.

"Sir." The girl called again, when Lan Wangji ended the song. "You didn't put the name on the paper. What should we call it?"

He took a moment thinking about the name. Smiling when he found the right one. "Wuji. It's name is Wuji." He nodded happily with shining eyes. All the class was mesmerized by the stoic professor’s smile.


	24. Chapter 24

"Yo, you know this can be called bullying." Wuxian had entered the room after the third time Lan Wangji said "repeat". He leaned on the open door, winked at the kid holding a violin. It was a boy he knew very well by now. 

"Mister Wei. What are you doing here?" Wangji asked with his ears red.

"I kept hearing this song being played all day, and was curious to see with my own eyes. By the way, your fingers are in the wrong position, babe." He smiled at Sizhui, watching the boy take the violin away to fix his hand.

"This is a very improper way to refer to one student." 

"Oh shit, yeah sorry. I'm kinda new on that."

"No swearing either." Wangji squeezed his eyes to his words.

"Oh yes, kids. Not used to it, I toldyah." He saw the man sigh and press the bridge of his eyes.

"This way of speaking i-"

"I know, I know. Forgive me Mister Lan. Could you please enlighten this humble man of what would be acceptable to do in this room?" He bowed with open arms and crossed legs mocking the Lan, the students holding their laughs.

If it was anyone else, Lan Wangji would be furious, but coming from an old friend, and the love of his life, he glared his intentions quietly, grabbing a flute and passing it on: "You may play with us, that is, if you still remember how it's done."

"Oh, sh-... I mean, I haven't played since high school, so it may sound a little weird, but why not?" He gave shoulders placing the flute under his lips. He heard the whole song only once, disturbed by his own classes, but played with an expertise proper of the composer, giving even more sentiment to Wangji’s creation than the man could ever do.

Flashes of memories crossed Lan Wangji's mind as he heard Wuxian play. The many days they spent in that room, chatting, studying, or just silently listening to songs. The days in his room, lazing around and eating junk food brought by the Wei. The moments they shared a deep connection recording the past. It all weighed heavily in his heart, and at the end of the song, tears blurred his sight.

"Very well." he spoke while the class clapped their hands. "I see you haven’t lost your touch."

"Nah, I messed up once or twice in the middle, my fingers don't have any straight anymore." He opened and closed his hand, watching the fivners move

"Wei Ying, it was perfect." Wangji reached for the flute, fingers brushing Wei Wuxian's gently. 

"Why do you teach P.E. if you play so well, sir? It's a waste of talent." Jin Ling raised his voice to ask, being elbowed by Jingyi.

"Simple. You already have a music teacher in this school. I can't compete with a Lan. I was self taught. He was born in the music room." 

"Nonsense. I was born in a hospital."

"Sixteen years and you still don't know how to take a joke." Wuxian laughed hard, throwing his head back while holding his stomach, he would occasionally hit his tight with one hand.

"You two were classmates?" One kid beside Jin Ling asked. 

"Yup, Wangji here was my desk buddy, best friend, and brother in law. We were born to be together don't you think?" He winked at the kid, making his face go red.

"You should just date, then!" Jingyi added, his class was an advanced one, and only five kids were present: him, Sizhui, Qing, Ouyang and Jin Ling. And apart from the new kid, he knew them all, feeling safe to outer his thoughts.

"Sorry, kid. Your uncle is taken." Wuxian raised a hand showing his ring. "Inside this little beauty are the names of my owners. I can't betray them can I?"

"Names, like in plural?" Qing questioned, finding it surprising.

"Yup. The only two men I love in my life." He could see Sizhui blush to his words. And Lan Wangji stared directly at the ring.

"Can we see it? My dad doesn't have a name written on his." Ouyang asked, raising his hand. 

"Sorry, Babs. This is a secret." He winked again, it was so easy to make kids blush that it made him euphoric to do so. 

"Wei Ying, words."

"Ah, Lan Wangji, what a bore you have become." He pouted, crossing his arms, but didn't miss the blush on the other’s ears.

Wangji sighed, opening his mouth to speak but was cut short by the ring of the bell: "Don't forget to practice at home, we will be presenting the song at the annual recital. But only the best students will take part in it."

"Yes, sir." The kids got up, ready to leave, bowing to Wangji and high fiving Wuxian on the way out. Sizhui looked weirdly to the way Jingyi hugged his father, reading a "we talk at home" on his muted lips.

When the kids got out, closing the doors, Wuxian leaned on the table watching Lan Wangji placing the instruments back in their cover. "Always diligent, my Lan Wangji. Never leaving any mess behind. Remember how I would go running after you taking them out just to see you do it all over again?"

"Mn. How could I forget? We stayed behind for almost half an hour longer when you played that trick."

"But it was fun, wasn't it? And we just talked, and laughed, without a care. You and me, lost in our own world. Those were really good days." Wuxian walked closer to a cello, taking its bow out of the bag, his hand held in the air by Wangji.

"If you dare to do it, I will kiss you so hard your knees will give up." They were only inches apart, the strong fingers on his waist and arm making those words more real.

"You wouldn't dare, Lan Wangji. Not to a married man." Wuxian blushed whilst looking down, seeing the bodies getting closer. He could feel Wangji’s hot breath on his face, moving slowly to his ear when he glanced to the side.

"Are you really married?" Wangji’s hand slipped to his fingers, playing with the ring; he tried to take it away, but Wuxian was fast, pulling his hand and guarding the ring over his chest: his mistake was to look at the Lan, mouth open, allowing the kiss to happen.

It was exactly as he remembered, if not better. Without the drugs or alcohol present, Lan Wangji had total control of his actions, the hand around Wuxian’s waist pulled him closer, the now free one was placed behind his back, leaving no space to move if not in the direction Wangji wanted. He tilted his head, leaning it forward, digging into the warm cave of Wuxian's mouth, tongues dancing a waltz of their own.

It was breathtaking, in one second, all the worries, the rushed walk outside, the voices surrounding them, everything dissipated. There were only two people, two hearts beating faster. "No..." Wuxian pushed him, being forced back to the kiss, knees going weak. "Stop..." he tried again, weaker this time. "Stop!" He finally succeed to set himself free, leaning on the table with watery eyes.

"Wei Ying-"

"No!" The hand he was pressing over his mouth was now raised in the air, one finger pointing at Lan Wangji. "We can't." He let the hand drop: "Sorry, we can't..." His voice was a whisper, tears falling, as the hurt could be read on his face. He covered his mouth again, walking away before Lan Wangji could say any words.


	25. Chapter 25

Wuxian stumbled his way over the corridors, almost falling if not being held by Wen Ning in place. He saw his friend drying his tears, hiding his face on his shoulder. "You should go to the infirmary if you aren't feeling well." He dismissed the kids around him, saying he would accompany Wuxian back.

They walked into the room making Wen Qing jump in surprise, she rushed to grab the crying man and bring him back to the bed. "I swear to God, you have been crying all your tears ever since we came here," the woman said, cupping his face.

"Maybe it was a bad idea, Jie. He isn't ready yet." Ning could remember the sobs he heard from the room next door at night, even when sleeping, Wuxian still cried, parts of him afraid the shared arrangements wasn't such a good idea if that was what the Wen's would see every night.

"We had to try from somewhere. It's just hard, right? It's been sixteen years for us, but for him? Time passed in a different way." She hugged the man, allowing him to sob freely. "It's okay, Xian. We are here, let it all out." She felt him hug her, eyes filling by his pain. "What happened?" She looked at Ning when no response came from the Wei

"I don't know. I found him like that in the corridors, thought it was best to bring him here." 

"You did right." She waited for wuxian to calm down, repeating her question. "Can you tell us now, what happened to you?"

Wuxian nodded, pressing both hands on his face: "He kissed me." 

"Who? Wangji?"

"Mn." He nodded.

"Oh, dear. Isn't that good? Something you always wanted? An opportunity to start again?"

"How, Qing? How can I tell him I am a teen stuck in a grown man's body? You know better than anyone knows how hard it is. Time flowed for him, but me? I'm stuck on the same day I left. How could I bring myself to put him into this mess?" His tears fell again, being pushed away by his sleeves.

"You matured, A-Xian, you did! Maybe not as much as the others, but you aren't a seventeen years old kid anymore. You made it here, made it possible. He will understand."

"Wasn't this why we moved? So you could have friends, family who could help?" Ning pressed a caring hand over his shoulder.

"I… can't. It's just… too much. At this moment I am too much. He already suffered enough, he has so much on his plate, how could I add a…" He stopped speaking, face full of terror. "He will hate me when he finds out."

"Who finds what out?" The voice took the three of them by surprise. In the heat of the moment Wen Qing had forgotten the sleeping Song Lan on the last bed of the room. He scratched the back of his head, sitting up: "So… what's going on, guys?"

"Well, if we need to start somewhere… he is the better option." Ning sighed, looking between Song Lan and Wei Wuxian.


	26. Chapter 26

Sixteen years ago

"You're getting better at this." Eunwoon moved between the tables, grabbing the dishes left after he closed the store, seeing Wuxian do the same at his side.

"The job is easy, the language is the complicated part." His Korean had improved in the short months he worked there.

"Nonsense. You are doing great, love." Eunwoon reclined to give a soft kiss in his lips, pressing a gentle hand over his baby bump. It happened so innocently none of them imagined being possible. A few drinks, a night of talks about the past, and the relationship they created escalated a few degrees.

"Thanks to you." He smiled at the man, feeling nauseated when the smell of cologne reached his nose, Wuxian covered his mouth, keeping the puke in as he rushed to the bathroom. 

"I thought it would end after three months." Eunwoon followed closer, worried about him. Wuxian was seven months into his pregnancy, but his belly was so big it was ready to pop out.

"If you can explain to me how a beta can get pregnant, maybe I will say if this is normal or not." Wuxian rinsed his mouth, still feeling the strong taste inside of it. He got up too quick, the world spinning in his eyes, the strange feeling of wetness dripping from his legs. "Something is wrong-" he managed to say, before everything went dark in a flash of pain.

The next thing he could remember was waking up to the sound of bips around him, tubes down his throat. He wasn't sure how many hours, or days had passed, pressing the button to call the nurse. He saw the woman look astonished at him from the door, screaming: "Oh. My. Gosh! He really woke up! Hurry!" To the outside before rushing to his side 

It was the second greatest shock of his life. Not only did he learn that it had not been days, but years since he slept, but he had a son now. "How long?" He asked confused by the time he spent sleeping, seeing the two years old kid play with his fingers. 

"Two years." The man who introduced himself as his doctor spoke looking at the charts. 

"Why?" Wuxian inquired curious. He couldn't comprehend what was going on. 

"We assumed it is related to your pregnancy, you are marked as a beta, but after further studies, we managed to determine a mistake in your gender, that's why you could get pregnant in the first place. But since you don't have your alpha with you, the baby blood was suppressing side effects to the change, after being removed, your body started to react to the absence."

"Wait, wait, are you trying to say that I am an omega? Me?" 

"We still don't know what happened." The doctor sighed looking at him. "By the register we had, you have a dominant omega as a twin, right?"

"Yes, but, how did you…" Wuxian was astonished, but his question was cut short by the woman's voice.

"It was me." Wen Qing walked inside the room signing a few papers the nurse gave to her. "Do you remember me, Wei Wuxian?"

"I… don't." He shook his head, squeezing his eyes frustratingly.

"Figured, we only met a few times. But you do remember my brother right? Wen Ning?"

"Ning!" Wuxian's face glowed. "Yes, I remember him!"

"Good, he found you by accident when he was visiting me. He called me on the spot, begging to help in your case." She looked at his hands, holding the little baby in his arms.

"Your friend gave him the name of Sizhui, I hope you won't mind. But we had to call him something." 

"I… don't. It’s a good name," he smiled at the kid, who smiled back, reaching his face. "What happened to me?"

"We don't have a name for it yet. But It happens sometimes when an omega has a baby out of bond, or in one he rejects. Your body can't accept the shock of being apart from the alpha and turns down to protect itself. Unfortunately, we don't know when it will strike yet, how long it takes, or if you will relapse or not. I'm sorry if I'm rushing through that information, but we need to take the maximum of our time together."

"But. I. Am. A. Beta." He repeated.

"Again, it was a mistake caused by your brother being a dominant. You are in reality a recessive omega, but your genes were so weak it was mislabeled. The proximity with a dominant alpha woke up your genes. I assume this is the case with the baby’s father." 

"Oh shit." Wuxian widened his eyes, not trusting his ears. "It can't be." He remembered the long night of sex, blushing looking back at the small child. He questioned in his mind if he should blame or praise the alcohol for that.

"Sorry but "can't be" isn't a reality. I need you to sign some papers, again, it may seem rushed, but you need to trust me." Qing gave him a file, papers from the research facility including him on the studies for the syndrome. "This will grant your kid a life, at least." They paid him a good amount to be part of the program for a time of ten years. "We won't debit the time passed so far, so think about it. You could go back to sleep at any time, with no answer to when you wake up again. Think of your child, and what is best for him and yourself."

The woman bowed, leaving the room. Wuxian was already tired from just her words; he looked at the kid at his side, doubting if it was even his kid. He raised his clothes, touching the scar over his belly. "It's real..." He could see the traces of the father on the child's face. Not long, it was the father's face in front of his eyes, now, years had passed since the encounter. He took the pen and paper, signing his name on the marked line.

He slept more than stairs awake for the next few years, Everytime he opened his eyes, the faces around him changed, aged, looking at him with pitiful stares. He was not the only one with this condition, he learned after, but the first to relapse so much. Normally, one or two times was the limit, but in his case, for some reason, his body would fall into a coma if under stress, sick, or just tired. 

*You should just marry each other." Qing joked during one of Eunwoo's visits, he was the one raising Sizhui while Wuxian was asleep, carrying to all the needs the boy had. 

"That-"

"That's not a bad idea..." Wuxian was surprised when the man answered without thinking.

"Are you crazy?" He questioned, surprised.

"I'm not. It's getting hard to deal with Yuan, you see, I have no legal power to put him in a school, and he starts this year. And you are sleeping more than awake, who takes care of you this way? If we get married, I can be the one by your side. They only let me in when Qing is around, but she has a life too." He was serious and logical.

"That was just a joke, but he does have a point." She agreed with the logic.

"Yeah, but… what can I give you in return? We don't even know how long I will be awake this time." Wuxian protested, his child sleeping in his lap.

"Even more reason to do it. What will happen if Yuan gets sick and you are sleeping? If Qing is not available? Being a "friend" of his mother only takes me so far."

"But… it’s not fair to you." Wuxian couldn't imagine being married to anyone other than Lan Wangji in this life.

"I like you, Wuxian. Like, in this way. I want to be there to help you, raise this kid together, if you promise to look my way, at least try to love me in that manner… I want it. It will be fair." 

"You don't have the time to think, A-Xian, unfortunately, your life doesn't allow it." Qing spoke with a heavy heart, but her words worked magic as the Wei nodded only halfly understanding what that could mean. Four years have passed so far, four years seeing only glimpses of his kid. He could not let him grow alone in this world.

This was his life now. Spending more time asleep than awake, the drugs placed starting to give him a little more awake time and every day that he woke up, going back to life seemed more difficult. Sizhui grew, he was now able to speak, learned Chinese and Korean, maths, music, biology, all distant from his eyes. 

That was, until the right coquetel was made, not a cure, but a way to keep him up longer. He was offered a special place in online classes, to make him able to find a job when the day comes that he would be awake enough to this. He graduated two years later than normal, studying only when Sizhui wasn't around. Day by day more awake, until they found the right drug, the one pill he could take to have his life back again.

"That was five years ago." Wuxian spoke. "I had to stay in Korea for check ups, physiotherapy, and to make sure everything was going okay inside of my brain. I had a therapist and lived in the hospital even when I had a normal sleep pattern. At the end of last year they allowed me to come back, but only because Qing was moving here, and she could keep an eye on me. I still need to go there every year just to make sure I won't relapse and the drugs are still working, what is kinda of her job too now I guess, keeping an eye on me."

"There is no cure?" Song was amazed by the story, he felt sorry and pity for the life Wuxian had, cursed by all the times he joined the others commenting on how bad of a friend he was for vanishing without words. 

"In a normal scenario, if the omega bonded it could help with the sintoms, but Xian lived his whole life in a dormant state, we aren't sure of how his body will react. He is one of a kind." Qing answered, feeling moved by her memories.

"But you're married now. Can't he just bite you? Isn't him an alpha, your baby’s father I mean."

"It's a fake. My marriage. Eunwoo already has a bond. He just… doesn't live with him anymore."

"He is dead!"

"Qing!"

"What? He is like family after all this time. I can say it if I want!"

"Yeah, but… dammit. Yeah, his partner is dead, already was when we met. Anyway I don't release pheromones for him to react." Wuxian chuckled. "I can't even be called an omega, can I? Never had a heat to make a bond."

"So… when you said you won't bring Wangji to this… you considered him as your alpha?"

"I… did. When we were kids I always thought he was a great guy, you know? Cursed myself for not being able to bond with him and all that shit. And then… Wangshu happened." He smiled sadly, fidgeting with his fingers. "It's just too much to ask now."

"I don't think it is. I mean, he would never refuse if you asked." Song was sure of what he said

"Exactly. He would never. That's the problem. Would it even be okay to ask this for him? He is a 33 year old man, while I am at most, in my early twenties; the things he lived, the experience he had, is nothing compared to me. I could only live because I received the government’s help. And he is a fucking Lan. I don't deserve to be even in the same room as him."

"I don't think you are giving yourself enough credit. The man has been crazy for you ever since we were kids."

"Preach, man. Please, make him understand this for once!" Qing spoke, raising both hands.

"We tried that for years now. But he just won't accept it." Ning had the urge to mimic his sister, but crossed his arms not to be extra.

"You guys are forgetting just one small detail." Wuxian gave up to his tiredness. "If I can't get into heat, how can I bond with him?"

"We will find a way." Qing promised. "You will be cured or all my hard work is in vain!"

Wuxian sighed whilst being glared by his three friends. He threw his hands in the air, letting them fall on his lap, head down. "Fine. But with one condition."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I'm not the same person, the Wuxian he loved is long gone. If, and I will repeat this just to make sure you all got it, IF he knows me, my current me, and still says he loves me, we tell him all the truth and let him decide what he thinks is fair. No pressure, and if he says no, none of you will beg or be mad, got it?" He raised a brow giving emphasis to his words, his finger pointing at each of them. 

"Easy." Song said, amused. "Ohh this will be fun."


	27. Chapter 27

"There is something I don't get." Song Lan waited until Wuxian arrived, standing guard on the gates, they waited until the other teachers got inside leaving them alone, greeting the students leaning on the wall. 

"What?" Wuxian turned to the side, head pressed on the bricks, arms crossed, a smile on his face.

"You have a husband right? But... where is him?"

"Yeah, him…" Wuxian looked disheartened, feet liking the imaginary stones in the ground. "Euwoon needed to finish some things in Korea before coming here."

"You don't seem very excited about his arrival." He hit a home run without wanting. 

"I… is just so complicated, you know? When he asked me to marry him, we barely had a thing going on. I did more to assure Yuan safety, than out of love. But he is a great guy, don't take me wrong." Wuxian rushed to add, waving his hands in front of his body. "We even have an agreement, after I… got better enough to stay awake more than asleep, we agreed to see what this was going to be. Know each other, and see if we want to stay married or divorce and go our own ways, but…"

"But?" Song tilted his head trying to understand what Wuxian was saying.

"But… I only ever felt something with Wangji. And I'm not even sure anymore if that was true love or a mixup of my fucked up mind. I mean… I do feel nervous around Eunwoo, especially when he gets close to me, and he makes me calm just by listening to his voice, but…"

"With Wangji it’s different."

"..." He got silent for a second, nodding with a reddish face. "Yeah… Lan Wangji… seems essential, to me. They way he smiles, talks, moves… I could die happy in his arms. But then again, it can be all because we basically were raised together, glued by the hips, and I had only him by my side for such a long time." 

The last bit brought pain to Song’s heart, he could still remember the day Cheng and Wangshu talked so bad about Wuxian he had no other choice than to leave the friendship behind, and how Wuxian accepted it quietly, even when ignored, carrying a sad look around until Lan Wangji became a real friend. “And your son?” He moved the subject to not bring any bad memories back to Wuxian’s mind.

"Oh, he is actually a student here. 1-A, Cha Sizhui." He smiled so brightly, so pure, love dripping from the name.

"Not Wei?" Song questioned, intrigued.

"Mn. We had… problems in his last school after people found out about my condition. Kids can't do anything to a teacher, but to other kids? It's brutal. So we used Euwoon’s name on the registration this time."

"Safety first." Song nodded thinking he would do the same in his place.

"Yup, I do think this time will be different. I heard he is in the same year as yours, Yanli, Ming and Wangji’s kids. If it is anything like we used to be, he is in good hands." Wuxian’s smile turned into a laugh, remembering how chaotic they used to be.

"Oh, God. Please no. We need to teach them this time."

"It's payback!" Wuxian joked, seeing Song shake his head. "But, hey, I never imagined that you would still be kicking it with my dear cousin so far. Five years difference is a lot to overcome."

"I blame you twins for that party, you know. Or better yet, I thank you for that. Or I would never meet my angel."

"An angel who let you bone him on the first day you met." Wuxian looked amused, seeing the other turn a deep shade of red.

"You know nothing, I had to wait until I was 21 when he found out I was younger. We didn't get a proper date till then, even after Qing was born."

"At least you had dates, we were always busy with the hospital, or catching up the lost time to go in any." Seeing the sad glimpse of Wuxian eyes, Song swallowed. He understood on the spot the things Wuxian lost by his time sleeping.

"You could just ask Wangji out and end it, you know? He clearly would never say no." 

"I… do think I could but… what would I even do? Like… my brain still thinks an arcade is a good spot to go, and him? I bet he would prefer going to an art gallery, or dinner in some super fancy place. How… how do you even feel like when you are on a date?"

Song Lan thought deeply before answering. He remembered the best date of his life, the first one with Xingchen on his 21st anniversary. "It's… like magic. When I saw Xing walking to me, the whole world seemed to be in slow motion." Wuxian reclined his head back to the wall, his eyes focusing on the silhouette of a man walking in their direction. It was like Song was narrating his thoughts: "There was just him and me, nothing else mattered. And when he spoke? My heart was like gawwwd, and my brain stopped, and then he smiled, and that alone was worth of all my years awaiting. And when we kissed goodnight? My knees got so weak I had to stay longer just to be able to stand back. Qing almost became a big sister that night." 

Wuxian could hear Song’s voice become lower as Wangji got closer, his heart beating so fast his ears stopped working properly. He let his eyes sink into the man, each step making the distance shorter, making Wuxian breathe heavily; it was hard to swallow, the cold pit inside his stomach growing fast, expreading over his body. Angels sang when Lan Wangji stopped in front of him, returning the fiery gaze. "Good Morning, Wei Ying," Wuxian could die just to hear those words everyday. 

"Good morning, Lan Wangji." He held his breath when the other got closer, a hand pulling his waist, lips touching his cheek. 

"When are you going to call me by my name again?" He didn't let go of his hold. 

"Go-good morning, Lan Zhan." His face burned. 

"Mn. That's better." He let Wuxian go reluctantly, only to give space for Jingyi to embrace the man.

"Uncle, you smell so good today." The boy hugged him tightly, looking up to meet his eyes while greeting.

"Oh shit! I forgot my lunch in the backpack!" Wuxian rushed to see the damage on the small container in his bag. He opened it to see the rabbit shaped lunch holding together inside the bento. "Uffa, it's safe." He couldn't cry when he realized who was looking over his shoulder.

"Ehhh, you made a rabbit bento? So childish, not even I have one of those. Looks tasty though." The boy said in front of him.

"Ah, yes, we do those in the mornings, it became a habit after…" he bit his lips to hold in his words. "After I got sick in the past. It helps me eat, my husband used to bring those to me everyday." He was even redder to the amused look of the elder Lan. "It is silly, I know. You don't need to say anything." He spoke to Wangji, covering his face after placing the bento box back on the backpack.

"I think is cute, and adorable, just like you." Wangji patted his head, gently, taking the few straws of hair away from his face, ignoring the burning jealousy inside of his chest. "Everything you do is delightful."

"Ahem." They heard the loud clear of the throat coming from behind Jingyi, turning to see Jiang Cheng with crossed arms, beside his husband. 

"Too much P.A., too early in the morning." 

"As if you don't have a bento made by Huan-ge in your bag!" Wuxian gave him the tongue, getting up to hug Xichen. 

"As if we need one when my sister cooks us lunch!"

"Oh still? You really are a jiejie baby." Wuxian had to hide behind Wangji to avoid the hit, laughing when the man did become a wall against him and Cheng.

"Yeah uncle, mom could use a break, you know." Jin Ling spoke, rushing to grab Jingyi away from his uncle’s fury.

"Just a normal morning, huh?" Song said to the amused Xichen, smiling to the scene. 

"I won't lie, I missed those mornings." Xichen was right, but it was not only him who missed this


	28. Chapter 28

It was lunch time when Xiao Qing strolled between the outside corridors of the school. She had just eaten, and was trying to make digestion listening to the song Wangji had composed, an attempt to memorize all the notes. She stopped abruptly, feeling the body bump into her, phones dropping; she could hear the voices laughing when the boy wearing all grey faced the floor. "Ha! This is your place, get used to it." The three kids laughed, looking down at the kid. 

"What are you guys doing!" She kneeled down to help him up. The boy was silent, almost her age by the features of his baby face, lip bleeding from the bully.

"Stay out of this, Qing." One of the boys spoke, recognizing her from previous years. "This has nothing to do with you."

She stomped her feet, pulling up her sleeves. "Try and make me, Moby Dick! It became my business when he hit me!"

The boy who spoke swallowed looking at her, he spat on the floor between them, pulling the others away. "This is not over, trash man. You can't hide forever." They turned, running away when she had stepped a few steps.

Qing waited until they were out of sight, the information to see the boy she just saved. "Are you okay?"

"Mn," he hummed, nodding, hissing to the broken skin on his lip. The taste of blood taking over his mouth.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" She spoke, seeming angry.

"I'm the janitor, miss. If the grey vest didn't make it clear." He tried not to be rude, but the sassiness came out anyway.

"See? You could have talked to them like this! Knowing that dickhead, he was the one to blame."

The boy chuckled to her words with a smirk. "Dickhead? Are you even allowed to speak like this?" 

"Why not? Because I'm a girl? I could call him a mother fucker to his face, but that would be assuming that someone would fuck with him." She raised her head crossing her arms, the pose of someone who won the war.

"Funny." The boy fixed his cap, beating the dust out of his clothes. "Thank you for that, anyway."

"I'm Qing. Xiao Qing. 1-A. And you?"

"Xue Yang. Janitor's room." He pointed to the tag name on his clothes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Xue Yang." She turned to continue walking when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Qing." Xue Yang offered her a lollipop out of his pocket. "I don't like to own anything, have this as payment if you like."

"Sure." She took the candy unwrapping it and putting it in her mouth. The strong lunch hitting her sweet tooth. "This can be the first parcel." She smiled, walking away, waving her hand in the air.


	29. Chapter 29

"Uncle!" Sizhui could see Jingyi stick to his father from two tables behind. The loud sound of his voice reaching his ears in the packed room. He disliked deeply not being able to be the one hugging him, when another kid could do it so freely. His insides twisting to the smile Wuxian gave the boy. 

"Jingyi is becoming really attached to the new teacher." Ouyang pointed out, from his side. 

"That's creepy if you ask me. He barely knows him." Jin Ling added from the other.

"I heard he is an omega, maybe he is luring him with his pheromones? Isn't Jingyi an alpha?" A kid beside them spoke, receiving nods and verbal confirmation from others.

"Wei Wuxian is a great teacher and you shouldn't be speaking like this about him." Sizhui defended his father, fists hitting the table when he got up. His face became red when he noticed the many eyes turning to him. He rushed outside, bumping into Lan Wangji in the way. 

Wei Wuxian was ready to go after him, feeling the strong hand being placed above his own. Song shook his head to keep him there, here aching for not being able to see his son. "I’ll go." He could only watch as his friend took the lead. 

It was already late in the night when Wuxian got home. His impatience growing meeting after meeting. He walked inside the apartment, greeting the Wens on his way to his room. Sizhui was buried between blankets, not even his hair could be seen. The Wei smiled at the scene, it was something his son did everytime he thought he would be scolded. He laid in the bed, cuddling the burrito blanket into his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He waited until Sizhui's head popped out of the fabric, turning to open his cocoon and hug his father inside of it.

"It's unfair, dad. Why can he be so close to you but I don't?" He pouted, tears forming in his eyes.

"We talked about it, bunny. If people know, they will speak badly of you."

"But they are doing it with you now. And I can't even defend you!"

Wuxian tightened his embrace. "I don't care. Let them speak. The only thing that matters to me is you."

"And you think it is different to me? That I like to hear the whispers, to see others so close to you? We had no time together, yet, the little we get is being stolen by him! You are always too busy working at school, and at home, always tired. When do I get to have you?” He got seated, screaming his last words.

"Yuan, I'm here for you always. But things ar-"

"Don't say it's complicated! Dad, you always say it! Why did you even keep me if it was to be like that? I wish you weren't my mother, I wish I had a normal family! A normal life!" He stormed out of the room leaving his father astonished, no matter what they suffered, Sizhui was always patient and caring, for the first time in his life he let his feelings flow.

"Yuan-" Wuxian rushed to go after him being stopped at the door by Wen Ning, holding him in place. 

"Let him sleep it out okay? You guys can chat again tomorrow. He can sleep with me" The man hugged him tight until he stopped struggling. 

"No, he can have the bed." Wuxian walked to the living room, he saw Sizhui hugging Qing on the couch, face buried while crying. It broke his heart, to know he thought he would be better off in a real family. He walked from the doors, taking his jacket.

"Where are you going at this hour?" Ning asked, seeing him getting ready to leave.

"I need to clear my head." Wuxian spoke before closing the door behind him. It has been so long since he last felt so small.


	30. Chapter 30

His feet moved without him noticing. They took him to the park he used to go when he fought with Wangshu. Normally, the younger Lan would be there waiting for him in the hippo house, with a blanket and a bottle of hot chocolate in his hands. 

Wuxian got inside the tunnel, legs laying out of the plastic teeths. He had grown so much, even his favorite spot had become so small to him. He sighed, back pressed against the wall, tracing with his fingers the still visible carving of two kids holding hands. It was the representation of him and lan Wangji. He smiled fondly at the picture. When he did the drawing, his heart still belonged to the Lan. Life was easy, and his future so bright. He closed his eyes for one second, letting the flow of emotion wet his face.

He stayed silently sobbing for almost one hour, when the footsteps reached his ears. "Wei Ying? What are you doing here?" He opened his eyes to see a sweaty, out of breath Lan Wangji.

"Lan Zhan." Rushing to clean his face, he hoped the night had made it difficult to see the tears falling.

"What's wrong?" Wangji got closer, sitting by his side, welcomed by the strong arms moving to hold him. His body froze for a moment, before he returned the hug, patting Wuxian’s head, deeply buried into his neck. "It's okay. Everything will be okay." He shushed the man for a long while before the sobs stopped coming out. 

"Lan Zhan, what are you doing here?" Wuxian asked when he calmed himself. 

"Night stroll. You?"

"Fighting the family, what else."

"Some things never change." They would always meet there when Wuxian fought his siblings

"Well, you need to learn to not hit the roof now," Wuxian laughed, making Wangji’s heart relieved.

"Mn. We grew quite a bit."

"Speak for yourself. I'm still the same. You look like a fucking model." Wuxian held his knees close, leaning his head on them, side looking at the Lan.

"Wei Ying grew very well too. Could easily be an actor on TV."

"Woah, you watch TV now?"

"Mn. The news." One more thing dividing them. Wuxian only turned the TV on for movies, series or animes. Never the news. 

"You really are an adult now. Wangshu did you well." It made Wangji uncomfortable to hear his tone. 

“It had nothing to do with your brother."

"It all has to do with him." The Wei leaned back, getting in a weird position to lay his head against the wall.

"Do you want to talk about your fight?" Wangji asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes… and no." It was the common answer Wuxian gave in those moments. "Would you believe if I told you we have a son, but I could not see he grow up because I was sleeping almost all those years I was away, that I am an omega and got sick for not being in a bond but having a baby, and because of it my mind was stuck on my seventeen's way longer than it should so that's why I don't know how to process emotions and still think like a 25 year old even if I am 33 now?" He spoke so quick it was hard to follow

Wangji chuckled to his reply, looking back at the man. "I would say that this is a weird movie. But I would believe it, because it's you telling" He saw Wuxian's face go serious, getting up to sit beside him. 

"I fought my husband because you kissed me." Wuxian said out of the blue, pretending not to be hurt. 

"You told him?"

"Mn. I tell him everything." He looked at his feet, cold coming through his sandals.

"I see." Wangji nodded. "You do have a husband," was all he could get out.

"We met when I moved away. His partner died soon before. The big C. They were my employees, and landlords, since I rented a room in their house. We got closer naturally after that, both mourning a lover." His eyes reached Wangji's. "He thought you were dead for a long time from how much I cried at night."

"I see." He answered shortly, leaving no room to show his pain. "You should have come back."

"And see you married to my brother? Having a family with him, smiling, eating, sleeping by his side? No thank you. I didn't know if I was ready to see it even now, if things were different."

"Then…" Wangji felt his heart rush when he asked: "Why did you come back?" He feared the answer.

"I thought I was over you. That I could be happy to see you happy, even without me." He sighed, lost in his mind. "That kiss proved me wrong, huh?"

*Wei Ying." Wangji leaned closer, getting a little disheartened when Wuxian got up.

"It’s late. Thanks for being with me. I should go. He must be worried." He lied, but how could he say the truth without bringing Sizhui up

"Mn." He saw the man give a few steps, mustering courage to call him: "Wait!" He rushed to get up, hugging Wuxian from behind. "I… still love you. I just need you to know that."

"Mn." Wuxian nodded, A sad smile on his lips. "So do I...I think" He gave another step, getting out of Wangji’s embrace. He stopped, turning to face the Lan. "If that story was true, how would you feel?"

"Sad." Wangji spoke in one heartbeat. "That I couldn't be with you, and our son, when you needed me the most. Guilty, for being the one who betrayed you and left you alone. Angry… to see another man in my place. Hopeful… to have a chance to right my wrongs." He stared at Wuxian with passion, tears stinging his eyes, as he said those words.

The Wei swallowed loudly, staring back at him. He could see an unspoken pain in Wangji’s eyes, pain for the years apart, for the life they didn't share, after all, he felt the same. "Good night, Lan Zhan." He walked away, hurt by the saddest "Good night, Wei Ying" he ever heard.

He didn’t turn back.


	31. Chapter 31

His head hurt like hell when Wuxian woke up that morning. He waited in the bushes until Lan Wangji went away, watching the Lan standing in the moonlight, feeling the wind on his face, the touch left lingering on his skin. It took him some time after seeing him move, to go back to the tunnel, making himself into a ball, deep inside the toy. He slept, crying, still hurting from his son's words… imagining if he should just give up and marry Eunwoo to give Sizhui what he needed.

He didn't go home that morning, and for once, he was the first at the gates of the school. "A-Xian?" The familiar voice brought tears to his eyes. He recognized it in the same instant, fearing for all his time there living this encounter. 

"Jie..." he replied, turning around, her smile as gentle and warm as he remembered.

"What are you doing here dear?" She cupped his cheek, eyes widening to the touch. "You are freezing!" She held his arm, pulling him inside.

"Jie…" Wuxian didn't have the heart to look her in the eyes. Just like when they were kids, he allowed her to drag him inside, to the culinary classroom she had at the school, seated on the bench, he played with his fingers above his lap "I…"

"You don't have to say it..." She didn't look at him either, hands moving on the stove. "Not if you don't want it. I know how painful everything must have been for you..."

His tears felt heavy, falling on his cheeks, carrying all the weight he had inside his chest as he told her all the cruel truth of the last decade of his life, starting at the party, ending that morning. "I'm sorry." was all he could say when he finished. The sound reaching his ears, from gasps between the sorry to loud sobs.

"You… my poor xianxian." She left everything behind to embrace her little brother. "Oh, my A-Xian." No words could describe how much her heart hurt for her little brother at that moment. "Why did you have to move so far from my reach, grow in such a distant place. My Xianxian, what I would give to be by your side when you needed me… I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you-" 

"Jie…" He hugged her back, unable to do much other than that, the soup almost burned while they shared each other’s warmth. 

"You…" she swallowed her tears, moving a bowl of soup in front of him. "Eat, give me your phone, I will send you my address, come to me next time you need a place, A-Xian."

"I wouldn't want to bothe-"

"Bullshit." She cut his words, although sounding harsh, her eyes were full of love and warmth. "You are never a bother, never was and never will be. We don't share blood, but we share a bond. I already lost one baby brother, so don't you dare try to make me lose another one!" Her eyes were serious, seeing him nod.

"Mn. Sorry, I'm so sorry, jie." He took a sip of the soup, it always worked to make him feel better. 

"There is nothing to be sorry about. You didn't ask to be sick." She repeated the same thing Qing would say every time he apologized for being a burden, making him smile to the fond memory. "I like you more like this, you know? My Xianxian deserves to smile and feel loved everyday of his life!"

"Was that why you put spices in the lotus soup?" He felt the taste at the end of the bowl, strong pepper mixed at it.

"Mn. Spicy soup for my spicy Xian!" She joked, an old thing they used to do. With her like this, in front of him, it seemed like nothing had ever changed, like he was back into the days shared at the Jiang house, alone in the kitchen talking about their lives. And that was good.


	32. Chapter 32

Wuxian counted down the days until Eunwoo would arrive. For the rest of the week he accepted Yanli's proposal, sleeping at her place to give Sizhui space. He wanted nothing more than to hug his son, but had no other choice as the kid plainly ignored him every time they crossed paths. But it was bound to end, as his class was the one Wuxian taught that day. 

"Move your legs more, Jin Ling, higher!" He screamed to his nephew, already accustomed to the side glare he received. "Ugly faces won't scare me. I was raised with your uncle?" He heard the rest of the class laughing with his joke, all but Sizhui. 

"Cha Sizhui, your turn," he called, being ignored until one of the kids poked Sizhui’s side, pointing at the track. They were measuring individual timings. "Sizhui!" His heart stopped when he saw the kid fall, seating while holding his knee close to the chest. "Are you okay?" It bled from the contact with the floor.

"As if you care." Sizhui pushed his hand away, getting up, leaving Wuxian astonished, unable to move. He was never treated like that. 

"Shi…" he whispered, feeling his tears fall. His name was screamed by the other kids when they rushed to see if he was alright.

"Wuxian, are you okay?" and "Did it hurt that much?" were being asked, from all his sides. If one thing, he had gained all those kids’ love already.

"I am, it's okay, babies. Don't worry." He patted a few heads, his tears being dried by small hands. 

"Cha Sizhui! Apologize, now!" Xiao Qing said loudly, looking at him with an angry expression. 

"Yeah man, don't you think it was too harsh?" Jin Ling was the next to complain, arms still holding Wuxian after helping him up. But it was the sight of Jingyi cleaning his tears that infuriated Sizhui more, making him turn around and keep moving even after his name was called in protest by his classmates.

"I'm sorry uncle, I don't know what bug bit him, he's been like that all week!" "A pain in the ass if you ask me." Jingyi spoke, followed closely by Jin Ling. 

"Don't take him wrongly, you guys, he is just dealing with a lot at the moment." Wuxian was glad to be liked, but he wished this feeling was turned to his son's side. 

"He's just a dick if you ask me." Jingyi crossed his arms, huffing to his gone friend.

"Jingyi, I promise you, Sizhui is a good kid. Just like you guys, so a little effort, okay? For me? Pretty please?" He pouted, asking the favor.

"Jeez, how the hell do you even know it? He's only been here for two weeks now, and has had that sour face on since day one!"

"An adult knows..." was all he said, looking at the direction his son had walked, the sudden nervousness reaching his insides. "Now go, it's Ouyang’s turn to run." He changed the topic, worried things could never go back to before.


	33. Chapter 33

"Aunty." Sizhui called when he walked inside the infirmary limping. "I fell, do you have a band-aid?" Before he could end his words she had already patted the chair in front of her, all the medical items needed to care for him placed on the table at her side. "He called, didn't he?" He sighed, reading her eyes.

"Did you think he wouldn't care just because you are giving him a cold shoulder? He is your mother after all." She disinfected the wound with extra medicine to make it ache a little longer. "How long will you keep it going? Only God knows where he is sleeping these days."

"It's not like I want to, okay? I just… I said things to hurt him, and now… now I don't know how to apologize." He hissed to the hit she gave his knee after placing the band-aid at the wound.

"Oh, did it hurt?"

"Mn." He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I did it with intention, but it wasn't really what I wanted to do. Do you forgive me?"

"Y-yeah? Even if I don't understand why you did it." He looked confusedly at her face. 

"Apologize like this and he will accept it. He is a sucker to you anyway." She spun on her chair, cleaning the used items.

"Dad's right, you are scary, aunty." 

"Mn, he knows me well." She had a proud look on her face. "But really, I waited the whole week and none of you have said anything; what's happening between the both of you?" 

"I…" he felt a sudden wave of shame hit his little body, looking down to hide from the inquiring eyes. "I told him he should never have had me if it was to be like this, that I hated to have him as a mother, that it should be better to have a normal family." Hurtful words that made him feel broken just repeating, imagining how bad it had made his mother feel.

Qing’s jaw dropped. She was used to the calm side of this kid, the accepting side, ready to support Wuxian at any moment. "What made you say this to him?" She left out the bits about how it certainly made his mother feel. 

"He… he…" he sighed, hiding his face. "This is stupid, I am stupid!"

"It's okay, A-Yuan, I won't judge you." Her hand reassured him, squeezing his hand tightly. 

"I… hate…" his voice was an inaudible whisper.

"What?"

"I said that I hate seeing him with Jingyi!" His face was red when he took the hands from it, voice so loud it was almost a scream, making Qing lean back in surprise, eyes wide open.

"Oh, my. Our little Wei is jealous?" It was indeed a shock, but she laughed at how adorable it was. "Did you tell him that?"

"I… may have." He hid his face again, defeated by her smile.

"I see." Qing patted his head, holding both hands so she could look at his face. "Do you ever stop to imagine how weird this whole situation is for him? Or to this Jingyi kid?" 

"Why would it be weird to that bastard?" He looked angry at the thought of it.

"Just imagine. Wangshu is dead for what? Seven years? It was his mother, who loved him deeply. And suddenly he has a person standing in front of his eyes, with the same face, same voice, calling his name. What would you do in his place? How would you feel? If Wuxian had never woken up, but you met Wangshu now, wouldn't you want to know him better?"

"But it is my time now!" Sizhui’s tears shined in his eyes, spilling slightly. "It’s my time to have him. Even Jingyi had his mother for longer than I did! Why can't I want him more? Why do I have to share? How is this fair?"

"I never said that this is fair, my love." She pulled him into a hug, allowing his tears to fall, her eyes watering too. "I'm just saying that he needs this moment to heal, to move on. And so does your mother, he just discovered his brother is dead. That all he thought was right is wrong, he is… messed up right now. All the frozen time is reaching to him in one go. Give him some space before adding another problem, okay?" 

It wasn't fair to ask this for a kid, not one who just wanted to have his mom, his person, at his side. But Qing worried about all the stress accumulating inside of Wuxian’s mind, and what only she, and the man himself, knew it could cause. Squeezing her eyes tight, the feeling of a head shaking in his arms was reassuring, and her wishes to fix this situation crossed her mind with a strong force. She just hoped it wasn't too much, too fast, for the sleeping beauty to take.


	34. Chapter 34

"Dad…" Sizhui came back when the class was over, feeling conflicted by the gazes he was receiving as he walked to the track field; he made sure nobody was around before speaking to the teacher. 

"Yuan..." Wuxian raised his arms midway, unsure if he was still allowed to hold his son. 

"It's okay." Sizhui caught the hands in the air, completely lifting them to fit inside the hug. He let his head lean on Wuxian’s neck, his arms going around the adult’s waist. "I'm sorry..." he whispered against the skin, feeling the hug tight around him.

"I'm sorry too. I… sorry I wasn't able to give you a normal life. That I paid so much attention to your cousin." He would cry if there were any tears left in him.

"No, dad… I am the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You are great, and I love you so much, I would never ask for a different mother than you, not even if I was asked to choose from the entire world!" He squeezed his father tight, the soft laugh warming his heart. 

"I love you so much, my baby." Wuxian pressed his cheek against his head, niggling the boy. "I'm sorry I could not give you what you needed when I was asleep. You don't know how much I hopped to see you in my dreams, how happy I was when it happened, or when I opened my eyes to see your face greeting me good morning."

"I know, cuz it was the same for me." He stopped for a few minutes, adding a soft: "It’s... okay to share" at the end, even if his heart disliked it.

"Are you sure?" Wuxian was surprised by those words.

"Mn. You need it too, right? To know him, aunty told me so."

"Qing always has had a lousy mouth." He laughed again, still holding the boy, the vibrations of his body mixing with those of Sizhui.

"But she isn't wrong, is she?"

"No…" he admitted with a sigh. "It was just too much… I think… I thought I had more time. Mor…" His sobs cut his words. "I thought I had a chance to fix my relationship with your uncle."

"It's okay, dad." Sizhui moved to see his face, a gentle hand drying the barely present tears. "I have a feeling he would like to have done the same." He came back to the hug, tighter this time, reassuring his father of all that was spoken. "I'm sure…"

The pictures started circulating inside the school the next day, the caption "another victim of the charming omega teacher?" Written with caps lock above them; the picture showed Wuxian hugging Sizhui on the field, Jingyi in many other moments. The boy scrunched his nose looking at the screen shown by his desk partner.

"What nonsense is this?" The text made many remarks to Wuxian being an unmarked omega, hiding a deeper relationship with his students as he lured them with his pheromones.

"We know, right?" Ouyang agreed with him, it's been only a few months from the start of the semester, but he was one of those who had Wuxian as his favorite teacher. "I call bulls on the whole thing!" He placed the phone down, hiding it as Huaisang got closer.

"What's bulls?" He took the phone away, looking at the screen. "What the fuck?" His eyes widened even more of those from the kids who heard him swear.


	35. Chapter 35

"Did you hear about that teacher?" Xue Yang asked A-Qing as he cleaned the trash bins, the girl quietly playing the violin by his side. "That's all the others are talking about at the restroom."

"I never took you for a gossiper." She looked at him, placing the instrument down, moving closer to his pockets, taking the lollipop out of it.

"I'm not. I'm just tired of you missing the same note every time. I thought I could ask since the boys involved are from your class." He was used to it by now, to her.

"Mn… it's bullshit people with too much time in their hands invented." She unwrapped the candy admiring it in the air before placing to her mouth

"Do you think he will be okay? People are saying he will probably be fired." He smirked at her actions. "You will get sick, or fat, if you keep doing it." He added, smiling at her.

"Nonsense. I have no fat in my body, if you want to know. And my dad forbade me to have candies at home, so this is my paradise. You are the one who should worry, your baby cheeks are still there you know?" She gave him the tongue, moving the bow to the side. "I don't think he will be fired over humor." Their talks were always like this, a subject above another, making it hard to follow if you weren’t used to it.

"I have low sugar in my blood, anyway, I hope he is okay with that, it sucks to be misunderstood and blamed for others actions." He felt it in his skin once, when he was still at school, bullied and incriminated by an action he didn't commit, taking the blame over the broken school property as the rich kids who actually did it pointed fingers at the poor classmate. At the time, nobody believed in him, until later they got caught on the spot, but it was too late for him then, and a job was all he got out of the situation.

"It's hard, I assume. But we won't let this happen." She felt sorry for him as she did when listening about his past. "He is the best teacher we have, we can't let it go that easily." She said confidently, but things wouldn't end just like that.


	36. Chapter 36

"Wei Wuxian, are you for real?" Jiang Cheng barely let him walk inside the teachers lounge before raising his voice, the gossip still leaning in the mouths of other teachers around him. 

"What did I do wrong now?" He was already tired from all the problems with his son, not wanting to have any more to think about. 

"You didn't see it?" Huaisang asked, raising his phone. "It's all over the school page on Facebook."

Wuxian had a weird feeling when he reached for the phone, his mind going blank as he read the things on display. "This is ridiculous," he laughed out loud at the situation. "Why would I even prey on kids when I'm married?" He smiled weirdly for a second, eyes still glued to the device.

"But those pictures…"

"He said he didn't do it, so that's it." Lan Wangji cut Huaisang off, putting down the book he was reading. "You should have more faith in your friend, and your brother." He glared at Jiang Cheng when he said the last bit, who moved on his seat, embarrassed.

"What brother? I only know the Wuxian from fifteen years ago, this person is a stranger to me." 

"Wanyin!" Xichen looked astonished at him, eyes moving to the hurt expression of the Wei.

"It's okay, Xichen-ge, he is right. But there is one thing that never changed in me, Mister Jiang: I would never touch a kid, no matter how much in need I could be." Wuxian was the one glaring at him this time, discomfort showing on the Jiang’s face.

"Who knows what you have done so far? What kept you so busy you couldn't even call home?" It hurt Wuxian deeply to hear those words.

"Home? Have you ever made it home for me? Don't you remember that I was left alone because of you and my brother? That even at that so called home you made me feel like a stranger? As if I was stealing your place? You are right in one thing, we aren't brothers, you chose one when two came around, and it was never me. It never will be, will it." He turned around before the Jiang could add anymore, leaving the others dumbfounded by his speech. Wuxian remembered it well, dreams and more dreams during the coma never made him forget, replaying all the moments in his life he wished he could forget. A nightmare that forever went on.


	37. Chapter 37

Things escalated quickly in the school, during classes, and outside: the pictures were all what was talked about. Wuxian could feel the eyes on his back as he walked, hear the whispers about him, his smell, his "juicy ass". There was no more respect, no peace, nothing. He entered the music room after making sure it was empty; the only place that used to bring him so much comfort he wished to never have left before.

It was a mistake he regretted the moment he heard that voice: "Are you lost?" He turned to face the Lan closing the door behind himself, the memory of the kiss flashing in his mind.

"Y-yeah." He cleared his throat. "Kids used to hate this room when your uncle was our teacher, I was hoping to get some rest here." He felt even more agitated now.

"Mn. I still keep it quiet, no talk, no food or drinks."

"They avoid it like the plague."

"Mn." His nod made the other laugh hard. "Wei Ying is welcomed here to rest." Wangji moved from the cello, positioning it between his legs when he took a seat.

"I always liked to see you play the cello." Wuxian sat at the piano, looking at the Lan, his fingers moving on the keys. "You had such a strong presence behind it. But I liked the piano too... I think I liked everything that involved your fingers. They look pretty when you play." Before he knew it, Wangji was standing in front of him, looking down at his expressions. "W-what- are you doing?"

"Giving you something to look at." Standing in front of him, Wuxian’s eyes went directly to his privates, blushing, quickly looking to the side. "Not that, move aside." Wangji didn't wait for the words, sitting beside him, fingers moving to the keys, happy to see he could still shake the man.

"Are you going to play for me, Lan Zhan?" 

"Mn. Any requests?" He already knew the answer, it was always the same.

"Sonata au Clair de Lune." They spoke in unison.

"You know me so well."

"Wei Ying never changed." It was reassuring to hear this from his mouth.

"Isn't it bad? To keep being the same after so many years that have gone by." It was a sensitive topic to him, one he feared more than anything else for the implications brought with it.

"Mn. For some, it is. People change when they get old. Since the environment changes with them. Life becomes harder to some." He could speak for himself on that point. "But it is good to have a strong core. You changed a lot, but not on the important topics. I like it. Feels like I still know you." His eyes locked even if the music had already started. 

"You got old." Wuxian laughed, embarrassed. "I got old," he moved his glare. "Your fingers are still beautiful." 

"Wei Ying is still beautiful. Will still be when he hits old age." 

"How could you know? All wrinkled, I may look like your uncle, you know? Let my beard grow, my hair, be a crazy old hippie in the mountains!" His laugh was as beautiful as his fake old squeezed face. 

"Mn… like I said, beautiful." The song stopped as they stared at each other. "Wei Ying will always be the same in my eyes." He leaned closer.

"We can't." Wuxian lowered his face, foreheads touching instead of lips. 

"Wei Ying, please." Wangji begged, craving the touch, and he wasn't the only one.

"We can't." It almost brought him to tears, being this close to the face of his dreams, stomach going cold with just one touch; his heart rushing so much it could be felt in his throat, but even as he repeated "we can't" he didn't move when the hand reached his jaw, nor when it slowly lifted his face, eyes closed waiting the moment to come.

His phone rang as they were so close; he could feel Wangji’s breath on his skin. "Fuck." He whispered, squeezing his eyes harder, making sure to not curse on the perfect sanctum of the Lan. He looked at the screen, getting up and moving fast to the doors.

"What's wrong?" The Lan got up to follow him.

"The kids are fighting!"


	38. Chapter 38

They arrived at the canteen soon after, running on the Packers corridors, after Song Lan sent him a message. The first thing he could hear was Sizhui’s voice, screaming loudly: "It's your fault!" as he pushed Jingyi away.

"Why is it my fault?" He replied with a push.

"If you didn't hug him all the time he would never be in this mess." The screams continued from both boys, face red in anger. 

"Ehh? So what? He is my uncle! I can hug him! What gives you the right to do the same?" A few more pushes from both sides, even parted away by their friends, the duo seeked blood.

"He is my f-"

"Sizhui!" Wuxian’s voice made both of them stop, jumping in surprise, looking at him. Jingyi was the first one to move, hugging Wuxian and giving Sizhui the tongue.

"You little-" It was so fast no one saw it coming, the punch hitting Jingyi right in the cheek, making the boy stagger a few steps back.

"Sizhui?" Wuxian took Jingyi in his arms, seeing the blood drip from his lip.

"You bitch." The little Lan held his head high, blood coming from his nose too.

"See?" Sizhui started with blurred eyes. "I love you more, so why do you run to him? Why can't I be mad nor sad? It's not fair! It's not fair I need to share!" His scream made the whole canteen stop, silence deafening everyone. "Why do you run for him?" He had such a pained expression that Wuxian could feel his heart breaking.

"Babe… that's not…" but as soon as he released Jingyi, the second punch hit him right above the red mark.

But what made everyone shocked wasn't the punch, or the declaration… it was the slap echoing in the room. "Yuan! That's enough!" Wuxian spoke harshly, realizing what he did when the kid looked shocked at him, tears falling from his eyes, moving to leave the room. The young boy ran, ignoring the screams. "A-Yuan! A-Yuan!" Wuxian screamed, following him outside.

Wuxian managed to reach him when the boy runned to the backdoor of the school; it was a hidden spot, empty and distant to curious eyes. "A-Yuan… I'm so sorry." He held a hand up, being pushed away by his son.

"You said… you said things would be different here. You said we would have time for us. Why did you lie to me? Why do you like him more?" His mind speaking without a filter.

"Nonsense! There isn't a person in this world I would love more than you, none! Not Jingyi, not your father, no one! My heart is yours and yours only." He pulled the boy into a hug, holding him tight even when pushed away. "A-Yuan, in this life, there is nothing I want more than to have you by my side. Always, and forever, I would be happy even if it was just the two of us on the planet." He felt the boy stop struggling, hugging him back.

"Why do you give him so much attention? Why am I the only one who can't say who you are? You're mine, and I'm yours, I don't care for what they will say, I'm proud of who I am, and I want to be able to say it." He had grown enough to the embrace, having the right height for Wuxian to kiss his forehead, making him regret that time continued as he lost all this growth happening. 

"It's my fault." He kissed his forehead again, cupping his cheeks to look at his eyes. "All of this is my fault, I'm sorry. I’m so sorry." He glued their heads together by the place that was kissed. "I'm so sorry, I thought it was the best, I was mistaken. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" His words repeated like an echo while both cried… unaware of the eyes who followed them there.


	39. Chapter 39

Lan Wangji couldn't believe in his eyes. He had avoided every rumour, commentary and little gossip he heard the whole week at school... he believed in his Wei Ying, he ~wanted~ to believe the man hadn’t changed, but if not, how could he justify what he was seeing? Hearing? It WAS Wuxian hugging and kissing the boy, it WAS him exchanging love confessions, his confessions, with another man, a kid on top of that! He would have found it ridiculous if that wasn't happening in front of his own eyes. 

"Lan Zhan." He was so shocked he forgot to hide, being caught by the surprised Wuxian. "Go on baby, I will deal with him." He saw Wuxian press a hand on the kid’s cheek one last time before pushing him away.

"Are you sure?" Sizhui rushed to ask, fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, it will be alright." The boy walked away, leaving his dad to take care of the new problem.

"Lan Zhan, how much did you see?" Wuxian had a calm face: he thought, if he was to be caught, there’s no one better than this man, that way at least he could just clear things out between them. He waited to be met without response, waving a hand in front of the Lan’s eyes as he tilted his body to see his face "Lan Zha-"

The words were cut by the loud voice, scratching the unused throat. "Are you crazy?" Lan Wangji looked at him in disbelief. "A student, Wei Wuxian! A kid in his teens!" His mouth worked faster than his mind.

"Lan Zhan, is not like th-" 

"Enough!" He felt rage. For the first time in his life, he could not suppress his words. "How dare you taint this institution with shameless actions? How dare you touch a student!" He regretted the speech at the same moment the words left his mouth.

The chuckle came unexpectedly, making accompaniment to the watery eyes. "I will ask this just to make sure, and I do hope you think before you speak. I can accept if your little lesson was out of despise, but I do not take it lightly to be doubted. So, Lan Wangji, is this the kind of person you think I am?" 

No, he opened his mouth to say, but instead: "I just saw it with my own eyes, heard your love trades" was what came out. 

Wuxian released in a fat motion all the air inside his lungs; it felt as if his guts were punched. He raised a hand to his forehead, the other on his hips, shaking his mind to try and find any sense left. But it was to no avail. 

"Teacher Wei Wuxian, please come to the director officer, Teacher Wei Wuxian…." He raised his head by the voice coming from a distant intercom. 

"Saved by the bell." He glared at Lan Wangji. "Don't let me see you again for some time. You know, might as well ever." His tone was icy cold, hiding the pain he felt, but regardless, Wangji’s rage would not allow him to see it anyway. There was just no reason to lie… it was over.


	40. Chapter 40

"Did you call me, sir?" Wuxian walked inside the officer glaring at the third man in the room with wide eyes. "Xichen-ge." He bowed with his head in recognition.

"Quite an interesting day you gave us." Xichen smiled from his chair, pointing for Wuxian to sit.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He put his hands on the Jersey pocket holding tight the paper envelope inside. "I wish things were different, but I... lost control."

"Exactly!" Qiren spoke seeing the conversation getting where he wanted. "About the pictures, we know it's not true, but what Sizhui did with Jingyi… and the public display of violence against a student you showed us… even if he is your son, we can't allow this to go without a punishment." He saw Wuxian’s eyes growing big, his head snapping to Xichen’s side, the older Lan raising a hand when the man opened his mouth, shaking his head.

"Sorry, he had to tell me. I'm on the board too, but if it gives you a sense of security, I'm the only one who knows so far." Xichen replied to calm the other. 

Wuxian sighed deeply, throwing his head back to the chair, he stared at the ceiling, his body felt as heavy as the world around him. "It’s not like I should be hiding it, anyway." He raised his hand, eyes getting a glimpse of the ring on his finger. "Be a mom, or dad, he is my son. And I'm not ashamed about it. I just wanted to avoid this kind of situation. Being one more bad memory to a child who suffered so much because of me…" he kept speaking, more to himself than the others. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? What a sad excuse of a father."

"You should not think like that." Qiren answered his unmade question, Xichen nodding in agreement. "He isn't a bad kid, just needs a little guidance."

"We can help, if you let us," the other Lan completed.

"Mn." Wuxian put down his hand, reaching for the piece of paper once again. "This is the least I can do to repay all the trouble I'm bringing. I'm sorry for not giving a notice before." He placed the paper above the desk, fingers leaning over it, he bowed, whispering a last sorry before turning to the door.

"This is not necessary!" , "We can think of something else!" He heard the others say, mind focused on what HE could do to make things right again.

"Thank you, for trusting me when I didn't." He closed the door, staying at the school only enough to grab his things.

He wished to never step a foot in that place again.


	41. Chapter 41

The walk home was torture to Wen Qing. She ran with her brother one step behind. Only seconds before the call happened, the crying voice called for help, breaking her heart. It was something she feared that could happen, but wished not to see again. She opened the door with a bang, cracking the paint on the wall, out of breath, legs burning, she kneeled at the side of the couch.

"W-what can we do, aunty, he isn't waking up." Sizhui spoke between sobs, his hands never stopped shaking his father. 

"Calm down, okay?" She had to hold him by the shoulders, taking his glare away. "He will be fine." The background sound in her ears was the call for the ambulance her brother was making. "Tell me what happened."

Sizhui nodded to her, rushing to explain: "It's all my fault. I fought at school and got suspended, dad told me he quitted his job, but he was so sad, so tired, he even needed help to get here! I had to support his body and I wanted to call sooner, but he said it was okay, he just needed to rest!" He cleaned a few tears, gasping for air. "A-and then, when we got here, he asked for tea, and his medicine, and lay down on the couch. I kept making him talk as you told, but he just hummed or gave me short answers, and then, even those stopped. And now he won't wake up!"

She looked at him with a painful expression. "It’s okay, he will be okay, it's not your fault, he is just under stress." 

"What if he goes into a coma again? How long will it take for him to wake up this time?" The teen seemed so small asking it, so weak, that the woman could not lie, she just looked at him, hugging his shaken body, praying the ambulance would get there quickly.


	42. Chapter 42

The sound of Sizhui talking around him brought a calming feeling to Wuxian and he wanted to open his eyes, but was so tired his body refused to do so. He gave up to the numbness spreading, allowing himself to relax to the lullaby of that voice. 

The next thing he knew, he was facing Lan Wangji. Sitting across from him, a flute on his hands while the boy played the cello, it was an afternoon they wanted in the music room. "Ah, this is a dream." He acknowledged, seeing the Lan move his bow. "So beautiful." His own hands were stuck midair.

"Did you say something?" Wangji glared at him, stopping the song.

"I said you look pretty when you play," he smiled, it was just like this when it happened in real life. "It's a shame you want to be a lawyer, you could play in an orchestra, amaze people with your beautiful posture." 

"It's not easy to live off music. Wei Ying is much more talented that I am, and you too want to follow the law path." He placed his bow back to position.

"Mn. I just want a little more time with you, is that bad?" He could see the Lan mouthing a word, but the voice coming out wasn't his. 

The noises of voices and cries reached his ears, but once again, his eyes were too tired to open up. 

This time, he was reliving a memory of his brother, playing with the others at the canteen table. It was a Jenga match and Wangshu was standing in front of an absurd pile of wood tiles: "Drop, drop, drop" being chanted at his sides.

"Come on guys, stop it." Wuxian heard himself say. "He will lose even if we don't help."

"Gege! Not you too!" He remembered that day, one of the good ones he had with his baby brother. 

"Sorry bu-" he didn't even finish speaking before the tower went down, his body shaking with laughs. "Told you."

"Damn, you are evil." Song poked his side, getting quiet at the glare of the man beside him. But at that time, Wuxian had not noticed the reason why. He just kept talking and laughing waiting for his turn.

"-ke up, please, I'm sorr-" the words would come and go, moving his memories with them.

"I'm sorry, Lan Zhan, I got stuck on cleaning duty longer than I thought," the Lan waited for him at the school door. 

"Mn. It's okay." He nodded moving when Wuxian got closer to him. He stood a second, looking him in the eyes before his hand moved to fix the broken frame of his round glasses. 

"You know, if it was anyone else I would bite your hand off." Wuxian moved with arms behind his head. "Good thing it's you, right?"

"I still don't get why." He referred to the fact that Wei Wuxian only allowed him to touch his frames.

"Everybody else reaching for my face gives me the creeps. But you have good fingers, I quite like to look at them in a close up." He stopped turning, walking backwards. "And I know you won't hit me." The smile was big on his reddish face.

"Mn, I would never hurt you." 

"Is it because aunty asked too?" By the time, he knew the reason why the Lan became his friend, at least, the usual answer he received.

"Nonsense." What he didn't know was the reason for the red ears of the other.


	43. Chapter 43

Sizhui was forced to go back to school one week after. His eyes were still puffy from crying, but Wen Qing didn't think it was a good idea leaving him by the hospital bed any longer. "It's not what your father would want for you." She said, convincing him to move from the bed where he had been sleeping so far. 

He didn't care about the glares he received. Or the non-official new gossip going around. "So, you are his son?" Jin Ling was the first to ask, turning on his desk to look at the boy. No response, except a side glare from his friends. 

"Leave him alone." Qing spoke, hitting the back of Jin Ling's head.

"Yeah, it has nothing to do with us." Ouyang joined her. 

"I just don't understand why he had to hide. And we are technically cousins, so I can ask!"

"-ot my father." His answers were so low none could hear.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said he is not my father. I don't know my father, Wei Wuxian was the one who gave birth to me." His eyes down, voice broken, feeling the tears come again at the mention of his parent.

"So what? He being an omega is true, and? You came from him, was all he needed to know." The girl said, turning Jin Ling’s head to the front of the class. 

Jingyi glared at Sizhui, he didn't know what, or if, he should say anything: "Where is he now?" He finally gave up to his curiosity.

"Why?" Sizhui looked up, anger in his eyes。 "So you can go and steal him away again? Do you even care about him? You just see his mom when you look at him, what right do you even have to ask it?" 

"Yo-" Jingyi words were cut when Jiang Cheng hit the table.

"You two stop that. Eyes to the front, Cha- no I should say Wei Sizhui, come to me after the class." It was the longest lesson he had ever given in his whole career. 

Sizhui waited for the other students to go out for lunch, getting up to seek his teacher's presence. He walked head low, to the teachers lounge. Knocking on the door with a heavy hand. "Come in." The voice called when the door wasn't opened.

"Pardon me." His voice was so low it could barely be heard. 

"Get here." Jiang Cheng pulled a chair from the table he was seated in. He waited for the boy to sit down, pulling a bento in front of his eyes. "If you have anything of your father, mother, or whatever, you must be probably starving yourself by now." They were alone in the room, allowing the talk.

"I'm not hungry, sir."

"Yet you need to eat. And drop the sir, we are family." He pushed the bento close to Sizhui. "Your father once worked himself so hard he passed out on the school field. We can't have you following his bad example now. He would blame himself even worse when he wakes up if you got sick." The curious expression on the boy made him chuckle. "I wasn't a good brother to him, but that doesn't mean I don't know that idiot."

In the few years with Wuxian awake, Sizhui had heard many stories of his past, including the relationship he had with this Jiang. That's why those words were so weird to hear for the boy. "You should have treated him better. I wish I had at least."

"You know, you are here for just two weeks and I am already fed up with him never shutting up about you."

"He talks about me?" Another new discovery.

"When you two fought he slept at the main house. Come with him one of those days, he said you would love the pond."

"Mn." Sizhui took a bite, recognizing the taste. "This is…"

"Jie made it this morning, she told me to bring it." He spoke out of embarrassment, like hell he would admit he was the one who did that.

"Tastes like m-, dad's cooking..."

"We had the same teacher I suppose." The tears in the kid's eyes made his heart squeeze.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"N-No, I just… think if he will wake up this time..."

"He will… Wuxian is like a cockroach. When you think you got rid of him, he shows up with that fucking smile, arms raised, screaming surprise bitches." The image of the scene made both laugh, it was something the man could actually do.


	44. Chapter 44

"...He worries about you, so wake up, before he gets sick without you…"

Wuxian was now in the warm embrace of his mother. That was one of the few memories he had during the coma which made him wish to not wake up. The woman patted his head on the couch, one lap taken by him, the other by Wangshu, both listening to her sing while their dad cleaned the dishes in the kitchen, the pleasant smell of food still lingering in the air. 

"And then, when he dives in the water, he can actually get fish in his mouth, like this." Wuxian mimicked a penguin munching on some imaginary fish.

"But the Lions are better! They go raww and everybody runs away!" Wangshu opened his mouth big to make the sound, circling his head. Their mother was amused.

"But it’s so scary!"

"You are afraid of everything, gege! That's why I am here, to keep you safe!" Wangshu reached for Wuxian’s hands and at the same time he unknowingly offered it; they didn't need words to know what the other would do at that time. 

"What about you, mom?" They asked in unison smiling. 

"I think I prefer the bunnies." She stopped humming to answer them, poking both noses with her index fingers. "Since I have two in the house." Their laughs filled the ambiance. 

"Can we go see the stars?"

"Yeah, yeah, the stars!" They both got up, kneeling on the couch.

"Daddy needs to rest today, maybe tomorrow?" The man answered coming closer, drying his hands in a towel. He had just ended a full week of over time hours, bags had formed under his eyes, tiredness showing.

"No! Today." Wuxian pouted, crossing his arms.

"I can't, babe sorry," he patted the boy’s head, looking surprised when the other twin screamed.

"Today! Today! I hate daddy, I want the stars today!" He kept screaming and crying, holding his tears until his face was purple… Wuxian tried his best to calm him down… stopping only when the men agreed…. The scene moving to the planetarium… the happy family looking at the stars... That was the first time Wuxian had this memory completed. 

The last time he saw his parents alive.


	45. Chapter 45

When the classes ended, Sizhui walked outside, path blocked by Jingyi waiting for him at the doors. "What do you want?" He asked dryly.

"I'm not here to fight." Jingyi raised his hands in the air. "I'm just worried. Can I go home with you? I just need to see him." His eyes were as red and puffy as Sizhui imagined his would be. He took a deep breath, nodding for the boy to follow him. 

They walked in silence, until they reached the bus stop. "I thought you lived close. You always come on your bike."

"Dad isn't home." The silence took over then again, Jingyi’s eyes growing when they reached the hospital. He felt anxious, following Sizhui as he greeted every doctor and nurse on his way. He stood at the door, seeing the boy walk until the bed, kiss the top of the man’s head, a sad smile on his face.

"Dad, I'm here. I went to school today, did you rest well?" He used all his might to keep his voice steady. "I brought Jingyi with me. Won't you wake up to see him?" Nothing.

"What's wrong with him?" Jingyi got close, eyes watering to the scene, he remembered the last days of his own mother in the hospital bed.

"They don't know. He got like this when I was born. Coming and going at any time his body felt in need. Stress, weather, stimulus, anything can make it come back." He took a seat, pointing to the boy to do the same.

"And… When is he waking up?" The shake of head answered him. "Since you were born… then…"

"Counting on days… I think I had seven years with him." 

Jingyi could feel his heart hurting. "You… were right… and wrong at the same time." He let his body fall in the chair, fidgeting with his nails, looking down. "I did see him like my mom, I mean, they have the same face, voice, aura, but… it wasn't just that. It wasn't just because I missed him, it’s because… we had so little time together I'm starting to forget. Uncle, he… he makes me remember. It's like all my memories come back when I'm with him, and I want to remember so bad, but it’s so difficult." He couldn't hold his tears in anymore.

"I know what you mean," Sizhui admitted. "Most of my memories with him are in the hospital, the first I was so little I can't remember, then it was always the coma, seeing him just fall asleep during a chat, when he didn't suffer aphasia, working hard to walk again, and then working to have a life. I… everytime he is asleep I keep thinking that this will be the time he won't wake up anymore and it hurts. My time is so limited as it is, if he doesn't wake up, if I have to see him like this forever, I…" he bit his lower lip, squeezing shut his eyes. 

"Hey, he will wake up." Jingyi got up, moving to sit beside him, hugging Sizhui as much as he needed to be hugged right there. "He has to."

Ad for the first time they could understand each other, and how important the man in the bed really was for both of them.


	46. Chapter 46

"It's so weird to see you guys together, when a little mouse told me you have been buddy-buddies the whole week I could barely believe it." Xue Yang leaned on his brom, looking at Sizhui seated with Jingyi at his side. The kids were in a line on the bench, with Jin Ling, Ouyang, and lastly Qing. He gave her a lollipop avoiding the inspection of his pockets, offering one to the others after seeing the pouting faces, one special candy to Sizhui.

"Told yah I don't lie. Papa says it's ugly for princesses to do so."She gladly liked the candy

"I see no princess. A frog I do see-" Jin Ling received a kick, it could be worse if the little happy time wasn't interrupted.

"Outta the way," the small alpha said; it was the same one always implicating Xue Yang. He glared at the boy when he bowed, allowing him to pass.

"Some alphas I swear, they should just get hit or something." She was raised in a way that genders had no distinctions, characters had.

"It's okay, princess. It doesn't bother me." He smirked, taking away the hair falling on her face. 

"But really, it IS a shame, if not, your... mom, dad? Ahh, it's too complicated, I will go with what makes me comfortable, your dad would not be in this mess." He pointed at Sizhui with his lollipop.

"Mn. Unfortunately it's not something we can change, the way others are raised, we can only do better and make them see in our actions." The boy still looked at the candy between his hands.

"That's a nice view on society." Ouyang spoke with big eyes, being a beta, sometimes it all looked like he had nothing to do with alphas and omegas.

"Dad told me this once." He could cry if he hadn't done it so much the last few days, taking comfort on the patting hand above his knee.

"Your dad has a great mind, I really don't get what he expected coming back here." 

Sizhui looked up to the buildings across the gardens, he heard so many stories about this place it had a vague sense of familiarity. He sighed deeply, the candy being passed from one hand to the other. "He wanted me to grow in the same place he did. It was a way to make me understand more of his life, know him better, I guess." He was careful to not let out things that shouldn't be known.

"An incurable romantic, is what your father is." The deep sound of Nie Mingjue’s voice took them by surprise.

"Hey big D, what brings you here?" Xue Yang greeted, straightening his back.

"I swear to God this nickname is going to kill me someday." The tall man pressed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Mom's in town, I'm taking your father to dinner at the main house." He saw the troubled face of the teen, raising a hand to press his shoulder. "Don't worry, we are saving your ass this time, it was out of the blue, and we will be sleeping there, so I told them you had plans with your friends. I will leave the card on the table before we go, so why don't you enjoy life for once? Be crazy kid." He ruffled Xue Yang’s hair. "Since you actually have good friends this time."

"Are you sure this is something you should be saying to your kid?" He shook away the hand, embarrassed.

"It shouldn't, if I didn't know you." Mingjue had such a gentle, loving stare that made the boy flustered. "He raised you well, and I think I did help more than did bad."

"You saved me from uncle Sang, that's big already." He smiled back at his father. 

"Mn…" Sizhui had a complicated feeling disturbing the happy family "Sir, sorry, you knew my dad? I mean… you are…" he looked at Mingjue’s face, the few wrinkles beside his eyes.

"Old?" Xue Yang was pushed when he said it in a loud playful tone.

"Look, I'm not old, okay? Sang took away my years, that's it! And yeah, I knew him, basically all the teachers here did. We are all alumni from this school after all, Qiren thinks that's good to keep it in "family", and I studied with your aunty Yanli, so I heard a hell lot about the twins."

"Mom too?" Jingyi’s eyes glowed with the information.

"Yup! Your mom too, they would always be running after the bunny."

"The bunny?" The kids inquired thinking how weird the nickname was.

"Your father! You see, when your grandmother reached here, Wangji was just a little lad, he had no friends and would always stick to her helm, but she was tall and elegant, and he… had to jump most of the time to catch her feets, like a little bunny hopping around, so we just called him that." He laughed, remembering the scene. 

"Woah, just woah, that's exactly how dad calls mom at home!" Sizhui was amazed hearing that; he had long gotten used to the endearing name.

"What?" The others questioned with raised brows.

"Mn. His husband, dad's married, don't you never saw the ring?" It was so natural to him, he forgot the others may never have paid attention to the ring on Wuxian’s finger.

"So your mom really is married, huh, poor bunny, he must be sad."

"Why would he be sad?" Jingyi and Sizhui asked at the same time.

"Well, for once, your father loved your mom before he got with, well, your mom." He pointed at the kids, one per time, trying his best to explain the situation.

"Wait, are you saying that Lan Wangji was in love, like, really in love with Wei Wuxian?" Qing asked with an open mouth.

"You never heard about it, did you?" The man facepalmed himself for the slip of tongue.

"Oh my God" Sizhui got up, holding Jingyi by the hand, he stared at the boy with open eyes. "OH. MY. GOD. How could I be such an idiot! Lan Wangji is Lan Zhan to my mom, Lan Zhan! L! Fucking Z!" He pulled Jingyi up, "Come on, you need to follow me." He gave the other no choice, pulling him through the corridors, so excited he lost his words.


	47. Chapter 47

The two of them pushed open the infirmary doors, making Wen Qing jump on her chair; she was giving a few stitches to Wen Ning’s hand, seeing the baby brother flinch to the touch of the needle in his skin. She looked up, eyes open, released the needle when it was nowhere close to the wound when her hands moved with her body. "So you guys know how dangerous that was?" She asked, turning to them.

"Aunty, we need to ask you-"

"What the fuck happened here?" Jingyi cut Sizhui’s words, both shocked at the amount of bloody cottons at the side of Wen Ning’s hand.

"Nothing much, someone got distracted by a pretty face." She joked, pulling the hand closer to her sight.

"Jeez, I told you it wasn't that, he- I mean, he is pretty, but we grew up together, I'm not distracted by him anymore. The scissors just slipped."

"And I had to push him away to not have a fainting man around because?" 

"Damn, this place looks like a Mexican telenovela." Jingyi spoke, missing the popcorn bucket.

"A-anyways, what do you guys need?" Wen Ning stuttered doing his best to change the subject, seeing the amused expression of his sister, it could go on for ages if he allowed it.

"Oh, yes." Sizhui remembered the reason for his visit. "Lan Wangji is L.Z., right?" He asked with a smile, looking between them.

The siblings stared at each other uncomfortably, clearing their throats, unsure of what to say "You see..." It was Wen Qing who spoke: "That's not something WE should discuss with you first."

"Mn, why don't you wait until he wakes up and ask him? I'm sure he won't be happy if we say something." Ning completed her thoughts.

"But, he is! I'm sure of it! Dad had that ring done first thing when he left the hospital, there is no other L.Z. in his life!" The kid was firm with his words.

"Wait, I don't get what you're saying," Jingyi looked confused, between them, silently waiting for his chance to speak. "And what does it have to do with me?" 

"The ring! That ring! He told this in class, don't you remember? It has the name of the only two men he had ever loved in his life, one is W.Y. Wei Yuan, the other is L.Z. Lan Zhan!" His eyes shined as he spoke, "That means my father loves your father!" 

"Sizhui!" Wen Qing raised her voice to stop the running mouth. "I'm telling you this, wait until your father's awake." She didn't want him to think more than he should on this, nor to share with Lan Jingyi things his father shouldn't know。


	48. Chapter 48

Wei Wuxian found himself in the middle of a hot afternoon, eating watermelon with his sister on the backdoors porch of the Jiang house. He watched her take the seeds out of the slice before giving it to his anxious hands. "And then, he told me I was doing great and asked me to play with him!" Once again the subject of their talk was nothing less than Lan Wangji.

"Of course he would, no one plays as well as my Xianxian!" She patted his head before going back to her cleaning function.

"Mn! And it will be in front of the whole school too!" He was talking about the presentation they would do, a few days prior to his broken flute incident, by then, Wangji was just someone he dreamed to be friends with, one day. "You will be singing right? With the peacock?" 

"Yup!" The girl crossed her fingers, hiding her blushing smile. "I think he will ask me out on that day!" She had long been in love with Jin Zixuan, but the boy never manned up to ask her out.

"I don't see what you find so good about him, he is just so-so, you're too much for him, jie! I hope he gets stage fright and misses his words!" He crossed his arms above the chest, huffing to the mention.

"You will one day, when you fall in love, you can't see nothing wrong about that person, everything they do is just too endearing to your eyes." She patted his head again, at that time he was sure he would never love like she said.

If only that was true…

His memories moved to the few minutes after Wangshu met him in Lan Wangji’s arms, the twin waited until everyone was out, before turning to him. "Have you no shame?" He asked angrily. "Not only did you bother the teacher but you bothered no one else than Lan Wangji?" 

"I-i didn't ask for him to come!" Wuxian pouted, crossing his arms. "Lan Zhan came on his own-" The slap hit his face before he noticed it coming. 

"What did you call him? Are you out of your one, Wei Wuxian?" He was astonished by the shameless actions.

"B-but h-he told me to use this name!" Wuxian’s eyes were wide open, staring at his brother with one hand over his cheeks. 

"You!" Wangshu looked surprised. "It’s because you do things like this that the others hate you! They even broke your precious flute!" His tone was mocking, almost amused. 

"How did you know that?" He asked curiously.

"How else? I saw it on your desk when I went searching for you!" He crossed his arms, avoiding Wuxian’s eyes.

"I see…" What he left unsaid was that he heard Lan Wangji saying how he made sure to place every piece inside the case, in hopes the instrument could still be saved when the Wei left the classroom: there was no space for him to see the damage. 

That was the first of many lies Wuxian saw his brother say, the first time he realized how bad he was being treated by those around him, and how cruel it was to suffer so much on the hands of someone he loved… and that was the day he stopped thinking of Wangshu as family.


	49. Chapter 49

The Lan rushed inside his house, feeling his feet move on their own. Lan Wangji waited for the whole week, but heard nothing about Wuxian. At least, nothing new. It was the second week since he left, and the rumours started to die as Wei Sizhui admitted with pride to be the son of the man. He stormed in the kitchen, pacing as he waited for the water to boil for his tea; calmness was something he was lacking so far. 

The noise of the door pulled his mind out of the turmoil of his thoughts, seeing his brother come in, with his uncle just behind him. "I can't believe we don't get a break on this matter." They seemed deeply involved in their chat.

"Some parents are furious, but the kids want his return, most have their own family showing up, they just want him to apologize for the lie and return to his activities." 

"But the slap is the problem, even if it was his son, violence is never a good thing."

"Exactly, but most of them agreed they would do the same if their child was fighting." The conversation seemed meaningless until Wangji’s brain made sense of it. They were talking about Wuxian.

"How can we make them understand he had quit on his own will?" Xichen spoke after a deep sigh. 

"He did what?" Wangji almost screamed, leaving the pot over the fire, walking to the living room. 

"Oh, Wangji, we didn't see you there." Qiren greeted his nephew, seeing just his curious eyes in return.

"Wei Ying did what?"

"He didn't tell you? He gave us the letter on the day of the fight. It seems like he was ready to do so already." The old man fixed his shirt after Wangji released it, more focused on looking neat than the open eyes in front of him. 

"The day of the fight?" He repeated to confirm.

"Yes, he told us his apologies for Sizhui’s behaviour, gave the letter and left, didn't you see him cleaning his belongings?" Xichen stood closer, noticing the disturbance in his brother. He was there for dinner, a tradition he kept after moving into the Jiang’s house with Wanyin. 

"Do… Brother, do you know where he lives? Jiang Cheng… Jiang Cheng must know, right?" 

Xichen pondered what to say, he heard about Wuxian’s condition from Yanli, when she tried to explain what Wen Qing had told her a few days prior. But it was requested to keep it a secret, and the begging eyes of his baby brother weren't enough for him to break his marriage trust. "I do know, but he is not home at the moment. Why don't you wait until he reaches up to you?"

"But…" Wangji looked devastated for a second, before turning up to stare at his brother again. "I... said something horrible, he won't reach for me anymore. I… I thought he was in a relationship with a student, I… I didn't trust him, brother…. I was just so angry…. Angry he chose a kid over me… I need to apologise!" 

Xichen looked at his watery eyes, pain growing in his heart. He knew Lan Wangji well enough to have learned from all this time that there was only one person on this Earth who could bring this kind of expression to his face. He sighed, unsure of what to say, "Why don't you come back home with me? If his family wants to, they can tell you everything."


	50. Chapter 50

Wuxian had his son in his arms, the cruel words of Lan Wangji replaying in his head: it was a memory, yet, cutted deep into his skin as if it was happening all over again. He found himself alone, on the couch, mind numb, listening to the voice of the boy, his mind replaying the Lan over and over and over and over. It was a nightmare. He hated the nightmares of the coma. He got up as he fell asleep, eyes hurting to the light.

"Hello there sleeping beauty." The familiar voice spoke when Wuxian opened his eyes, still doubting if that was a dream or reality when he saw Cha Eunwoo’s face in front of him; he reached to touch his cheek, sighing in relief to the warm touch.

"You're here." He let a tear fall.

"Hey, princess, don't cry on me, okay?" He helped Wuxian sit, pressing the button to call the nurse.

"Sizhui?" Wuxian asked, feeling his throat dry

"He will be pissed, you know? For two weeks he stayed here as long as Qing let him, but the one day she convinced him to leave, I got here and you woke up." He had rushed the plans when he heard about Wuxian’s condition from the woman.

"The store?"

"Nothing is more important than you." He kissed Wuxian’s hands, playing with his ring. "I was done with the arrangements anyway, I couldn't wait to be back by your side."

"Stupid." Wuxian laughed, pulling him close to his arms, to his side on the bed, where he could just cuddle the man, seeing the door. "Do you think he will take longer?" He didn't need to say names to be understood.

"I can just call him if you want." Eunwoo caressed his hair, one hand reaching for the phone.

"No, let him be a kid for once. It’s night anyways, he should be having fun, not being stuck in a hospital all his life cuz I have a problem." He tried to let his son have this back in Korea, but it was so hard to convince him to let go of his hand. 

"Whatever you wish, love." He pressed send at the message, seeing Wuxian squeeze his eyes to read. "It's for Qing. She just left so she will be here soon, she said something about going to your family house. I thought you had no family left."

"Mn." Wuxian nodded against his chest. "I thought so too, that they hated me. But I was wrong." Their chats online were mostly about Eunwoo’s trip, or the letters left from Wangshu, leaving the less complicated bits for the talk in presence. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not now, I just want to hug you, is that okay?" 

"Sure." It was the normal path taken after Wuxian woke up, to cuddle in silence, or talking about Sizhui’s life, the things he had missed, moments where he was more of a listener than a talker, since waking up made his brain confused with some words.


	51. Chapter 51

Qing had just greeted Cha Eunwoo, his presence unexpected at the time. She did send him a message when Wuxian got worse, but there was still one week left till the date he was supposed to get there, she felt bad now, for making Sizhui go out with his friends as his other dad got "home". 

Her thoughts were pushed to the deepest of her mind when the message showed on her screen. Yanli requesting her presence in the middle of the night was never a good thing, the last time, it was to deliver the secret baby, this time she didn't even want to know why. Her greetings were automatic as she explained the situation so far, leaving Eunwoo in the room to take care of Wuxian as she drove to the Jiang residence.

Walking inside, she was surprised by the two Jades waiting for her presence with anxious eyes. "They came to hear about A-Xian." Yanli spoke, reading her expression. "You know him better than us, so, it's up to you deciding what he would want."

Qing pondered for a moment, taking a seat on the couch; it could be good to let it out, take the weight of Wuxian’s shoulders, but Eunwoo’s presence was bound to bring a new one. Her sigh came loudly to those around, face tired as her mind contemplated the options.

"We won't cause any trouble. I just need to speak with him." Wangji practically begged her.

And it worked. She explained everything she could, without bringing up the father of his baby, leaving aside Eunwoo’s arrival. She had ended her monologue, seeing the stoic faces of the Lans, when her phone rang again, this time taking her back to the hospital. "Do whatever you want with this information, but Yanli, we need to go, your brother is awake" 

They rushed to get inside the room, needing Qing’s clearance to get them all inside at once. The first thing she saw was Wuxian cuddling his husband, mind jumping to the man behind her. "You stupid piece of shit, can you please stop doing this?" She walked to Wuxian’s side, leaving no space for him to see who came with her.

"Hello to you too." He smiled. "Always a charmer."

"A-Xian." The voice made his head snap to the door, looking at the expressions of his visitors, especially a golden pair of eyes staring at him, frozen in place.

"Jiejie." Wuxian moved as quickly as he could to get up, uncomfortable to be caught hugging another man in front of Lan Wangji once again. He passed his arms around Yanli, taking a glance at the astonished Lan. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You just woke up, where else would we be?" She sounded worried, cupping his face.

"Well, it's better than the last time."

"Or the time before that, and the one before that one." Qing added.

"Or the three years from the first time." Eunwoo sat, rubbing his back.

"I got it, I got it, jeez, you guys never forget." He was blushing now.

"Nope." Qing and Euwoo said in unison, smiling to each other at the joint speech.

"How are you feeling?" Jiang Cheng approached him, side glaring at the strange man.

"I'm fine Cheng, thanks. Well, it would be better if you weren't digging holes on my husband’s face."

"So, he IS real, not just an excuse to keep us away." Jiang Cheng looked more hurt for distrusting his brother than surprised. 

"Cha Eunwoo, meet my siblings, Jin Yanli, Jiang Cheng and that one is Cheng’s husband." He pointed at Xichen. "And that is my brother-in-law." There was a pause in his words as his eyes fell over Wangji again. "Lan Wangji." 

"The one you loved as a kid?" His words took everyone by surprise. 

"Mn! Same feeling, same man." Wuxian confirmed, leaving his words to pass the message.

"Hey man." Euwoo offered a hand to Wangji. "Hope you don't get mad at me for marrying him, after all, you got the second place." He felt his hand be shaken hard when Wangji returned the greeting.

"Moon, stop that." Wuxian hit his chest smirking, embarrassed.

"But it’s true, for what I heard, you are the better twin, it’s his loss for not seeing it." 

"Wei Ying can't be compared with." Wangji's voice was low, but firm.

"What?" Eunwoo asked, not catching all words.

Lan Wangji took a deep breath, ears red, staring at Wei Wuxian. "I said that Wei Ying can't be compared." His voice was loud, filling the room. "He is better than anyone else, so nobody can be placed as second, close to him, there is such a large gap it would be impossible to choose someone else." 

Wuxian swallowed dryly, his heart running a marathon inside his chest; he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut by Eunwoo. "And even so, you did. You chose, and chose wrong." His tone was mocking, even if his whole expression was serious.

"Moon." Wuxian called again. "Stop it, please," he bit his lower lip nervously. "Don't fight, wanting or not he is family to you too."

"Being family doesn't mean I need to like them. They don't share your blood, or your life. Qing, Ning, Yuan… me. Those are your family, the ones who were by your side, the ones who treated you like a person!" He took away the glasses he had on his face, round frames Lan Wangji recognized on the spot. "They didn't force you to use this, or hide yourself to be someone. Aside from your sister, those people need to win your friendship first, not get you so easily, and I'm gonna make sure of it." He brushed Wuxian’s nose, staring back at Lan Wangji. "And I will make sure to keep you away from someone who dared to flirt with you in front of your husband’s face before betraying you like he did."

It was a direct blow, to the past and present. His words cutting Lan Wangji’s conscience like a knife, his recent actions flashing inside his head. He felt weak, small. Falling onto his knees. Head meeting the ground. "Give me a chance." He started speaking. "I should be apologizing first, I know I was wrong, and I am sorry, but I'm begging you, Wei Ying, give me a fighting chance. I do love you, and I always did. And I plan to keep loving you, even if you choose him, but please, look at me too." 

Lan Wangji kept his head low as the eyes moved from him to Wuxian, a blushing mess above the bed, eyes tearing. The Wei moved up, almost falling to stand, head hurting, he fought to give the few steps, reaching the man, falling to the ground in front of him as Lan Wangji moved to catch him in his arms.

"It's funny, you know." Wuxian moved his hands to Wangji’s cheek. "Moon asked me the same thing when we got married. And he almost succeeded. I do think I love you, Lan Zhan, but I have a debt of gratitude with him, and the only thing he asked me was to give him a chance. He, who never wronged me, against you, who did it twice already. Can you see my conflict here?" He took away the tear from Lan Wangji’s eye, getting up with Qing’s help.

"I will tell you what I said to him: if it's a chance you want, amaze me. I already have someone in my heart, so you better make it so good I will forget about him." He looked at eunwoo in the bed, amused by his words. "You always liked a good drama, right?"


	52. Chapter 52

The kids arrived at the arcade at the beginning of the night, the lights and sounds of the place only worked to make them even more excited; it was the first time they went out as a group, and that made it even better. The rivalry between Sizhui and Jingyi gave place to a bond so deep it looked like they had always known each other; Xue Yang had finally let go of his "pride" and accepted Qing and her classmates as friends, and even Ouyang had convinced Jin Ling to warm up at the new faces. It was perfect, but we know that life is never perfect…

"Oh, if it isn't trash boy!" The voice was louder than the games around them, making it hard to ignore, bringing chills to Xue Yang’s spine.

"Oh, please, grow up, can you?" Qing stood in-between them, becoming a barrier against the bully.

"Or what? You're going to call your dad?" The kid looked around, showing his hands to bring emphasis. "This is not school, princess, there is nothing they can do." He taunted, stealing a glare at his victim.

"What are you even doing here, Zixun?" Hearing his name been called brought satisfaction to the boy.

"Did I ever allow you to call me by my name?" Mo Zixun looked at his paws, receiving amused smiles and negative nods. "Seems like someone forgot his place." His hand reached to Xue Yang’s hair, stopping mid air as Qing held his wrist.

"Don't touch him with your filthy hands." The girl spoke louder than him, voice bringing the attention of those around.

"Oh?" Mo Zixun raised a brow. "Why do you care so much for an organization like him? Don't tell me he is your mate, that would be fucking hilarious, the trash king and the poverty quee-" before he could end his sentence Xue Yang’s fist met his face.

"Don't talk bad about her, you piece of scum!" He waved his hand in the air, feeling the pain on his fingers, it was the first punch of his life.

"Are you crazy?" The boy next to Zixun spoke. "Don't you know this is against school rules?"

"Yeah, but luckily, we aren't at school." Jingyi pointed to their surroundings, dropping his drink on the fallen boy.

It was a mess of punches as drinks were thrown, food reaching the ceiling, the floor, the crowd circling them while chanting for the fight, it only ended when the workers came around, threatening to call the police. The group split up between the people watching, or space for them, but creating a wall for the others, taking a side against the bullies.

They reached Xue Yang’s house dripping and laughing, commenting on how amazing that was. "I don't know what you guys think is so funny about fights." Xue Yang opened the door, letting them inside.

"It was just a side of you I never saw." The girl said, whistling to the house, it was not run down, but the outside was not consistent with the fancy interior. "Why don't you just stand up for yourself at school if you can throw punches?"

"They talk bad about me, and that's okay, but if they talk bad about you, I can’t allow that." He hid his blushing face, running to grab a few towels.

"Dude, what the fuck!" The scream came as Sizhui dried his face. 

"What the hell!" Came soon after.

Xue Yang dropped the towels when he got back to the living room to check what caused those reactions: with his bangs up, and without the black thick frame of his glasses, Sizhui was a double of Jingyi. "You guys never told me you were twins. Like, damn."

"How could we never notice?" Qing said, astonished. "Does genetic work like that? I mean, I knew their moms were twins, but that is too much!"

"Do we look that similar?" Sizhui tilted his head, glaring at Jingyi's face, jaw dropped. 

"Yeah!" The voice answered, but he didn't get who said that, eyes still focused on the surprised face in front of his eyes.

It took Jingyi some time to get over the initial shock. "You never noticed? I mean, yeah with your bangs down and the glasses we can barely see your face, but you? Why did you never say anything?"

"I… don't really look at my face, you know? Dad told me to hide it here, so I just put this on and forgot to check in the mirror."

"Your dad told you to hide?" That made Xue Yang intrigued, he moved closer to get a better look.

"Yeah, my papa is from this town, he feared his reaction if he learned about it before we could explain to him first."

"Wait!" Jingyi spoke, for once being smart (as Qing would say later). "The man married to your mother isn't your father?"

"Mn." Sizhui nodded. "He was already pregnant when he left here."

"And you two have the same face." Ouyang stated the obvious.

"This means…" Jin Ling added, eyes big.

"You two have the same father. It's common when twins marry twins, the kid ends up looking the same, in this case, if you have twin mom's, it makes the father the same." Xue Yang completed, tired of the kids' wordplay, he had long taken a sit, imagining how it would all be taken by the adults.

"I do think so. Mom has a ring, it has two names carved inside, W.S., me of course, And L.Z., that I assume is Lan Zhan, or Wangji, your father." He looked at Jingyi digesting those words.

"So, at the infirmary…?" 

"Mn, I tried to see if aunty could confirm it, but it went just like you saw. We still need to wait until momma wakes up and ask him ourselves."

"Let's go." Jingyi broke the moment, getting up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Qing asked, seated at the arm of the chair Xue Yang was cozying into.

"To the hospital, I need to see that ring."

"Hospital?" The others asked at the same time, confused.

"It's a long story, we’ll tell you later." And just like that he rushed outside, this time, he was the one taking the lead, Sizhui firmly carried by his hand.


	53. Chapter 53

"So now, you're gonna date both of them?" Jiang Cheng asked while looking directly at Wei Wuxian, sitting on the bed, face pale.

"It's a decision they need to make, not me. After all, there's still one thing left to say, and it’s not so easy." His heart hurt, skipping a beat when he stared back at Lan Wangji. "There is… something, or better, someone I've been hiding from you." He could feel Eunwoo squeeze his hand, and see the glare Wangji gave to the touch. 

"Anything you need to say, I will listen to you." The Lan gave a few steps to the front, taking his hand away from the other suitor.

"Remember the story I told you in the park?" He saw the man nod. "You say it was a weird fiction, but it's all true. Just like I assume, Qing told you before you came." He squeezed his eyes to the woman, who averted his gaze, guilty of charge. "I did have a baby, the boy you saw with me, Sizhui, is my son." He took his hand away, leaving the ring in Wangji’s hand. "In this ring carved his name… and his father's."

Wangji's eyes grew so much it could leap out of his face as he contemplated the initials inside the ring, needing to sit not to fall. "How?" He asked, covering his mouth, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I told you he wouldn't believe it." Eunwoo spoke, jaw on Wuxian’s shoulder, in Korean.

"It's hard to hear it, Moon, it's a huge thing after all." Wuxian answered, following the other language.

"I do believe in Wei Ying!" Wangji got into their little game, making both turn to him surprised.

"You know Korean?" Eunwoo asked, amused.

"Mn. Wei Ying wanted to visit, so I studied the language… it's a shame, if I knew you were there I would go search for you, we… we would not have ended up in this mess if I followed my heart, not my duties." He looked down, expression so sad even Euwoo took pity.

"This means, you agree?" Wuxian felt his heart miss a beat, waiting for the answer.

"Mn. If I have the chance, I would like to be a suitor."

"Oh, my god." Cheng threw his hands up, but his reaction could very much be the same as everyone in the room. 

"Why don't we let Yuan know now? It's a good chance for him to officially meet his fath-" she didn't need to press send on the phone, hearing the door open with a bang! And the loud "dad!" Screamed as the boy rushed to jump on the men in the bed.

"Hey champs." Sizhui's smile became bigger when he saw Euwoo, "Dad!" He pulled the other into the embrace asking: "Why didn't you tell me you were awake? When did you come back?" His Korean perfect.

"One question per time, didn't I tell you this already?" The man ruffled the kid's hair. "We’ll talk at home, your mom needs to talk to you, I will be outside for a moment." He got up, kissing Sizhui’s head, and Wuxian’s cheek. Adding: "it's gonna be okay" to the other’s anxious look.

They waited for everyone to leave, Jingyi at his father’s side, Sizhui still stuck to Wuxian’s neck, he let go only after a few pats. "Babe, I can't breathe this way." 

"Sorry!" He got into Wuxian’s lap, letting his hold go to hold his hand. "You wanted to talk about teacher Lan being my dad, right?" 

"How did you…" Wuxian exhaled, eyes big, his jaw closed to create a smile. "My little devil, who allowed you to be so smart!" It was his time to ruffle Sizhui’s hair. "When did you discover it?"

"I remembered the name on the ring, but thought you were only in love, and then w-"

"We noticed how we look the same," Jingyi completed in his place, receiving a sad look from Wuxian.

"It’s not like I didn't want to tell you, it’s just…"

"You didn't want to make dad suffer." He completed again.

"Mn." Wuxian looked between the boys. "Your mom, my brother, h-"

"Drugged my father to have a bond." Jingyi was using all of his brain that night, surprising them all.

"How did you know?" Wangji pulled him by the arm softly, so he could stare the boy face to face.

"I…" it was the first time Jingyi showed any emotion since he walked inside the room, looking down, he felt ashamed of his actions. "I read mom’s letters." He looked at Wuxian. "Sorry," he whispered. 

"It was your mom, of course you would be curious." Wuxian added, squeezing Sizhui harder.

"Not that…" he bowed. "Sorry for what my mom did. Sorry he took your mate."

"It's okay, I'm actually glad he did it." Wuxian’s answer took them by surprise.

"Why?" Jingyi asked, since his father could only look astonished, mouth open and closing without a sound.

"Isn't it obvious? If he didn't, you wouldn't be here now." His smile was so sweet, he took tears from the Lan's eyes. The small jumping to his arms, as the elder pressed a head to his shoulder saying "thank you" over and over; it was the perfect picture of a happy family.

That was, until the door opened, and Eunwoo walked inside clearing his throat loudly. "Sorry to disturb, the nurse said the visit hour is over. Time to go home, Yuan." He wasn't very happy with the scene.

"I will sleep here!" Sizhui rushed to hug his mom again.

"That won't do." It was Wuxian who spoke. "Moon told me you slept here all the time, you need to go home, change out of… whatever is in your clothes… and have a good night of sleep, mister."

"I'm fine sleeping here!" He pointed at the bed full of his things.

"You heard the man." Euwoo pulled him up, patting Sizhui’s head.

"Can't we have a few more minutes?" Sizhui asked, hugging Wuxian’s neck once more.

"No, can’t do, kid. She already gave you ten." He walked closer, patting Sizhui’s head. "Don't you want to come home with me today?"

"I do… But.... But mom will be all alone!" He hesitated between his choices.

"Dad can stay the night!" Jingyi said with a smile. "You don't work tomorrow, so it's okay, right?" 

Wuxian looked reluctantly at the Lan nod: "I could never ask for that," he answered regretting at the same time, truth be told, they needed time for a good conversation.

"Nor would I like that." Euwoo added to Wangji’s side glare.

"I would not do anything Wei Ying doesn't want." 

"Great, go home!"

"Moon!" Wuxian felt his head hurt more. "Fine, you stay." He pointed to Wangji. "You go home." Then at Eunwoo, who was furious at the smug glare of the Lan.

"Bu-"

"No buts, you have a kid to take home, two actually, make sure they have a good meal before bed, okay? I can only trust you with that, would you say no to me?" He pouted, it always worked to convince the man.

"You are the devil." Even knowing he was played, Euwoo found it so endearing. Everytime Wuxian used this trick, which he accepted gladly, seeing the kids greet their parents’ good boy, he leaned closer, kissing Wuxian’s cheek. "I'm watching you." He said at Lan Wangji before leaving the room… both were finally alone.


	54. Chapter 54

"Mnnn, are you sure about it?" Wuxian turned on the bed when the others went away.

"Mn. I don't mind, and it gives us time alone. We need it, don't you think so?"

"I do." He saw the man get up, walking to his side. "There are just... so many things wrong between us."

"Misunderstandings happen when we don't communicate, and I… am not very good at this," he admitted, pulling Wuxian out of the bed.

"Mn… Lan zhan…What are you doing?" Wuxian felt his face hot to the embrace he suddenly received, feets faltering to his body weight.

"You need a bath, I'm helping you get there." 

"You won't be giving me a bath!" He spoke scared, eyes wide looking the Lan, he didn't know if he heard, or imagined the other clicking his tongue in a "tsk".

"I already saw you naked."

"And look how that ended! No, no baths! This time… we need to take things slow, okay? Know each other, and see if this is what we want, we have kids to think about now! A life! And Euwo-" his words were cut by lips pressing his, a quick kiss that lingered after.

"Don't talk about the other man in front of me. Or I will kiss you again. When we are alone, you are mine Wei Ying, I don't need to think, I want it, want you. Always did, always will." His tone was low, but his words entered Wuxian's heart, making him melt.

"Even so… don't do things like this. My heart can't take it."

"Then give it to me, choose me, Wei Ying."

Wuxian was almost swept away by his words, by the way his face getting closer to his own, it took all the strength left to push Lan Wangji away. "You… even if you didn't want it, you broke my heart once. And the fight… Lan Zhan, I can only take so much. It was days to you, but to me, it feels like it all happened this afternoon, even now, this close, all I feel is pain. Why do you think Euwoo had any chance in the first place? It's all because you let him. Because yo-" 

Just as he had said, hearing about Eunwoo, Lan Wangji dived to another kiss, he took the opportunity to deepen it by the parted lips, licking every corner of Wuxian’s mouth, tasting the sweetness of the man, hands moving to pull the other arms to his neck, freeing his own to navigate through the body, weak and shaking in his arms.

Wuxian tried to fight against it to no avail, every push he did became a pull, arms obeying the exterior command when his mind told them to retreat, moving around Lan Wangji’s neck as they belonged there, hands in his hair, pulling softly. They ended out of breath, gasping as the air invaded their lungs.

"You need to stop this." He had his eyes closed as he whispered on Wangji’s mouth.

"I will when you do." He kissed the lips again, softy, fingers deepening on the skin.

"I'm serious, Lan Zhan"

"So am I." He released the body, offering the clothes the nurse brought for him to change into. "Go to the bath before I join you."

Head against the bathroom door, hand over mouth, Wuxian sighed feeling the kiss, face hot, heart racing. In all his years with Euwoo, he had never felt like this.


	55. Chapter 55

He got out to a dark room, beds moved together as the Lan fixed the sheets. "What are you doing?" Wuxian asked, intrigued with the scene.

"You cuddled him before, now it’s my turn." He laid in one bed, parting the vacant spot at his side.

"This is ridiculous." Wuxian replied, but accepted the arm offered as a pillow.

"Mn, I don't mind being ridiculous for you." The arms pulling him close to Wangji’s chest were even more comfortable than he remembered. They stayed in silence for a second, before Wangji gave away to his curiosity: "Did you… and him… no, never mind."

"You wanna know how far we got?" Wuxian smiled amusedly, looking at Wangji’s conflicted expression.

"Not really." But his red ears couldn't hide his embarrassment.

"How shameless, Lan Wangji, wanting to hear about the other’s sex life. You changed." He hit Wangji’s chest softly, laughing as he received a "Nonsense" as a reply.

"We met in a dark time, Eunwoo and me. His mate… left him a little before I got there. He was dying, and didn't want him to have his bedside as last memories, of course we only knew it after, but it was a great shock anyway. We… used to cry for each other's pain." Wuxian felt his hand being patted above Wangji’s chest.

"Sorry for making you hurt."

"I'm at fault too. Not that I don't blame you, but it’s not only you… I could have stopped that night. But I wanted it so bad… it's stupid right? I was convinced I was a beta back then, and still, wanted you to mark me, to make me yours."

"Maybe it was the omega inside of you wishing it." 

"Mn, maybe… but no, answering your question, he and I… we never had anything. We tried once and we were drunk, but even kisses would make me nauseated, so we decided to let my body adapt to him first, make me fall in love so it wouldn't reject him. We had a five years agreement when we got married, he would do whatever he could, and if at the end I loved and accepted him, we would marry for real, If not, we would divorce. It's ending in five months, tho. So he is rushing the steps."

"Not even… during your heat? He asked, unsure if he should.

"I never got one. My body just doesn't react, even to his rut. So no, never."

"But you don't have a problem with me, do you?"

"Mnnn… not really. Qing thinks maybe it's because we… you know."

"Does this means Wei Ying loves me?" He looked almost as if he was begging. 

"I don't know." Wuxian averted the heart shaped eyes that were thrown at him, glad it was dark so the other couldn't see his expression. "I thought about it for a long time. Maybe I do, and that's why we could kiss and had sex, maybe it was because I got used to you and your pheromones, maybe I was just sick that night, there is a lot of possibilities, I don't want to suffer saying yes to find later I was wrong, nor do I want to make you go through it with me. My brain… it doesn't age like my body has."

Wuxian moved closer, sighing into Lan Wangji’s chest: "And I live afraid of the night, afraid to close my eyes and sleep. This is not a life I would like to share."

"Can't it be cured?"

"Maybe. Qing thinks a bond could fix it. But if I can't go in heat, how could I bond?"

"You tried, didn't you?" His heart hurt with the possibility.

"I did. They gave me drugs to induce it."

"With Eunwoo?"

Wuxian’s silence answered for him. No words needed to describe what he was thinking or feeling. 

"What happened then?"

"I threw up as soon as he got closer, the drugs lost effect soon after. They don't know how to fix me." The sadness of his voice brought a pang to Wangji’s heart, he squeezed Wuxian closer, his hand going white above the other.

"We will find a way, Wei Ying, I promise, there must be a way." The soft tears worked as a lullaby that night, the promise echoing on their minds, both unsure if that could even be achieved.


	56. Chapter 56

"From a virgin to a father, from no dates, to two, you do like to skip steps." Song Lan joked when he got to visit Wuxian in the hospital, glad to see the life back to his face; when he was there during the coma, Wuxian looked so pale he needed to check the monitor to make sure he was still breathing.

"Don't even start with that, do you know how hard it was to send them out this morning? Euwoo brought breakfast, and caught me and Lan Zhan cuddling in our sleep. He looked furious." Wuxian hid his face between his hands remembering the scene.

"Who's winning anyway?"

"So you ever need to ask?" He dug his face out looking at Song.

"No, but it amused me to see you embarrassed."

"Urghhhhh!" Wuxian threw his hands in the air, falling back on the bed. "Its… hard. Eunwoo was with me longer than Lan Zhan, and we lived through dark times, but… when you described your feelings for Xing… it was Lan Zhan who showed in my mind. Hypothetically speaking, Moon is a stable relationship, while Lan Zhan hurted me so much I wanted to die, but…"

"But you love Wangji."

"Do I? Do I love him? Or is he just a crush I had when I was a teen and never got over it?"

"You're making it harder on yourself." Song looked worried seeing Wuxian’s mind go from one place to the other. "No wonder you get sick."

"That's why I'm doing this. I need to make sure, to not hurt them more in the long run."

"Eunwoo had five years. You would be sure if it was him."

"Would I really?" Song’s nod made Wuxian even more confused. "I owe him at least this much." After all they lived through, he wanted to repay a little back, no matter what. "Don't feelings change with time?"

"They can. But wouldn't it have happened by now?"

"So you're saying that if I was to fall in love with Eunwoo, it would have happened already?"

"Love is not a science. You know? It’s something you feel inside your brain, your heart, your whole body. It was easy for me, one glance and I knew it. "That's my omega" I had thought… but you... You lived as a beta your whole life, even now from what Qing said, is like you were a beta who miraculously gave birth. It takes time, for anyone, to learn what love is."

"That was... Deep." Wuxian was amazed by those words, never before he would imagine having this kind of conversation with anyone other than Yanli or Qing.

"Well, I had time. I learned, you just got delayed a bit, but... You will get there."

"What if time is the problem?" Wuxian felt his fears consuming him from inside. "If this is what life will be forever? Waking up and sleeping stuck at the same place while those around me grow older and have a life?"

"That makes it even more easy." Song spoke with a smile, seeing Wuxian play with his fingers on the sheet.

"How come?" He looked up confused.

"Who do you want by your side when you wake up?" It was a simple question, one Wuxian already knew the answer for, when he opened his eyes this time, there was a person he wanted to see.

"I-"

"Wei Wuxian! Oh, sorry, Song Lan you are here. Am I disturbing? I can come back later." Wen Qing cut his words walking inside the room with a bang.

"Nonsense." He spoke, waiting for her to walk closer to change the IV bag. "We were talking about my non existent love life."

"Non existent where? Oh how I wished for two gorgeous people to hit on me at the same time!" She laughed while speaking, day dreaming of dates and flowers.

"Who would you choose, jie?"

"Obvious. The one who takes my breath away. A good person is hard to find, but a good relationship can be created. If both sides are willing to." Song nodded to her words, it was something real, love doesn't need to be forged between perfect people. The imperfections can be used to create something too.

"That didn't help!" He exhaled, pouting at her. "When can I go home, doctor?"

"A few more examinations tonight, rest at home for the rest of the week, and you can go back to work on Monday."

"Work? Yeah, work... Maybe Moon let me help him at the shop. I quitted, didn't you hear?"

"What about the petition?" Song spoke with big eyes, being glared by Qing.

"What petition?" He asked confused, never hearing anything about it.

"Well." Qing sighed in defeat. "Qiren wanted to tell you himself, thanks Song." Her eyes weren't thankful at all. "He even asked permission to see you, the kids at school made a list, all parents agreed to let you come back since the incident was clarified. They just want to hear an apology."

"Apology for being a dad?"

"Apology for lying!" Song corrected. "They don't give a shit if you have kids, they are angry for you not saying anything about it. We have good people at our school you know? We worked hard to clean your side!"

Wuxian felt a warm sensation spreading on his chest, a feeling he wasn't so used to have. Joy, happiness, love. He was glad to still have his friends around.

"And!" Song continued. "The rest of us... They kinda got bummed for you don't trust them. I mean... For what we did in the past... I understand, and can't say I would do any different but... We're here for you Wuxian. We already lost one of us, we don't want to lose another one."

"Sorry..." He heard it before, but it was still a hard pill to swallow.

"No, we are the ones who are sorry." Song could feel his sadness, the empty stare in his eyes. "Anyways," he cleared his throat loudly. "Who will be the first to take you out?"


	57. Chapter 57

Wuxian got home in the arms of Lan Wangji. Him and Eunwoo had fought over who would carry him upstairs, but since the latter had the shop to watch, Wangji made his move. He walked inside the small apartment, looking around to the many pictures decorating the ambience. Many of them, with Wuxian in the hospital bed, with Sizhui, Qing, Ning, and Eunwoo by his side. It hurted to look, but he dared not avert his eyes.

"You looked happy on those."

"Mn, I was. We took them after the initial shock was gone, so I was just happy to see them again."

He looked around, the sofa-bed in a corner, the kitchen visible from where he standed, four doors at his back. "It's small I know." Wuxian chuckled seeing his reaction. "That one is the bathroom, Qing has her own room. This is Ning's and that's mine." He spoke, pointing to each door.

Wangji walked to everyone looking inside, he noticed the numbers of beds around. "And his?"

"We cuddle to sleep." Eunwoo arrived with a perfect timing, walking closer to kiss Wuxian’s head. "Aaaaaall night." He smiled mischievously, seeing the Lan go red.

"He just got here, Lan Zhan." Wuxian hit Eunwoo’s chest, telling him to stop the teasing. "We hadn't fixed the sleeping partners yet."

"And if he weren't?" He looked serious, a question he was dying to ask.

"We... " Wuxian gulped, looking at him. "We would cuddle to sleep," he admitted, ashamed. "But only when Sizhui refused! Or we needed to talk!" The words were rushed to complete his sentence.

"Mn. That's not allowed anymore." Lan Wangji ignored Eunwoo’s smile. "Not while you are dating me," his eyes fiercely glaring at Wuxian.

"He is dating both of us, if you can have him at school, I can have him at home." Eunwoo was quick to retrieve his spot, arms going around Wuxian’s waist.

"Stop it, both of you." Wuxian hid his face between his hands, taking a deep breath, he couldn't decide if he was worried or amused by the situation. "I will sleep with Yuan, and Moon with Ning, happy now?" The soft smile on Wangji’s face when he nodded was enough to melt one's heart.

"Mn, deeply."

"You are too serious, man." Eunwoo kissed Wuxian’s head, moving to take the bag out of the room, his clothes scattered over the bed. "I was planning on that arrangement from the beginning, I don't need to play dirty, you know?"

"I can't trust you."

"And isn't it your problem? That you can't trust? If you did, I couldn't have a chance in this world, but thanks man, thanks to you I'm still in the race!" He winked, throwing the bag over his shoulder, he was right in every word. And that raged the Lan.

It was just a small remark, and Lan Wangji knew it. Something made to distract him, remind him of his past wronging. But hurted, and it hurted BECAUSE it was true. The problem was him, closing his fist tight, he could not stop the feeling of regret to invade his mind. What wouldn't he give to go back in time...


	58. Chapter 58

Eunwoo was the first to take Wuxian out. A night he planned with all he got, an adult, real, date just for them. He let Wuxian take him sightseeing, hearing of the memories the man had around the town, he was not amused by the amount of times Lan Wangji's name was present in those stories, but smiled softly to every glimpse of Wuxian’s smile.

They ended at the beach, seeing the waves wash over the path created by them on the sand. "You seem to like it here," he pointed out Wuxian’s smile. "Even if it is hella cold!" He was not used to all the wind on his face, a huge coat and a scarf wrapped around his body.

"Yeah, I used to come here before. My parents would take us running down the coast, buy us cotton candy and see us stuff our faces till we fall asleep from exhaustion with huge bellies!" He laughed placing his hands front, exacerbating the mimic.

"I thought you didn't remember?"

"Some things I do, others I wish I didn't... Most of them are just lost memories, scattered here and there."

"It's a shame. You look happy right now." He pulled Wuxian close, wrapping the scarf around both of their necks.

"I am. I'm glad to remember this much. And that I can show it to you."

"Me, not him? Or he already had his turn?" The inquisitive brow was raised.

"Lan Zhan... We lived together in another time... Things were different then. We were different."

"But you missed him, didn't you? All the time back in Korea, and even now." He could see the glimpse of sadness behind the smile, he knew Wuxian that much.

"It would be a lie if I said I don't. I... don't really know what I should be feeling, for any of you. It’ s like... I'm stuck in this loop, present and past mix together when I'm with him, but with you... It’s all blank. The things we lived together... It was all us. No family, no friends, it’s all new and exciting. But him... It weighs so much..." Wuxian looked down to the small gap between them, his face forced up by Eunwoo’s hand.  
.  
"It's okay even if you don't choose me. I can't compete with what you two had, but, give me a chance, okay? I still have four months left. Four months, that's all I'm asking of you, in the end, even if you say no, I will back off knowing I did my best, and the better man won, but until then... Look at my direction too. This time, for real." He leaned down, lips softly grasping those of Wuxian for permission, he dived when the other closed his eyes, for the first time in years, receiving the opportunity to express his feelings.

The kiss was soft and gentle, it lacked the heat of those shared with Lan Wangji, it didn't bring the fever to Wuxian’s body, the urge to belong, nor the rushing heart. But it wasn't bad. It was a new experience welcomed by the man, the wetness, the warmth, it was new, and new was good at that time.

Wuxian sighed when the lips parted, it was the first time he didn't feel the urge to keep going, to throw his partner back and cradle him for more. "This bad?" He chuckled at the question.

"Not bad, not bad at all!" It still brought a wave of coldness to his stomach, nervously playing inside.

"Just not great, huh? Damn, I lost this round." Eunwoo smiled, looking at the sea. "Should we go have dinner? Or do you want cotton candy?"

"Any is fine by me." He let himself be taken by hand, he still had four months to decide, but his heart and body had already done that ages ago.


	59. Chapter 59

Lan Wangji walked to the school, rushing Jingyi to follow his steps, he had never felt so anxious going to the place, not even when he started lecturing there, or when he was the student, secretly getting first to wait for his friend. His steps lightened, faltering to the sight of Wuxian at the gates, the bright smile waving at him.

"Uncle! Sizhui!" Jingyi rushed to greet them, waving goodbye to his father before hugging both new family members.

"He is full of energy so early! He got that from you." Wuxian could feel his stomach looping at the sight of the Lan.

"Mn, he wasn't like this before you came back." Wangji smiled softly, staring down at him, biting his lower lips to suppress the urge to kiss.

"See? I barely got here and I already did an impact!" The laugh filled the air around them making it hard to ignore the tension, eyes going back to gaze at each other. "Did... Did you have a good night?" Wuxian hesitated in questioning, making small talks to not part ways so soon.

"Mn. I dreamed about you. It was a perfect night."

"Oh, yeah? What did you dream about?" His innocent mind didn't get the fire inside Lan Wangji’s gaze, nor understood why he had to lean closer to whisper in his ears.

"I ravished you in every corner of my room, just like I wanted to do when you slept over, slowly, taking my time to savor you whole, pressing harder when you begged me to stop, marking you as mine in every single part of your body until you melted and passed out in pleasure, unable to come anymore." He was glad for the years buttering his stoic expression, that allowed such a thing to be said without a single hint of red in his face.

Even more when the astonished man was beat-red in front of him, jaw dropped, breath held, swallowing hard to the vivid scene he had imagined as Wangji narrated to his ear, the twist in his pants inconvenient for that hour of the day.

"What are you guys doing standing there?" Jiang Cheng had just arrived, and was already crunching his nose at their direction, he was not happy with Wuxian’s idea of dating both, but still hurted by the words Eunwoo had spoken, and so, he just closed his mouth, regretting his greetings.

"Only wishing him a good day." Wangji gave one step to the side, hiding Wuxian who grabbed his shirt, too embarrassed to show his face.

"Huh, morning?" Cheng reluctantly spoke, passing by them, the corner of his eyes getting a glimpse of the hidden brother.

"Wangji, play it nice, okay?" Xichen patted Wangji’s shoulder while speaking, leaning to the side to see Wuxian. "Didi, good morning!"

"M-morning Huan-ge." The whisper came from a secluded place, rendering a huge smile to the big Lan, to his eyes, Wuxian was just the same adorable child he met in his teens.

"Wei Ying, we need to move." Wangji spoke when they were alone, even the kids had already got inside.

"Mn, move."

"I can't if you keep holding onto me," he smiled widely, feeling his clothes being released, finally able to pull the Wei to his arms, face down to stare into his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Wuxian asked, heart ready to jump out of his throat.

"Greeting my boyfriend good morning." He leaned down to kiss Wuxian, holding his body up when the other’s knees faltered. "Good morning, Wei Ying," he whispered into the red lips.

"Huh?" Wuxian still had his eyes closed, hands over Wangji’s arms, mouth partially open in a daze. "W-what-? Y-yeah," he cleared his throat, straightening his body, releasing himself from the grasp. "Yeah! Good morning?"

Four months. He still had four months, but he didn't need it after all.


	60. Chapter 60

Jiang Cheng couldn’t understand what was going inside his brother's mind, his love life was so simple, a confession from Lan Xichen on his 21 birthday, some flowers and a nice dinner, was all he needed to say yes to the man who shook his heart since childhood. One year later and his sister did the same with Jin Zixuan, this time, it was her who crashed his system, one moment they were fooling around in the kitchen and suddenly they were kissing on the porch. Just like that, love being simple, concrete. You love the other or not. But Wei Wuxian? He dared date two men at the same time, like both at the same time? That was ridiculous to his mind. 

“You could give him some time to decide before accusing him, you know?” Song Lan kept telling him this every time this talk repeated itself. One week after the night they witnessed the scene, and Jiang Cheng still wasn't over it. Nor over his moping about not being the first to hear Wuxian past.

"You have no rights to speak!" He tsk-ed before opening his mouth, loud enough to echo in the teachers lounge. 

"Come on, Chengcheng, it’s not his fault!" Sang tried to minimize the damage.

"I know, damn it! But ifI don't blame him, who would I? The man who spent his last 15 years afraid of closing his eyes in a pillow? Damnit, damnit, damnit!" He kicked the chair in front of him. "Why the fuck did it happen?"

"Qing doesn’t have the answer either..." Song spoke, regretting the second those purple eyes turned to his direction.

"I said shut up! Don't speak as you know everything! I heard her too! Damn it!" He finally gave up his trantum, taking the chair Xuanyu was bringing back to sit. Hands covering his face, elbows on the table, mouth still whispering his "damn it"

"We had been terrible friends to him, weren’t we?" The faint voice Xuanyu used was so low it barely could be heard.

"We were." Song replied, "It’s good he isn't what we thought at that time. For sure he will forgive us if we apologise!" Hishand ruffled the youngster’s hair with a smile on both faces.

"You think so? Even after we started hanging out with them and when we still didn't make him one of us?" Huaisang moved his head to be petted too.

"Wuxian… in his mind, less than seven years have passed since we graduated. He just learnt his brother is dead, and he is trying his best to not hurt the two crazy ones following him around, all this while he is still afraid he can fall in a coma at any given moment. But despite all that… he wants us by his side. Our friendship, even if I don't understand why, he does. Shouldn't we be grateful for that? Having a second chance?" They stood in silence for a few minutes, the weight of those words settling inside their hearts.

"Let's face it, if we are being honest, Wangshu wasn't so great anyway..." Huaisang could feel his heart hurt for his late friend, since he passed away, it was an unspoken agreement to not talk about him.

"Mn. He once told me you guys hated me. It was on the same day I said Wuxian wasn't so bad after all." Song Lan nodded while speaking, his smile fading a little.

"Yeah, he told me I wouldn't be happy if I kept thinking of living without an alpha. That I had to use what I could to get one fast, or I would be too old to try, and that I was stupid to believe in fate." It was ironic to Xuanyu, remembering this as flashes of Wangshu's voice telling them how Lan Wangji was his soulmate crossed his mind.

"Betas shouldn't be picky", and "I should hate having an alpha brother who is so much better" for me, Huaisang added.

They didn't plan on badmouthing the dead, but in Wangshu's case, it was easy. The mask of innocence finally falling from their eyes. "Cheng?" Sang inquired, looking up, face over hands on the table.

"He was the one who told me all the bad things about Wuxian." He admitted, feeling resentful.

"Damn. And you guys remember the first day?"

"How could we forget? Who introduces his own brother as "our parents' killer" anyways?"

"How could we be so blind back then?" Momo shrinked on his spot.

"It was his gift, I guess, to make others do what he wanted. He got his Lan after all." It was no joke, even if it came out in a light tone.

"I feel bad now." Huaisang whispered while pouting. "We were terrible friends," he repeated those words, "Not just to him..."

"We could have done more to Wangji too. He was in the middle of it all!"

"All because Wuxian loved him." Sang completed Momo’s words.

"That's it!” Suddenly, Jiang Cheng got up, hitting the table with his hands. "Enough with the pity party. We can’t change the past!" He stormed out, leaving the others astonished. 

"We can't change the past. But we can fix the present." Song exhaled deeply, reaching the same conclusion, unspoken by the jiang. "We just need to do better." He ruffled the youngsters head a last time before leaving for his classes.


	61. Chapter 61

Wuxian had never, ever, in his life felt so nervous. He paced around the room ignoring the slow speed of the clock. Time seemed to drag itself as he waited the marked time. "You will create a hole on the floor this way," Eunwoo gave him a loving smile while leaning on the door wall. "It makes me kind of sad that you didn't get so nervous about our date, you know?" He pouted excessively.

"I-" Wuxian couldn't bring words to come out in a normal voice, fidgeting with his nails. "W-what- if I mess it up? Oh god, I should just cancel it all!" He saw Eunwoo get closer, holding his hands. 

"It's okay, Wei Ying," his eyes were heart shaped, brushing away the hair on Wuxian's face. "You look beautiful, he would be an even bigger idiot to not see this. You ARE beautiful, and you deserve to be loved!" It was like he could read Wuxian’s insecurities. "You're worthy, smart, fun. He must be blind if he can't see that!"

Wuxian whined to the gentle kiss placed over his forehead, his mind screaming that this was what he wanted, needed. This perfect, well balanced relationship, those small, carrying moments, the security of those words and gestures. But his heart? It ached to the sound of steps getting closer, the smell invading the room, the voice not-so-softly speaking:

"Hands off, is my turn," and boy, oh boy, how his heart ached to the man standing just a few steps away from him, glaring with fire burning on his gaze, ready to strip his clothes and make dreams come true. 

"You were late, not my fault if I have the chance to cop a feel!" Eunwoo raised both his hands walking away, he patted Wangji’s shoulder whispering in his ear. "You better make him happy." He would never admit defeat, but the way Wuxian looked, face blushing, out of breath with only the presence of the Lan spoke more than words.

"That's not a problem," Wangji side-glared at him before turning his attention to the omega again. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah..." Wuxian stumbled on his words, squeezing his eyes shut to the mistake, but he could still hear the small chuckle, eyes growing wide to the smile who greeted him when he opened them again.

The date was exactly how Wuxian feared, he was taken to the fanciest restaurant in town, shoved with dishes he never heard about, utensils he never saw or even heard of. He had to keep a close eye on Lan Wangji’s movements, glad the other pointed with a tap which fork to use, which spoon to take, before doing the same.

"It's not over yet," was said when the dessert ended and the dishes were taken away, and Wuxian could not believe his eyes when he was guided to a discreet door on the back of the place.

The huge piano was placed in the middle of the room, the black body shining on his eyes, it had a dew light on the space, relaxing to those inside. "We needed dinner to repay the favor. Our date starts now," the Lan pulled him by hand until the chair, the white keys inviting them. "This is the only piano I know big enough for two adults. I didn't want to take you to the school."

"No, this is… perfect." Wuxian felt his fingers move on their own.

"You must have been uncomfortable out there. I'm sorry," the Lan kissed the top of the head dropped to his shoulder.

"Mn. I'm not used to places like this. I'm not even dressed to the occasion, if you had told me I-"

"Wei Ying is fine as he is. In clothes that make you comfortable. You never looked so beautiful," his eyes shined to the faint blush on the other face. "Can I kiss you?"

The question, the stupid question, was answered by a nod, eyes closing to the proximity of lips, a kiss so soft it was like being touched by a butterfly, brushing it wings on the skin. "Lan Zhan…" the whisper was filled with joy.

"Qing told me you have problems playing, and you haven't done it since the first coma," his tone carried a deep melancholy, sad and nostalgic.

"Mn. She didn't lie. I tried before. But…" Wuxian raised his hand, spreading his fingers as much as he could. "It's like this. They open, but don't carry straight," eyes going down with the fingers above the keys.

"It was the same when we started, remember? We would compete about who could go faster without missing the keys." Lan Wangji played a few notes they used to practice. "With time, and effort, I'm sure you can go back to play."

"What if I don't?" He looked so sad it was heartbreaking, once in the past, many years before, music was what made him survive the worst days.

"If you do your best, and even then you can't succeed, you can always sit by my side, and request any song. I will do my best to learn it, whatever it is Wei Ying wishes for, I will do, from now on," the kiss placed on the finger lightened the mood. 

Slowly, the quiet space was filled by the sounds of tunes, four hands hitting the keys, and then two, as Wuxian was so captivated by the destrex of those fingers that he forget to play his part, he'd leaning to the side, he closed his eyes, the smell, the warmth, the feeling he remembered it so well, that… all that… this man… it was home. 

But the night didn't end with the song. Lan Wangji offered his hand to help Wuxian up, and kept it captive inside his pocket as they walked down the streets, he had planned it well, taking Wuxian to the arcade they used to go to as kids. It was his first rebellious act, missing classes to play, a memory he would always remember when he walked in front of the store.

They moved between the games, the people, the subtle change in Wuxian’s behaviour bringing joy to his heart, he was relaxed, completely relaxed now. 

"Look, Lan Zhan, they still got it!" Wuxian's smile shone brightly as he pointed at the game, a 90's version of Pac-Man on display. "Let's try it shall we?" He saw Wangji placing the coin unsure of when the man had bought them.

"Wooah, you got better at this," he occasionally spoke, mixed in-between laughs, and others commentaries like: "it brings back memories" or "you never could get that one"

Lan Wangji could only stare, amazed by the man at his side. "Woah, there's someone with my name on too! Look, look," Wuxian pointed at the screen when the game ended. "Wait, no way," the realization hit him hard, turning to see the bright red ears under the dim light. "You?" His eyes almost jumped out of his face.

But he never got an answer, seeing Lan Wangji moving around to another game. And in every single one they played that night, the same thing happened.

"Why would you even do that?" Wuxian felt confused, asking while taking a bite of the cotton candy offered without a request. His heart faltered when he saw Wangji leaning closer, mouth touching the sweet candy.

"This way I kept you close," the Lan had a secret in his life, one he was sharing only to this man. He used to sneak away when things got too much, going there to play… this way, he could still hear Wuxian’s laughs by his side. 

It took only a second for the candy to be forgotten, falling to the ground as Wuxian raised his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck, pulling him close to a kiss. His eyes burned, heart beating fast. The pain brought by the image of how much time Lan Wangji spent there to have a top score in every single machine. 

"Sweet," he whispered, leaning his face on Wangji's neck. "Everything you do and say is so sweet," his tears felt warm to the skin.

"I love you, Wei Ying," not even the bite on the lower lips could suppress Wuxian’s sobs. "Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry," he kept hearing. This Fucking absurd man, who steps in his heart so many times, still carried such a power over him… 

Wuxian pulled him close into the embrace, arms tightening around his waist, voice directly on his ear… it did feel like home.


	62. Chapter 62

What's convo: eunwoo - hey, I know it's your day, but can I borrow him for like half an hour?

Wangji - what are you planning?

Eunwoo - nothing much, if you are so suspicious, why don't you come early?

Wei Wuxian never felt so tired in his life, the double journey of work plus daring two people at the same took a huge payment on his body. He had spent the day yaming to the point of Eunwoo forcing him to bed. "Half an hour, and you are free to go," the man said after the reluctant answer of "but today I have a date with Lan Zhan" 

And now, he was comfortably laying down, head on the pillow, with the strong arms of Eunwoo closing around him. He couldn't deny how much he needed it any longer, falling asleep as soon as the talk stopped. Much to Lan Wangji’s dislike, walking inside the room to watch the scene precisely thirty minutes later.

The Lan stood at the bedside, brow raised, watching the two cuddling men. He sighed, placing a hand on his hips, under the long coat, while the other pressed the bridge of his nose. "If this was what you had in mind, you could just have told me," he took a seat behind Wuxian, hand moving between the straws of his hair.

"I could, but it is more fun this way," Eunwoo watched as Lan Wangji laid down behind Wuxian's body, a hand gently caressing his arm, action to which the man reacted instantly, turning to seek the font of the sweet smell reaching his nose. The melodic murmur came out when he found the best position, burying his nose under the Lan’s neck.

Lan Wangji lips moved up on its own, corners raising high as Wuxian adjusted to his chest, "Mn. Indeed, this is fun." He played back the cards given to him.

"You do know that he chose you, right?" The words made Wangji’s heart miss a beat, eyes growing on his face, a perplexed expression showing.

"I do not," he answered honestly, surprised by his enemy’s words.

"To be fair, I never had a chance.” He glued his body to Wuxian's when the other whimpered in his dream, shushing him with a: "I'm here, ying. It's just a nightmare" until he had gone back to a peaceful sleep. "He has those from time to time. He hates sleeping after all, we used to sedate him at the hospital, or he would go days without even a nap, falling sick due to exhaustion," his hand never stopped moving.

"Even now?" Wangji pulled the sleeping man closer to avoid the inconvenient touch. 

"He used to call your name, Yuan and yours, every single time he would wake up, as if he had forgotten what he was doing in a hospital bed." Eunwoo gave up his position over Wuxian, reaching for his phone.

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because… I don't need my last months. That doesn't mean I will not take whatever is given me. But Ying’s happiness comes first. His life was too fucked already for us to make it worse. But don't take me wrong, if you hurt him again, I will force my teeths into his neck until he forgets all about you," he didn't need to look at Wangji, hearing the loud gulp from his throat. "Here, look at those."

Wangji reached for the phone, an image of Wuxian in a t-shirt, long haired, shining on his eyes. "Beautiful," he said, exhaling softly.

"Slide to the right, there are more." The pictures were taken at any moment, Wuxian waking up, going to physiotherapy, chatting with nurses, but the ones who did the most damage were the ones of the man cuddling with his son. Their son, the son that grew in a place strange for both parents. 

The pictures changed from mother to child, Sizhui in bunny attires, first teeth lost, dressed in girls clothes that made him the prettiest baby in the park, smiling in the bunny mirror, hugging his father, growing in front of his eyes, slowly, at every image shown. It was too beautiful, too painful, to ignore the tears forming in his blurred vision. 

"You get it, right? Why I don't want to back out?" Eunwoo saw Wangji close his eyes, nodding as he placed a soft kiss on Wuxian's head. "Those two, they are my life. He keeps saying how I saved him, how he owes me for that… but it was them who saved me." It was Eunwoo’s time to fight his tears. "I was in a terrible place when we met. I was starting to question if being alive was necessary, if it wasn't just a waste of time... and then… he showed up."

"Starving and alone, just as broken as I was. And he gave me so much more than I could ever pay him back…" he turned to the side, staring at the Lan. "I would be glad to die if he asked me for it. Would you?"

It was the second time that night the man made Wangji lose his words. "Would you be able to throw away who you are, to be by his side?" His words echoed in his head, hitting the deepest parts of his heart, the place where his insecurities took refuge during his life. "Would you be able to let him go if he was happier with another man?", "Would you trust him, more than you trust yourself?"

He never gave an answer. Amazed by how easy this man could read him, like an open book in front of him. Looking as Wuxian slept in his arms, his mind worked thousand miles per second, processing everything that was said, and just like that, conflicted in that warm embrace, he didn't realize when he fell asleep.


	63. Chapter 63

Wuxian woke up without understanding anything. He remembered going to sleep in Eunwoo's arms, but not when the arms turned Into Lan Wangji's, nor how he ended up sandwiched between the two. He wasn't brave enough to move, eyes begging for mercy as he stared at the amused woman standing at the door.

"Ahem," Qing cleared her throat, trying to bring back to conscious the other two, no reaction. "AHEM!" She tried again, stronger, using her voice to replicate the sound, this time, it worked. "We are having dinner, come now," her body turned to hide the smile at the embarrassed looks she just saw.

"We have plans," Wuxian rushed to the living room, being pulled by hand by the Lan. "We will grab something later!"

"Stop right there, mister," she spoke more to Wangji than Wuxian. "Do you know why he needed a nap?" Her brow raised when the other gave no response. "You two play a night with him, despite his need to work all day. It's been three weeks now, he needs a quiet night, rest, balanced food. Or do you plan on visiting him at the hospital once more?" The question was made with the pointy knife on her hand.

"But, Qin-"

"No buts, Xian. I'm here to look after you, I failed since, not gonna let that happen again." Ning and Sizhui suppressed their laughs to the disappointed look on Wuxian’s face, doing their best to not be caught. "Eat," she ordered all of them.

"Where are you going?" It was the first time Wuxian noticed Sizhui’s clothes.

"Aunty is taking me to the Jiang's for a few drinks," Sizhui spoke, amused with the invite, he learned early that all his friends would be there too.

"We are drinking, you will socialize with your cousin," she raised her spoon pointing to the boy. "Don’t you dare touch alcohol before your twenties!"

"Have fun." It was a mix of sadness and anxiety, brought just by hearing those words. Wuxian wanted to go there, to interact with family and friends, but feared deeply what meant to be in a closed space with them, outside the school walls… without a chance to escape.

"You should come too," Ning proposed, seeing his reactions. "It’s a good chance to make it alright, leave it in the past." It was true, of course it was.

"Mn… but is date night with L-"

"I don't mind," the Lan unfortunately cut him off. "If you want to go there, we can just change plans. It’s not like I care where we go if I'm by your side."

"Then that's it," Qing replied in his place. "Let’s just fix it and move on. You don't need any more drama in your life."

But even if they were right, even taking his sweet time dining, Wuxian couldn't chase away the building up feeling inside his body, scratching inside of his skin. Not even the pleasant drive, the streets he knew well, the memories shared on the ride with Sizhui and Eunwoo on the back sit… nothing could bring him to calm down, and now, on his feets, facing the doors of the Jiang household, it seemed worse. 

"It's going to be alright," Eunwoo could sense his nervousness, moving closer to cup his cheeks, foreheads pressed together. "You have us with you," he reassured, placing a soft kiss onto the trembling lips. 

"Not your day," the grumpy Lan replied, making both laugh, which in this case, actually helped Wuxian a little, even more when he took his hand. Just that small touch was able to steady his wavering heart.

He walked head high, seeing the lights getting closer, taking a deep breath when Qing knocked on the door. 

"You came!" Yanli's smile grew a few degrees up when she saw her brother in the group.

"Hi, shijie," he greeted her with a hug, watching the other do the same as they walked inside, his anxiety getting out of hand to the full house. "Where are uncle and aunty?"

"They went to Gusu to dinner with my uncle and the Jins," Xichen spoke by his side, coming closer to greet his favorite bunnies plus the new baby he already had fallen in love with.

"Shi, ling is upstairs, you can ask him if you need something, okay love? It's the third door on the right," Yanli pointed to the stairs before the boy rushed inside after the small nod of permission from his father.

"Eunwoo, this is my husband, Zixuan," she was glad to be able to finally introduce them. 

"I'm sorry about my late introduction!" Eunwoo replied. "It’s a shame I can't greet my in-laws too, we need to make it happen, don't we?" He pocket Wuxian’s side pulling him closer with a smile.

"Oh, god no. Aunty would adopt you on the spot if she met you, and uncle would never shut up about the "great" man I brought home!" Wuxian laughed, seeing the scene playing in his imagination. "They did the same when I first brought Lan Zhan here, and we were just friends back then."

"Oh, I remember that, she was so excited talking about how beautiful your babies would be!" His sister joined the chat nostalgically.

"Well, she was right on that one, Yuan was the most beautiful baby I ever saw in my life!" Eunwoo joined them, cell phone in hands. "Here, see for yourself!" He never gets tired of showing those pictures.

"Omg! How cute!" Wuxian bit his lower lips watching Yanli and Zixuan seeing the pictures, his eyes wandered the room, Qing and Ning had long gone to greet the others, leaving them at the door. Even when Wangji was chatting with Xichen, even though their hands were still connected, he felt bad for the man.

"L-lan zhan, do you want to see it too?" He almost whispered

"Mn." His voice got a hold of the baby Lan’s attention. "I did see them, but would love to see them again, brother still needs to look at my beautiful son too," he took the phone, passing his eyes before showing the picture to Xichen, who was almost in tears, as if that was his own son.

"You saw them? When?" He asked, surprised, feeling the hand tightening on his waist, Eunwoo’s face being dropped on his shoulder.

"I showed them. It's only fair, he is his father too. If you give me a HD I can pass them to you, my computer is full of them." It was such a natural movement that none of them found it inappropriate.

"Mn, I would," but the Lan did, pulling Wuxian out of Eunwoo's reach, directly to his arms.

"Huh? Cheap sake." Eunwoo gave him the to guess feeling the emptiness in his arms.

"My day," was all he got as a reply as Wangji turned to see the pictures again, a soft smile on his lips, heart shaping his eyes. "Beautiful" was all he could think of, it had the same joy he felt looking at Jingyi, but more, since this was his son with his Wei Ying… and that was something he would never say out loud.

"Are you guys going to stay there all night? At least show me the baby bunny pics too!" Song Lan pouted, opening his arms to embrace Wuxian, taking a peek at the growing kid pictures. "He could never be ugly with you two as parents, I don't see why you are fussing so much over it. Just look at him now, can that kid have ever been ugly? But, as a parent, I could not let go without saying this… my Qing was prettier." He showed his own phone, screen shining the baby pics.

"Song Lan!" Xingchen was so ashamed he could dig a hole to hide, carefully walking to greet his cousin: "I missed you." It was the first time since everything went down that he met Wuxian. He too, was a pawn in Wangshu’s hands once, regret was not even a question, as it was too little to name it.

"Sorry about that," it showed in Wuxian’s face how bad he felt for the years of silence. "This got… complicated."

"Humhum." Xingchen shook his head. "Xichen told me. It's okay. I'm sorry I was not able to see how bad I treated you back there." His words came out so easily it brought shame to the others, still fighting the unwanted feeling.

"I am sorry too." Huaisang was the next to say.

"Me too." Followed by Song, he had long asked his forgiveness but felt the need to repeat. The only one missing was now Jiang Cheng.

"It's okay guys," Wuxian hugged each of them. "We were just stupid kids. I could have done more on my side too."

The eyes fell on the Jiang sitting on the couch, expectations raised when he got up, dropped when he walked outside. "I apologise for him, you do know your brother’s temper," Xichen apologized for his husband with a little bow.

"He will come around when he is ready" but it was easy to see the hints of sadness in Wuxian’s body. "Anyways, guys, this is my husband, Eunwoo." He changed subjects, pulling Eunwoo closer by the arm. "This is Xichen-ge, Wangji’s brother and Cheng’s husband."

"I can see the resemblance, it’s nice to meet you, sir," he shook the hand offered at him.

"Please, drop the sir, we are family here, and we kinda met already." Xichen whispered the last part only to the man.

"Yes but, let him be happy for a second" eunwoo winked, tilting his head to Wuxian direction

"This is my cousin, Xingchen, and you know Song already." 

"Hello!"

"And Huaisang that is his elder brother, ming-ge, and that is Yao-ge, Zixuan brother, and… Where is Xuanyu?" He looked at Yao in the corner.

"He got stuck into work." His eyes met a face he couldn't remember, when he followed the voice.

"Sorry?"

"This is my husband, Zhuliu." Mingjue added, in a rush of words, with joy, seeing Wuxian’s confused expression.

"He is actually our cousin!" Ning joined him sharing the information.

"Damn, we really are all in family, huh." Eunwoo laughed and greeted them, changing the atmosphere left by the Jiang sibling.

"Oh! Wait." Wuxian ran to the shelf across the room, bringing back with him a family picture, his eyes wandered over the image, getting a little wet, voice cracking: "A-and this is my uncle and aunty, and…" those around already knew the reason why.

"Wangshu?"

"Mn..."

"Hey, baby brother, it’s a pleasure to meet you too," his voice softened. "He does look just like you."

"Doesn't he? If I change my hair we look exactly the same," he sat beside Eunwoo, holding the frame so both could see, arm going around the other man's arm. "Those glasses I used back there? It was so nobody else could mistake us, now it just feels weird to look at my face and know I will never be able to see him again."

"Do you want them back?" To Eunwoo the frame was a token of Wuxian, he kept then to remind him when. He left Korea, using it to bring them closer to each other.

"There is no need anymore," Wuxian hugged his arm tighter, lost in his own world. "Nobody will confuse us now."

"Still…"

"It's alright to miss him," Yanli got closer, sitting on the small table in front of him, cupping her brother’s cheek. "We miss him too," his eyes finally wandered the room, all faces having the same expression as him.

"Sorry guys, the coin hasn't dropped yet. It's like I will open a door and have him screaming "surprise" in my face." He looked back at the picture, hand going white by the force used to hold it.

"It's okay to feel like this," Lan Wangji moved closer, using both hands to hold the one he had the frame on: "We all grieved too."

It was somehow comforting to know that they understood what he was feeling, grief directed at the same person. "Even so, sorr-" his words were cut when he tried to suppress the sob, head instantly held against Wangji’s neck, his favorite place on the other’s body

"It's okay, Wei Ying, let it go," Wangji could see Eunwoo’s hand move in circles around Wuxian’s back, but just that moment, he didn't dare to stop it.

"You know… I heard about it but it is still weird to see with my own eyes this scene. You really are dating both of them, huh," Guangyao opened his eyes when he spoke, arms crossed against his chest.

"And there he goes again, mister ‘I need no partner’! Xuanyu did have someone to take after," Mingjue laughed, raising his cup at Yao.

"What's weeks is weird, okay? I always thought they would end up together! If I remember right, I wasn't the Captain of this ship! So I beg your pardon to find it strange seeing him with any other man!”

"You never told me you were shipped!" Eunwoo laughed hard, speaking to Wuxian.

"I didn't know it either, did you?" The Wei looked at Wangji, who nodded negatively.

"Never heard of this."

"Of course you wouldn't!" Yanli spoke on her turn "It was our secret hobby back in school, you two looked just too adorable to not ship!"

"They had bets going, bets! And signed contracts to wait until we were older to make a move!" Huaisang threw his hands in the air, the drink almost spilling from his cup.

"No, wait what?" Wuxian looked around, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, right, I forgot this, we found out, what? On the wedding? They betted which of us would get together, and Li and Xichen had to sign contracts to keep their hands off Zixuan and Cheng!" Song rushed to add, the alcohol getting to his head.

"The wedding?" Wuxian straightened his back, pulling himself from Wangji’s hands. 

"Wei Ying, I didn't have a choice."

"I know." He wanted to be honest, but was betrayed by his look.

"No, you don't. It's a mistake that I never explained it properly. But it's something I feel ashamed of…"

"You don't need t-"

"I want to!" His eyes were so serious Wuxian couldn't fight anymore, he leaned back on the couch, room silent waiting for Lan Wangji’s words. "That day… the day we... I couldn't control myself," he saw Wuxian flinch. "Don’t take me wrong! I always wanted to do it with you, but…" he took his moment, breathing deeply. "But the only reason why I fell into Wangshu’s grip was because he had drugged me. Or else I would never have anything with him. When you got into my room, I was still affected, it was like a dream, having in my arms, the best dream I ever had. But you went away without letting me explain. And he said we had bonded, that he was pregnant with my child… he was the one you loved the most in this world, my sense of duty didn't allow me to leave him in disgrace." 

"So you married him."

"Mn. And I regretted it every single day. It was supposed to be you."

"You carried this through with you all this time?" His heart hurted seeing the Lan nod. "Lan Zhan... don't. If what you said is true, I'm the one who needs to apologize and explain things. I got home to see the bite marks on Wangshu's neck, his happy face to the bond, saying you loved him. I couldn't take it. If I had waited for you, if I had heard your side, seen how bad he was at that time, i-" his words stopped when he felt the hand over his eyes moving from them to Wangji’s eyes. "Don’t regret it, don't ever regret it. It must have been horrible, but that was the reason you have Jingyi now. I'm sorry about what my brother did, but I'm not sorry he gave you a son. Nor that you gave me mine."

Wuxian's hand touched the warm skin of Wangji’s cheek, the wet trail of tears falling on him. It was a talk they needed to have, both, obviously, would prefer to not have an audience to it, but occasions don't choose time. And it was good to have the innocent mask fall from the others’ memories. Wuxian read the letters, he knew now who his brother really was, he remembered his final moments with his parents, all of Wangshu’s actions had long obtained a different form into his vision, but the others? They never knew it. 

He kept silent to not break his brother's image, to not destroy his memory, but it was needed. For him to heal, for Lan Wangji to get rid of his insecurities, it was needed. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the hurt face.

"Mn. Thank you."

"Yeah… I need a drink." Eunwoo got up, he was ready to not be the one chosen, but not to see them like this in. Front of his eyes.

"My day." The Lan whispered when he was bumped into.

"Ohhh, you sooooo need to get ready for mine!" The words lightened the mood as Wuxian laughed hard at Wangji's pale astonished expression, the sound filling the ambient.

"I will be right back," Wuxian pecked Wangji’s lips, after his eyes noticed the movement on the porch; one problem was fixed, now he needed to deal with the other to be able to really enjoy the night. "You heard that?" He approached Jiang Cheng, sitting at his side, feeling lighter.

"I did."

"It doesn't change who he was to you. You loved him as a brother, and he loved you too. I know, because I do." Wuxian bumped shoulders, trying to take a reaction from the silent Jiang. "Did Lan Zhan ever tell you about the letters?"

"What letters?" He succeeded when Jiang Cheng took his eyes from the beer can to look at him, with furrowed brows.

"Shu wrote me a lot of letters, most of them were hating me. But as he got sicker, they changed. He started to explain all the things he did. Most of them, at least. He was so scared. I'm glad he had good people around him."

"Because of him you had none." Cheng couldn't understand how Wuxian could forgive them so easily.

"Did I? I had Qing, Ning, Yuan, and Eunwoo. Lots of doctors and nurses who carried for me as family. My life wasn't so bad as it looked. Of course I would prefer to be awake for most of it, but I lived plenty. I did what I wanted over there. Saw beautiful places, ate good food, and had family around me," he turned to the side, looking at the people inside the room, Eunwoo poking Wangji’s side, laughing as the stoic expression the teary faced Lan had. Phone still showing the thousand pictures he had stored from Wuxian’s life.

"You didn't have us."

"Can you really tell me for sure that you would have been by my side if all that happened here? Wangshu getting sick, all those weddings and births, life happening around you… would my bedside be the place you stay?"

"Of course! You are my brother! I would be there the max that I could!" He looked insulted by the idea.

"Than, I'm even happier to leave this place."

"What?" Jaing Cheng questioned so loud his voice reached the others.

"If I was here, your life wouldn't happen, and I would be the one to blame. Cheng, you are the only brother I have left. Your happiness is my happiness, just like it was with Wangshu, no matter what you do to me I will accept, forgive, and forget. But I would never be able to do the same knowing I destroyed your life."

"How can you say it? I would be happy by your side!" He got up, facing the Wei.

"No you wouldn't! It took me a lot of hits to learn that, but kindness is a form of oppression too. If I hadn't turned my face, if I had faced every small bad thing Shu did, maybe we would still have him now. He would be inside, laughing and making jokes, showing us a bag he wanted to buy or some fashion show he saw. If I was a better brother I would still be one. Now, you are all that I have left. You and shijie, the people in this room, are all that I have. Forgive and forget, it's the only lesson I have to teach you. Forgive those who wronged you, forget what they did. And be happy. If this is something you can do, come." Wuxian got up, turning to the door. "We are all waiting for you."

It took Jiang Cheng almost half an hour to face his demons, his fears, the memories flashing inside his mind. He replayed every one of Wuxian’s words, knowing deep in his heart that he was right. He would resent him, hate him, if he did not have his life, he would hate himself for feeling like that. Just like he hated having lost him once. He sighed before going inside, this time, he would make everything possible to not create any damage.


	64. Chapter 64

"A show?" It has been over a month since the dinner at the Jiang's household. Like Wuxian said, when the elders met Eunwoo they fought over the right to adopt him, it almost created a third war inside Gusu, Lan, Jin, and Jiang discussing who had already got who into their house, none realizing he was already a Wei. 

They were now lazing in bed, letting the sleepiness go away while discussing the day. "Mn, it's for the kids scavenger hunt. We do it once a week as a school tradition, there will be a show at the end, and Yuan would be glad if you could attend. There is a father and son competition too."

"And Wangji agreed with that?" Eunwoo moved back to look at the face of the man above his chest, hands moving between Wuxian’s hair. 

"He said that you are his father too. No matter what will happen between the three of us, you raised Yuan when he couldn't, you have rights just like us in his life." It did bring Wuxian piece of mind to hear it from Lan Wangji when they discussed it prior, both points of view mixing together.

"I can go! I mean, if you want me there, I don't mind. I just need to make a flyer to put at the door, closing one day won't bankrupt the store!" He hid his excitement the best he could, back in Korea he never had the time to participate in those events. 

"Of course I want to! Yuan too! You are our family, Moon, and you always will be part of it! You are my best friend, and I would die without you!" Both already knew the end of this relationship, enough to know what was happening at the end. 

"Am I? You and him are starting to communicate without words." He was defeated by the fact that Lan Wangji didn't need to express his ideas for Wuxian to know what he wanted to say.

"We always had it. Lan Zhan is horrible at small talk, it was learning what his eyes say or spend my whole Junior high in silence!" He laughed, the vibration bringing joy to Eunwoo’s chest. "But you are different, I can be me, without judgement, arguing, or anything else. I don't need to impress you to have you. You are my soulmate! Even if it's the way you wanted me to be."

"But you are, Ying. Everything I need and want. A soulmate doesn't need a bond or a romantic feeling behind it. You are my soulmate, my best friend, my whatever it is we have. And I will never ‘not be glad’ that I met you." He kissed Wuxian’s head, pulling him closer. "I just want you to be happy, be it with me or not."

"I'm happy with you."

"But your heart wants him."

"Is it bad? That I keep imagining how amazing my life would be with you, but at the same time I can't see a life without Lan Zhan? I just... Urghhhh… I want him to fuck me so bad we will have thousands of kids," he put his hands over his face saying the last bit.

"Someone is starving, so early in the morning." Eunwoo bit his lower lip to suppress his smile.

"I'm so thirty it feels like I walked in a desert for years."

"Well, you kind of did. Having sex once in a life time is… nope, impossible to me."

"Oh, yeah, you broke a lot of hearts when you left Korea."

"I did what I could to not jump you."

"Shameless," they cuddled again, laughing at the joke. The truth of the words was present in their minds. 

"But really, it’s a shame you never reacted to me."

"Being an Omega is harder than I thought it would be."

"It’s quite easy actually, you are just weird this much!" He got above Wuxian, flexing his arms to kiss the man before going out of bed. "Come on, we need a good breakfast if the bunny will be running all day!" The domestic life they created was reaching the end of the line.


	65. Chapter 65

Eunwoo left the house later than the rest of the group. He wanted to make sure that his usual faithful customers would get their deliveries, and bake a huge lunch for his family of seven, since he included his rival and his son's shares. It was the best he could do, even if he pondered adding spices to Wangji’s bento, the image of him feeding Wuxian made it more romantic than laughable inside his head. 

He sighed, arriving at the gates of the school, blaming himself for the extra time taken cooking desserts, rushing with the sound of the crowd getting louder to his ears. He smiled, face glowing at the amazing omega screaming at full lungs for the three legged race happening on the field. 

"You're late," the voice of the only man he wished to avoid echoed at his side.

"Yeah, parking was hell, do you have a place we can leave it until lunch? Yours and Jingyi’s share are in there too, so you better care for it!" He gave Wangji a huge bag full of containers.

"Ours?" Making the Lan question with a raise of both brows.

"Yup, couldn't let you go weak on us today, could I? We need to win all the matches, this is Yuan’s first big event in the family after all!" His smile was bright even for Wangji.

"We?" The question was almost laughable.

"You said I was his father, but so are you, I don't plan on running alone all day!" It was weird, in truth, they get along pretty well, if not for both being fancying the same man, they could be good friends. 

"Mn. Thank you." Wangji took the bag with a nod of his head to Wuxian’s position "The parents can stay there. We will lunch at noon, I will put those in the fridge and go back to you." He walked to the building without any excessive movements, making sure the bag was stable enough to not take damages.

"What a weird guy." Eunwoo spoke with a chuckle, parts of him could see what on that man was so alluring, even a certain childish side with his red ears. 

He walked to Wuxian, hugging his waist and placing a kiss into his head getting closer. "You shouldn't be so hyper, you said your body was heavy those days, when was the last time you drank water?" He glared at the bottle almost full on the ground.

"Jeez, you all are the same, I swear! That's my third bottle today, when Qing doesn't force me to drink, Lan Zhan or Ning do it. Even fishes get sick of water!" Wuxian pouted, crossing his arms, leaning against Eunwoo’s body.

"We just prefer to not have you going sick on us!" The soft kiss on the pouty lips brought a smile to Wuxian’s face, who rushed to answer it, throwing his arms around Eunwoo’s neck.

"Mn! And I feel very loved by that! But can't we have a little fun today? Just be normal and pretend I am not sick or fucked up, just this once?"

"Ying…" the man exhaled, pressing foreheads together. "I could, if you were the type to complain of feeling sick, but you just tell us when we need to rush to the hospital."

"But I am not feeling that bad, just sore and heavy, I promise!" He raised three fingers to his promise. "I will say if it gets worse, okay?"

"Pinky promise?" Eunwoo raised a hand, offering his pinky finger.

"Mn! Cross my heart!" Who was taken by Wuxian. They did that every time any of them wanted a deep promise from the other, and until now, none dared to break it.

"Ahem!" The clearing of the throat made them both jump, turning to the side to see Lan Wangji glare at the chummy scene. "Could we agree that today is a neutral day, so anyone has the right to be… intimate?"

"Easy for you to say, today is my day after all." The reply made Wuxian laugh hard in Eunwoo’s embrace, pulled closer.

"And if it was mine I would say the same. It’s not… amusing to be the one left out." Indeed it wasn't, Eunwoo could still remember how terrible he felt third wheeling at the Jiang’s drink party.

"Okay. But I have feeding rights, deal?" He offered his hand to Wangji who shook it gladly.

"Deal."

"Look at my boys being so grown up, I'm proud of you two!" Wuxian said, being released. "But what happens if I'm cold?" He laughed hard watching both ready to take their jackets, looking at him with worried eyes. "I'm not, I'm not!" He waved his hands in the air. "Gosh, you two are too much."

"We worr-" they both started speaking, stopping mid sentence to stare at each other. 

"We worry about you." Wangji completed.

"I know, I know," the defeated look of Eunwoo was enough to make him throw another fit of laughs. "I promised, right? If I get too tired I will say it to the closest one. But you both need to promise me to stop looking at me as if I could faint at any second, okay? I just want to feel normal today."

"Deal." Again, the voices came in unison.

"If you two were the same person I would be the happiest man alive!" The remark hit deep inside of Wangji’s heart, but that was something he didn't feel the right to let show, instead, he walked closer taking a seat at Wuxian’s side in the blanket he bought for them.

"Sit, you need to rest, your race is the next." He pulled the Wei down, watching Eunwoo go with him.

"You are racing?" 

"Yeah, they have this teacher race next! I'm sooo gonna beat Cheng into a pull!" An evil laugh escaped his lips as he threw his head back.

"And you?" Eunwoo leaned behind Wuxian to ask the Lan directly.

"Not good with races."

"Let me tell you.... Lan Zhan is suuuuper slow! Like, it's as if his feets don't move? Or he is in slow motion! He does his best but barely gets out of space, it’s fun and weird at the same time." Wuxian was having so much fun he almost lost the call for his race.

"Wei Ying, it's your turn."

"Oh, shit, yeah, gotta go!" They saw him run fast to the marked spot, throwing daring words to the other teachers, the kids running around him, encouraging his race.

"I wish he can have a good day." Eunwoo gave a deep exhale before letting his words out.

"Mn. Let's do our best." The Lan agreed, nodding, seeing the happy man get on his mark.

"Did you think of what I told you?" He referred to the talk in Wuxian’s bed. The bang for the start loud to them.

"I… can give my life if he asks for it." They both moved glares, following Wuxian speeding on the field.

"What if he chooses me?"

"I would not be happy."

"Could you still remain as his friend?" The running crowd made a curve.

"I lost him once. If being friends is what he wants to be, it's what I will be to have him in my life." It was the only second Eunwoo’s eyes faltered on their duty, quickly glaring at his hands before going back to the Wei.

"He chose you." His voice was a quiet whisper, almost hard to catch. "I never had a chance. Nor will have if you don't mess it up."

"I won't." They saw Wuxian cross the finish line, jumping, excited to have won.

"Do you remember what I told you? About how special he is to me?" Eunwoo turned his head seeing Wangji stare at him. "If you hurt him again, even if I met my soulmate, or have a bond with another person, I will take him with me. It’s the only advantage of being an alpha, I can mark more than one, but once I do it, he will belong to me for life, and I will make sure he would never regret it, do you understand?" 

The eyes staring at Wangji were so cold, it brought chills to his spine; it was not even close to the loving gaze this man carried when looking at his family, nor even at him at other times. It was an alpha, intimidating another alpha who stepped too close to his mate. He swallowed dry, nodding to confirm those words.

"I will do my best."

"Your best wasn't enough before, why would it be different now?" 

But the Lan never had the chance to answer, as Wuxian layed down between them, a golden medal and a huge smile under two kids hugging his sides.

"Did you guys see it? Mom was amazing!" Yuan hugged him tight, happy that he was finally able to do so.

"Yeah, uncle was so fast! That was crazy!" Jingyi added, moving his head closer to Wuxian’s wavering chest.

"You guys did great in the three-legged race too!" Wuxian exclaimed, pulling both closer, out of breath.

"Yeah, but we lost! Can't compete with the ace of the tennis club!" Jingyi crushed his nose on the warmth under him.

"Omg! Yeah! Ouyang was so amazing! I never knew he could do that! He is soooo different in a match!" The kids carried a conversation on their own, making the three adults beam with joy for the bond they created.

"Ehh? It's because he is humble! But he is actually the top player of our school!"

"No way!"

"Yes way, come on, I can show you, we have trophies with his name in the lounge!" They ran away, kissing Wuxian’s cheeks, both sides, laughing and talking as they slowly got further away from their parents’ eyes.

"I'm glad our mess isn't bothering them." Eunwoo spoke when he saw the bright smile Wuxian gave to the kids.

"Mn. They are more mature than us sometimes." Wangji agreed, chest full of joy for his son.

"They had amazing fathers, that much was expected." Wuxian looked between them, tears coming to his eyes, an action that made both suitors jump closer to him.

"What's wrong?" They were starting to get sick of speaking in unison.

"Nothing, nothing!" Wuxian waved a hand, cleaning his tears. "I'm just really happy! It's just… my emotions are all over the place today. But I'm not sick! I swear, just emotional!" He reassured them until both straightened their backs.

"How far did you guys go?" Eunwoo asked after a few seconds of silence, rendering Wuxian bright red.

"I could ask the same." Wangji made clear the uncomfortable feeling created by his cold tone.

"Don't take me wrong." Eunwoo sighed, pressing the bridge of his nose. "Your body reacted the same way when you got pregnant, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, you hovered around me for two weeks before forcing me to go to the doctor." He put his head on Eunwoo’s lap, getting a clear view of Wangji, with his feets over his lap. "But I ain't getting any? So a pregnancy is impossible."

Lan Wangji couldn't intrude in their talk, madam Yu was the one who cared for Wangshu during his pregnancy. Wangji chose to focus on his graduation, forgetting anything related to the boy. He would just come home if his heat was too strong for suppressants even after, and he could count on his fingers the moments they shared, so little they were. 

"Did… did you two…" he didn't have the courage to hear the answer, regretting the moment he asked.

"No!" Wuxian and Eunwoo rushed to deny it.

"We never…" Wuxian sighed, looking at Wangji, while getting on his elbows. "We never got pass kissing, and only that was recent too." He felt bad even saying it, as the other looked almost hurt.

"Mn." The hum was so silent it broke one's heart.

"It's not like you guys didn't kiss either, you did it even before our agreement, and you knew he was married at the time. So I'm not going to say sorry, I told you before, I'm going to get all I can from this." Moon explained, pulling Wuxian back to his lap, the urge to make the other rest was bigger than the seriousness of his words.

"Mn." But the hum seemed lighter now, even guilty.

They let themselves be indulged in the familiar atmosphere, lunching with Qing and Ning as they came closer for Eunwoo’s food, Jingyi was amazed by how delicious it was, tasting everything, no matter the bitterness of Wuxian’s share, which made Sizhui laugh, giving him a sip of his milk; he remembered the first time he had some too, even if now, his share was just as spicy.

"Lan's have a soft palate." Wuxian explained to the worried Eunwoo. "They eat only mild food, and drink tea on a daily basis, that makes them terrible with spices. Lan Zhan couldn't take my cooking back then either."

"Oh, I see."

"But your food is very good." Wangji complimented him, taking a bite. He waited until his mouth was clean before adding: "But I enjoy Wei Ying’s cooking better."

"It's impossible that you could remember, Lan Zhan! It's been so long!" 

"Fried rice with vegetables and pepper, with omelette on the side. It burns at first, but leaves a good warm sensation on your tongue when you swallow, one that makes you almost miss the burning from before, that was the last thing you made me." 

His eyes were staring straight at Wuxian, each word sounding like velvet, sweet and embracing to the man listening to them. A wave of heat took over his body, as the Lan’s eyes moved from the deep clear eyes to the plump red lips. "I-I can't believe you remember that" Wuxian was feeling so hot, he needed to drink water to calm his body. Unsure if it was the spices or the man doing it to him.

*I could never forget what we lived. It was all that I had to live when you were away." Hehad no shame, speaking this in front of so many eyes.

"Now I get how Cheng feels, that's too much for my eyes." Qing finished her meal, getting up ready to move. "Come on ! We need to help clean the stage for the show." She pulled an embarrassed Ning with her, glad to have an excuse to leave the "couple" alone.

“W-we will go see if the others have finished eating already." Sizhui pulled Jingyi with him, using a bit more strength than he wished for, as the boy was entertained by seeing a new side of his dad.

"I'm not going to move." Eunwoo’s phrase made Wuxian laugh, leaning his head into his shoulder.

"Good, cause you are a part of this too."

"Bummer." Wangji pouted, replying with something he heard many times coming out of Jingyi, it seemed proper to this occasion in his mind.

"Did he just… pout?"

"I think he did."

"We broke him!" They kept laughing about the "bummer" for the rest of the day, the kids lost "bummer", the sunset "bummer" throwing Wangji in a conflict between being embarrassed and glad looking at the adorable Wei’s pouting.

It was the end of the event, and the intercom had called every one inside the gymnasium, the whole place decorated for the many games the teachers were supposed to participate in. Wuxian kissed Eunwoo’s cheeks, pouting to the place he should sit with the kids to watch the show. 

It was the mid break, when Wuxian came closer to him, to grab a bottle of water, sweat covering his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Gonna sleep like crazy today." He drank half the bottle in one gulp. "It’s so fucking hot here." Feeling Eunwoo dry his forehead with a towel as he waved the helm of his shirt. 

"It's normal to me, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, and you?" He ended the bottle in another gulp.

"Fine, the kids kept me company, it was fun to watch so far, so it was okay," his eyes moved to the others searching for the teachers in the crowd, waving to call Wuxian back. "You should go, I'm gonna fill this one and be here if you need me.” He heard the humm, accompanied by an unconscious kiss as Wuxian made his way back to the stage.

He waited until he was out of sight, mixed in the crowd before walking, asking directions to refill the bottles, he was almost at his place where the sweet fragrance filled the air. Tempting. Calling him. Eunwoo looked around, seeing the last person who crossed his way, desperately searching for someone too. He rushed closer, pulling the man by his arms. "You." It was instantaneously the feeling of connection, of belonging, the sincere thought of having just found his soulmate.

He could see the man's face go red, eyes shining looking into his, "you are my…" even his voice looked pretty, a perfect match to the face, body, smeel, this man had. 

"Soulmate!" They spoke in unison, still dazzled by the finding. Eunwoo opened his mouth to ask his name when the loud noise made both look away, the people present making a circle, curiously rushing to see what was happening, he turned around with a bad feeling in his guts, he saw the others move to the direction Wuxian had gone, pulling his "mate" with him as he moved closer, releasing his hand when he saw Wuxian kneeled on the floor, holding tight the front of his shirt, Lan Wangji barely containing himself at his side.

"Fuck." Eunwoo moved closer, forcing his way between the curious stand-bys, he got closer, pushing Wangji away, eyes on Wuxian. "Hear?" He questioned.

"I don't kno-" the "urgh" came as fast as Wuxian covered his mouth with one hand, pushing his body back in Wangji's direction. He watched the Lan cover Wuxian with his jacket, lip bright red with the teeths pressed against it.

"What are you doing standing there? Take him to the infirmary, now!" Qing screamed, pushing eunwoo away, Ning moving fast at her side to carry the sick omega.

It was a mess of voices, stares, smells reaching Wuxian from all sides, he dug himself deeper into Wangji’s jacket, leaning against Ning as he unconsciously tried to move his hips. 

"Qing!" Eunwoo still managed to scream, but he saw only a shake of head as she forbade him to follow, the wen's were betas used to omegas heat, but alphas could still sense pheromones, and Wuxian was too unstable to control them.

His eyes turned back at the out of breath Lan, gasping as he tried his best to suppress the urge to follow the scent. "I thought you couldn't feel pheromones!" Jiang Cheng was kneeled beside his brother-in-law, helping get up with an arm around his shoulder.

"I don't."

"What the hell happened, then?" His question was unanswered as none of them knew the reason why.

Eunwoo moved to help him walk, taking him to the bathroom, his mind so confused he didn't pay any attention to those following them. Only when Wangji was safe in the boot he looked around, the eyes staring deep into his face making his heart waver. "You know him?"

The man nodded without words. "Oh, yeah, you missed to meet him so far," Song Lan moved closer to the strange man, holding by the shoulder. "This is Xuanyu, remember his brothers? Zixuan and Yao?" 

"Hi, I am Cha Eunwoo!" He never felt so happy before.


	66. Chapter 66

Wuxian turned on the bed, feeling so hot he could boil an egg on his skin. It hurt. Ached. He craved for a touch, for THE touch of an alpha, but not any alpha; he only had one in his mind, one that appeared to be embracing him through the clothes, as the smell of the sweaty jacket reached his nose. "Lan Zhan," he whispered, moving on the bed, using all of his strength to keep his hands from wandering down. 

"We can't bring him here." Qing prepared the injection, moving closer to his bed, Ning had long gone outside. "These are suppressants, I don't know if we should give you this, but…" She seemed reluctant in the act. "But this is not the place for that. I'm going out, release yourself and call me when you feel better." She gave him the drugs, placing his cellphone on the side of the bed, waiting for his eyes to follow it, nodding to make sure he understood her words.

It didn't take long for even her smell to leave the room, filled by the scent of Wuxian. He barely waited for the door to close, nose deep inside the fabric, hand moving down. He didn't care to unbutton his pants, fingers fighting their way inside, he wasn't one to masturbate frequently, but at that moment, the urge was so big even the slight touch was exacerbated. 

One stroke, and he was in heaven, as the fingers gave a little squeeze to the hard member, his voice became louder, after, out of air, moans and a single name escaping his mouth. "Lan Zhan, ahhhh!" He kept stroking his shaft, each time faster.

Lan Wangji didn't care about those outside, the talk was nothing more than white noise; he tried to breathe, calm himself out, but his hands… his hands moved on its own, pulling out the hard member from his pants, fingers going around it. He stroked it a few times, feeling the friction made by the dry skin and he stopped to spit on his hand, moving back to the twisting shaft. It was wet, and tight, just as he imagined Wuxian's hole would be embracing him.

Wuxian could still feel empty, the sensation created by just stroking wasn't enough for his release, the second hand moved down, nose still deep in the scent of Lan Wangji he carried, fingers opening his hole, one by one, not deep, but large enough to play around. It was hot, big, and tender, going in and out, as if penetrated by his mate; his moans loud, scent strong, moving both hands in a frenzy only once experienced in his life. But at that time, it was Lan Wangji’s fingers invading his sensitive parts.

The strokes became faster and stronger, as they kept calling each other’s names, the smell impregnated on their nose, side by side, and so far away, they released at the same time, moaning and grunting to a sensation only they could understand.


	67. Chapter 67

Eunwoo was still in a daze when Lan Wangji got out of the boot, embarrassed seeing his friends waiting for him outside. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, understanding what happened to him.

"Mn. Wei Ying?"

"Qing gave him suppressants, he will be fine, but she wants to take him to the hospital. We don't think he should be close to any alpha at this moment, she sent me home with Yuan, can you manage to go home on your own?"

"Mn. Brother is here somewhere." He looked around to see only Song and Xuanyu at the doors. When the group noticed what he was doing on the boot, they had moved outside, blocking the place from other users to give him privacy, moving inside only after hearing the door open. 

"Xichen is at the stage with Qiren, the others had gone back to the show, we stayed since you guys were our partners." Xuanyu added, moving closer, his smile was shy when he looked at Eunwoo.

"I will wait until you find him, if not, I can give you a ride." Eunwoo ignored the urge to hug Xuanyu when he saw the smile on his face, they had talked a little outside, and he heard about them being friends, and any friend of Wuxian was a good person in his eyes.

"Mn, I'm sorry for bothering you." The Lan dried his clean hands, taking away the sweat of his face after washing it too.

"We are family, no matter what happens and…" He cleared his throat, kind of embarrassed of his next few words. "I may have to open when there is a dispute, but everything I said so far is still valid."

"Open hand?" Wangji saw him smile bigger, confused by his actions.

"You really are something else, you are going to make me say it out loud, huh? Lan Wangji, I found my soulmate." He pointed at Xuanyu, looking over his shoulder. "Isn’t he a beauty?" 

It was the first time he saw Wangji’s smile directed at him. "Be happy, you deserve it." 

"I'm not sure if I'm happy letting you have MY husband so easy, and I'm not retracting my words rather, sorry Xuanyu." He turned around to speak.

"Oh, no, I totally agree! If he hurts him we can just arch Xian and go live in a big house somewhere."

"See? Isn't he perfect?" Eunwoo seemed so proud Wangji couldn't reply. "Anyways, he is yours, for now. We already filed the divorce papers, it just needs to be sent. But remember, I will always be watching you." He got outside, taking Momo by hand, they were already making plans for the long holiday coming after the scavenger hunt.

Lan Wangji froze in place. Suddenly, all the words Eunwoo told him till this day seemed so heavy to carry alone. He wished his Wei Ying was by his side. But… was he even good enough to him? After everything they lived? The past hurted his heart, his head… he leaned his head down, both hands in the sink… was he even brave enough to try again, now that the path was clean?


	68. Chapter 68

Wuxian felt strangely at home back in the hospital, for three days he took light medicine, not to disturb his recently obtained heat. The nurses gave him privacy to release himself, making sure no alpha would get close to his room, leaving him, alone with Lan Wangji’s jersey. 

By luck, the scavengers hunt greeted them with a two weeks break, time he was anxious to spend back at his family’s side. He made all the exams Qing suggested, waiting for the results to be able to go back home. 

"We didn't find a reason for the heat. It’s like you are just a late bloomer, so your health wasn't affected this time." Wen Qing exhaled a suppressed breath, reading the papers.

"Then, I can go home?" He was feeling a lot better now that it was over. 

"Sure, I will call Ning to bring the car around. Just to make sure, today Eunwoo and Yuan will sleep at a hotel. But you need to start taking supressants regularly and choose your alpha soon. I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but we can cure you, hopefully, now that you are able to bond."

Her words left behind a certain tension in the air. He knew she was saying it out of love, and knew which alpha his heart and body chose. All remaining was dealing with both men involved and telling them the news, since as Eunwoo requested, it was kept a secret from Wuxian his soulmate recently found. 

He wasted no time making plans for a dinner with Lan Wangji, reaching for his phone the moment Qing left the room. Smile growing wider when the Lan accepted his request. His heart rushed just imagining the confession.

Eunwoo was still not back home when Wuxian left for the Lan's household, Sizhui by his side, jumping as they walked the few steps from the car to the doors. "Hello!" He greeted when the door was open. "Ah, Xichen-ge’" 

"Hello to you too, Xian!" He pretended to not find amusing how the other smile catered seeing his face. "Wangji is in the kitchen. You may come in, I was just getting ready to leave."

"You're not staying for dinner?" He pouted at the elder man.

"My brother made sure today the house would be all yours." He patted Wuxian’s head, giving a hug to Sizhui before moving away.

"Ah, send regards to Cheng!" Wuxian waved closing the door, the sudden realization that only him and Wangji, plus the kids were in the house hitting him harder. He took a deep breath, fixing his smile as he walked inside to find the Lan in the kitchen. "Damn." He spoke from the counter. 

"Did you see yourself in the mirror?" Wangji smiled, turning to him, a towel on his shoulder, with a shirt with sleeves rolled up, tight jeans. He was dazzling in a sense.

"Mn. I'm always looking good!" Wuxian raised his arms, offering his body to be embraced, the smell of sandalwoods reaching his nose, it was even more strong now. He placed a kiss on Wangji's lips, leaving him to go back to the pots on the stove.

"If you are free, take those to the table. I will finish here quickly." Wangji pointed to a few dishes with his soon, glancing at Wuxian when he walked closer, eyes digging holes in his back.

"If you keep looking at me like that, we may need to skip dessert." Wuxian tempted him in any way possible, from movements to words. Raising his ass more than necessary to place the dishes on the table.

"Mn. Shameless, the kids are just upstairs." But he did imagine the offer.

"You know, we could just send them with your brother to sleep over with Ling." Wuxian moved back to the kitchen, hugging Wangji from behind. "By the way you smell right now, I wouldn't mind."

"How do I smell?" He asked with a smile, leaning his head back to touch Wuxian's.

"Like burning incense. Sandalwood." He took a deep breath, feeling his heart rush, all the nervousness building up in his insides could drive him crazy. That was it, that was the time to say what he carried in his head from all those years. "You know… I heard only soulmates could feel a different smell from-" The sound of metal clicking cut his words as Wangji dropped them soon, turning and pushing him away a few steps back.

"Are you kidding me?" He never looked so furious before. "Is this a joke to you? Have you heard of it from your brother?" His voice raised as he spoke.

"What? I don't understan-"

"Did you or did you not?" He held Wuxian’s wrist up, shaking his whole body by the strength used. 

"Have you heard of it from Wangshu?" His eyes were bloodshot red by now, fingers leaving purple spots on the white skin. 

"What are you talking about?" Wuxian asked, hissing by the pain.

"I'm talking about my smell, your brother used the same words! Am I a game to you? Was it fun to toy with me all this time? A play between twins to see who fucks the stupid Lan? Did you win now that he is dead? Or were you planing on drug me t-" Wangji could feel the slap on his cheek, glaring at the watery eyes of Wuxian: he realized how stupid he was, the hurt expression was so real it could never be fake. "Wei Ying, i-" he tried to explain himself, ask forgiveness, but was cut once again by the Wei.

"Enough! I don't need to hear anymore!" Wuxian chuckled, breathing to suppress his tears. "You know what's funny Lan Wangji? I came here today to say that I chose you. That it was never a question. It had always been you. Good for me, right? That I realized how you see me before we bonded. But it's okay, it's okay. It's better this way. At least now I can see it. Just like you, we don't fit together, fuck destiny, fuck you!" He stomped out, ignoring the screams at his back, running as fast as he could on the streets. Alone, cold, and crying, feeling as if his life had just ended.


	69. Chapter 69

Xichen was midway to the Jiang's house when he realized he had forgotten his phone charging in the living room: he found it weird the absence of messages from Cheng, turning the car back to grab it when he saw Wuxian walking down the street a few blocks from his family house. He pulled the car over, intrigued by what he was doing there.

"Xian? Xian!" He needed to scream to take the man away from whatever daydream he was stuck into, getting out to reach him. "What are you doing here?" He was so cold to the touch it hurted Xichen to see.

"-n-ge..." the whisper reached his ears when Wuxian threw himself inside his arms, whole body shaking as he kept hugging him tight.

"I'm here, what's wrong? Did you fight with Wangji?" He felt the body freeze at his words, clearly giving a positive sign that he was right. "Damn, what now." Crossed his mind. As he looked around for a warmer place, eyes falling onto the luminous sign of the bar across the street.

The elder Lan directed Wuxian by an arm above his shoulder, he walked inside the place, greeting the sommelier as he was directed to the chairs on the counter. 

"Do you wish something to drink, sir?" The bartender asked gently.

"No, thank you, we are just going to tal-"

"Vodka! Or whatever you have stronger than that, leave the bottle." Wuxian cut his words, wiping away a few tears. 

"A-Xian, is that okay? You will get drunk if you drink so much." He seemed worried, looking at him.

"Fuck it. Fuck if I get drunk, fuck me, fuck my life your brother, fuck to it all!" Wuxian gulped the first glass, the strong scotch burning his throat. "I just need to forget."

"Did Wangji do something to you?" His eyes fell on the purple spot on the other’s wrist.

"Your brother? No, he is perfect. How could the all mighty Lan Wangji mess up? How could he break my heart… Again!" He chuckled, gulping another cup. "I should had never trusted him, fuck I'm so stupid, why do I keep doing the same mistake? Fuck it!" The third cup was down.

"Wuxian, you can'-"

"Wangshu!" The voice reached Wuxian’s ears as the hand grabbed his ass, one finger strategically placed between his cheeks pressing harder inside. " You dirty bitch! Forgot all about me after using me to grab your man huh?" The man was visibly drunk, constantly rubbing himself against Wuxian’s back.

"Sir, you got the wrong man!" Xichen started speaking, but it was Wuxian’s fist who met the stranger. "Wuxian!" His eyes widened with the scene.

"What did you call me?" Wuxian spoke from above the fallen man. "Who did you say I was? Do I look dead to you? Why do people keep making me remember the last today?" He too was a little too high already. "And you even dared to touch my ass? Rub this dirty thing against me? ME? Mister, you are too low to have a piece of me." 

"Ehh? You whore omega, already forgot my face? I was enough to mark you, drug your man, even impregnate you, but not for a call? Do I deserve to be treated like this?" 

"Pardon me!" Xichen gave the strange man the biggest eyes he could, holding his arm to divide both fighting cats. "What did you just say?"

"What? You didn't know?" The man chuckled with a smirk looking at Xichen's shocked expression. "Ge never bonded with you, nor did he give you a son! It was always me! Me! Do you even know how many times he tried?" He laughed hard whilst staring at the Lan, a sound so evil that even Xichen wanted to punch him. "It was like your fucking seed hated his womb!" 

Xichen released his grip, raising a hand to his mouth. He could not believe what he heard, his mind couldn't even formulate words to retaliate. Nor believe the picture formed in his mind. It was true Wangji acted weirdly out of character when the announcement of the bond happened, but to all his life be a fake, how unfortunate must he be?

"You… can you repeat that?" He was so out of it, he forgot the Wei hearing everything at his side, remembering only by the broken voice reaching his ears. 

"Again? Are you deaf? Or crazy? Have you finally lost your mind to the drugs that you don't even know about your past?" 

"No, I mean…"

"This isn't Wei Wangshu." Xichen tried his best to explain, pointing for the beta to take a seat. "This is his twin brother, Wei Wuxian. Would you mind forgiving our rudeness, and explain our questions?"

The beta looked confused for a moment, needing to sit to not fall down. He stared at Wuxian, mesmerized by the last bits of his brother's life he just learned about. "You… you really aren't him? Fuck, you two look exactly the same."

"What do you mean he never bonded?" Wuxian couldn't force his mind to pass this matter.

"Oh, no, no, no. Your brother will kill me if he knew I wa-"

"My brother is dead." Wuxian spoke fiercely, cutting him off. "He is dead, and can't hurt anyone again." But he knew how bad of a liar he was. 

"Fuuuck." The beta spoke under his breath, nodding his head in acceptance. 

"Go on, please." Xichen called the bartender, asking for another shot as he showed a hand for the beta to continue his take. "How exactly was your relationship with the late Mister Wei?" It was unnoticed, the refusal to use the surname Lan.

"I… we met through friends, I think it was when we were 13? Wangshu was… very given… for an omega. He would never say no, even to a beta like me. We started hanging out more with time, hooking up, I was what he called a "friendly dick". At the time he started going crazy about a boy at his school who refused to look his way." The other two exchanged glances knowing about whom he was talking.

"And the bond?"

"One day he just called me. Furious because of a kiss or something like that. My father worked in a huge pharmacal company, and we had played with a few drugs who induced his heat before, he would go crazy on his heat, sleeping with two or three guys at the same time, taking money for the experience…" he paused, looking at Wuxian. "Sorry." 

His apology didn't seem sincere, at least, not for him giving the drugs, it showed he was sorry only about Wuxian learning a side of his brother hidden until now. "One day he asked for more drugs, he said he would have the Lan at all costs. I told him it was dangerous, but he didn't care and that he would pay the price. But something must have gone wrong, cause he called me in the middle of the night asking for a favor. He took so much of it, he was still hot when I got to the motel. He asked me to bite him."

"But a beta can't mark an omega?"

"We can't. But if we keep biting every time it's healing we can make a mark. A scar, to be exact." 

"You… are saying he cheated ?"

"He would call me every other day, at first for the bite, later for more drugs, suppressants and indulgents, he would say how his husband didn't touch him enough…. But all this lan was created because he was pregnant, and had no idea who the father was… I… I was the only one sleeping with him regularly at the time, but yet, he refused to have a beta’s baby! He wanted that alpha no matter what!" He bit his nails, anger raising in his eyes. "That's fucking stupid! We even continued meeting after the years of marriage, and yet, yet… I was never enough for him!"  
.  
They could see the pain of a heart broken in his expression, the sadness of his voice. "Fuck!" The man screamed. "Why wasn't I enough?" The question was asked to no one.

Xichen was shocked beyond his limits. He got up, throwing the cash to pay the bill but he was stopped by Wuxian’s hand, moving to grab his arm. "Ge, you can't tell him!"

"He needs to know!"

"It will break him..." He hated Wangji right now, but still felt sorry for all his brother made him go through.

"He would like to know." Xichen saw Wuxian giving up, releasing his arm. He took the chance to move past him, getting out of the shop without looking back, forgetting the state the man was left in.

"Here." Su She offered a cup. "You seem like you need one too."

"Mn." Wuxian looked at him. "Do you still have access to those drugs?" His mind sobered up long ago, becoming clean enough to create his next move.


	70. Chapter 70

The words of Xichen kept echoing inside Wangji's mind. He paced around the room, Jingyi at the couch unmoving. "It won't change how I feel about you," he stopped to touch the boy's knee, reassuring him of his presence. He and Sizhui had heard the screams during the talk, coming downstairs silently to listen… they ended up knowing this they shouldn't have. 

"But, da-" he cut himself thinking if he even had the right to call the man that.

"I am your father, and you are my son. Nothing will change that!" He could see the conflict in the kid’s eyes, the tears blurring his infant view. Wangji moved without thinking, hugging him tight. "No matter what, no matter who, you are mine." 

"What are you gonna do now? About uncle?" The boy nodded to the question; he looked to the side, Sizhui and Xichen waiting for the answer with him.

"You know…" Yuan started after the silence took over. "Dad… I mean, Eunwoo-dad, he once told me mom was deeply hurt by someone else. I always thought it was uncle who hurt him, that he was the only one who had this much power, but… but it was you, right?"

"I-" he pondered what to say.

"It was you. You broke his heart and distrusted him. More than me, dad, or aunty Qing and Uncle Ning… more than any Jiang… the one he wanted to believe in him, to be by his side, was always you. Why can't you do that?"

"It's... complicated." Wangji exhaled before answering him.

"Kids shouldn't worry about this." Xichen added, seeing the conflict in his brother’s face.

"But we aren't kids anymore!" Jingyi was the one raising his voice.

"We are mature enough to deal with whatever it is. And if you won't give me an answer, sorry, but I don't need you in my life just to hurt my mom!" Sizhui got up, turning to the doors when he heard Lan Wangji’s voice. 

"Wait!" He took his time seeing the boy come back to his brother's side. "It’s not like I wanted to hurt your mom." He started. "When your uncle did what he did… I… hated him. And myself. And blamed every single moment around that occasion. The day we met, the day I met your mom… the day I fell in love with him. I felt played by the both of them. I… it’s not like I didn't trust him, I couldn't trust myself."

"I kept thinking… If… if one day I start to see them as the same person, what should I do? And that made me afraid. If I come to hate Wei Ying as I hated Wangshu…. What should I do? Even more because… I hated him so much but married him. Had a life, a child. I hated me for hurting your mom. And I still do. Today… today it happened, they overlapped in my head, it was just… a word, a smell, and I snapped at him like that. I just… what can I do? How can I trust him when I can't trust myself?" 

It was the first time any of them have heard Lan Wangji talk so much, about something so deeply engraved in his mind, they could understand parts of his rants, finding it half amusing the way he worried for things like a child. It indeed, had to be reminded inside of Xichen's head how Wangshu stole the opportunity to mature of Wangji’s feelings. How his short presence in his life stole the right to express, live his true feelings, making him get used to just pushing aside his heart for the obligations in front of his eyes. 

And it hurted on them, just hearing, hurted so much, they couldn't even imagine how much it weighed inside this man. 

"My mom isn't an idiot, even if he wants to believe he is. His life was fucked up, interrupted in many moments, he lost me growing up, lost himself growing up. Stuck to the dreams he had with the past. Your past." Sizhui looked highly dry for the words he was saying. "You want to tell me that it is okay for him to be hurt, to be the bigger man, cause you can't?" 

"No!" Wangji frantically denied, shaking his head. "That's not… I…" he sighed, isn't this exactly what he was doing? "I don't want to hurt him."

"So be hurt." He could see Jingyi nodding at Sizhui’s side, even Xichen seemed to agree. "Give away your fear, and trust my mom. He waited for you. All those years he never mated, choosing to get ill, to miss his life, to wait for you. So, let me just ask you this… what the fuck are you doing for him, dad?" The last word dripped with irony, making Lan Wangji think hard if HE had the right to be called like that, as the kid got up, asking for an Uber to go home, followed closely by his brother.

"I do love you, Wangji, but you know he is right. Wuxian would never put himself above you. Never had. What are you going to do about this?" Xichen left him thinking alone, rushing to give the kids a ride, he too wanted not to be in that house longer. Lost, alone with his thoughts, Wangji almost missed the call made to his cellphone… and maybe it would be better if he did.


	71. Chapter 71

Eunwoo's phone rang non stop. He had just got out of the bathroom, admiring the top knotch clothes he was using to his date with Momo when the call made it through. It was Wuxian calling, and he would never miss a call from him if he could answer, no matter the time of the day. "Hello?"

"Moon, what's your room number?" Wuxian sounded rushed, slopping on his words. 

"My room? Why? Are you giving me a booty call, officer?" He joked, throwing the coat over the fancy attire.

"Yup, I'm in the hall, just need the number." His heart stopped a beat hearing this. A sudden wave of nervousness spreading.

"Now? Wait, I'm going down."

"No, Moon, the number."

"It's 807." He waited, pacing around until the knock came from the door, imagining anything possible of what would happen to make the Wei go to him in the middle of the night. 

His heart stopped a second time, seeing Wei Wuxian’s clothes all messed up, out of breath, holding the collar of his shirt so strongly his fingers were white, soaked to the bones.

"What happened to you?" Eunwoo rushed to bring him inside, feeling his skin burn to the touch, despite being wet.

"I… I just need a favor." It ached, every single cell of his body burned, even walking was difficult to Wuxian. 

"What do you need?"

"Bite me." The request was made in a simple manner, pulling his shirt to show the skin under the clothes, it indeed was tempting.

"Ying, you know I would give you my life, right?" He cupped Wuxian's face between his hands. "But are you sure?" 

"I was never more sure." He pushed Eunwoo to the bed, strangling him between his legs, kissing him as if his life depended on it.


	72. Chapter 72

E: I hate to say it, but you need to come here now  
(Send address) room 807

W: that's not a good time

E: don't I know it? If you don't come I will bite Wuxian. So man up, get your head out of you ass and come here. Or you will never have another chance.

W:he went to you?

E: Just…  
E: come here, now  
E: I will explain it later

"Come here, now." The message still lingered in Wangji's mind when he parked the car. He could say how he got there in one piece if asked. The elevator seemed to ride in slow motion, as the image of what was waiting for him was created in his mind, Wuxian, happily showing the recent mark deeply engraved on his skin.

He didn't need to knock for the door to be open, as if the man inside knew of his presence. "Get in!" Eunwoo didn't look a bit happy to see his face, but he followed his command, feeling the strong smell like a punch on his face, affecting directly his groins. The heat spreading over his body.

He arrived at the bed to find Wuxian, pleasing himself between the sheets, only his shirt was dressed, clothes thrown around the floor. His blood boiled with temptation, rage, to share this scene. "What did you do to him?" His voice sounded so weird, so angry.

"Me?" Eunwoo chuckled with irony in his voice. "Was I the one? Can't you see any difference between us?" Despite being angry, he was calm, unaffected. 

"You… aren't…" it was hard to speak, to think, with all the pheromones released. 

"I'm not affected. Because someone made sure to mark my mate!" He pulled Wuxian’s collar down, to show a faint scar of teeth on his neck. "You, fucking stupid man, you had to mess up even this!" Eunwoo pulled his hand away when Wuxian flinched to his touch.

"I… don't understand." It made Wangji furious to see anyone else close to his omega.

"That's called a fake bond, you couldn't even do it properly, huh." A fake bond was a way for the Alpha to mark an omega as his, in the case of not being possible to create a real bond. It worked just like a real one, making the omega unable to react to other alphas, but not deep enough to the point of making it eternal. It could be easily broken by the pair, or overcome with a lot of effort. It was a thing used between pairs when they were too young to get married, or wanted the experience to be in a bond until they found their soulmates. 

"But… but I never…" Wangji could feel the air getting heavy, the atmosphere changing as Eunwoo released all his pheromones at once. But it had no effect on the omega in heat slowly crawling to his direction, as if he wanted to pass unnoticed. 

"He doesn't react to me." He raised a hand to touch Wuxian, who quickly pushed it away, grabbing the front of Wangji’s shirt. "But he does to you and only you." He saw Wuxian run his nose to Wangji’s stomach, smiling as he could smell him up freely while they talked. "Ying, what does he smell like?" 

He heard all about the fight when the man kissed him, getting up moments later to throw up. It was a short explanation, but added to what Eunwoo saw happening in the scavengers hunt, made the situation click inside his head. 

"Sandalwood…" Wangji flinched at the word. "And… cookies… fresh baked… coffee… black… Yuan… morning breeze..." The words represented everything Wuxian liked the most. "Home… Lan Zhan."

"Do you get it? An alpha only smells like this to his soulmate. It's a mix of all he loves, all he wants… it's you. Always has been you." He patted Wangji’s shoulder, grabbing his jacket again. "Don't make me regret it." He squeezed it tight before going away, at the door, before closing, he turned around to say: "The room is paid for two more days. Enjoy the weekend."


	73. Chapter 73

Lan Wangji didn't know how to react to what he heard. It was his mate? All this time? Wei Ying belonged to him? The words mixed inside his head, mind getting dizzy to the sweet smell reaching him, the same ones Wuxian had told, but something different, a fragrance he couldn't determine. Diving down to get a better feel of it, his nose buried in Wuxian’s neck, feeling the hand move to his hair, Wangji lost all composure, grabbing the man by his waist to throw him back at the bed.

He reached for the lips, separated by his name, the moans muffled when he gave up for his instincts, kissing until both of them were out of breath, he could feel the pressure against his lower half, the twitch inside his pants, the hand reaching for it.

"Want it. Gimme," whispered in his ears. And to this command, Wangji was more than happy to abide. He let Wuxian take his shaft out, not even needing to be stroked before inserting, the hole wet and loose from the man playing with it while the two alphas chatted. 

And Wangji had a good glare to the scene. It was, after all, one of the things that made him unable to think straight, but how could he? If only a few centimeters away from him was Wuxian, fingers deep inside himself, calling his name? He thrusted hard, vigorously, almost in a fever, a daze created by voice, fragrance, touch. And oh how good it felt to be touched, to be embraced, accepted inside the most private parts of this man.

Wangji never stopped, and Wuxian didn't do it either, every time he felt the alpha moving out, his hips followed his actions, jerking front to keep it in, unconsciously or not, he knew what to do to drive someone crazy. And it worked, as fast as Wangji pulled out, he pushed in, harder, deeper than the previous trust, moving while biting, kissing, liking every inch avaiable to his touch, primal instinct, lust, over anything else.

He heard the unhappy groan reverberating inside his body when he took his member out of Wuxian’s hole, the cold taking over it for a second, before he turned the man around, thrusting it back in one go, deeper than he could before. He too knew how to drive one out of his mind. He learned, with every wet dream he had so far, making Wuxian melt and beg for more. 

The knot happened after the fifth time they released, but even so, both hips kept moving, stopping only when the minds started to become clear, leaving no other option to the Lan, happily seeing his fresh new mark on the other’s neck, than to accept his date and embrace the sweaty body into his arms, holding Wuxian down even as he struggled to be freed.

"Are you done?" Wuxian asked after a moment of silence, resigning himself to this jail of flesh.

"It will take some time." Lan Wangji spoke in-between breaths, burning his nose deeper to the other neck.

"It wasn't supposed to be you." He could hear Wuxian whisper. "I gave up, why did it have to be you? You that I wanted to trust me so much, but never did. Do you know? How much it hurted me to learn what my brother did? How hurt I was when you kept dismissing me? How I wanted you to believe in me… you were the only one I wanted. But you… you… hurted me so bad I thought it was best to live in my dreams." He kept moving his body, turning himself into a ball.

"I'm sorry. I’m so sorry, Wei Ying, I'm so fucking sorry..." His tears touched Wuxian’s skin, a hot wet mess left behind.

"This was supposed to be a happy thing, so why do I want to cry, Lan Zhan? Why am I hurting? Feeling like I did so wron-" his sobs cutted down his sentence, body shaking. 

"Please don't cry..." Wangji pulled his face the best he could without hearing him, trying to comfort Wuxian by pressing foreheads together. "I don't know why, but please, I fell in love with your smile, don't cry. I love you, Wei Ying, I love YOU!"

"Love me but don't trust me? What good does it make?" He could feel the knot getting smaller, making him able to free himself, stomach so full it could burst.

"I will do better, I promise!" He got sittead seeing Wuxian move out of the bed, a sheet holding all the cum inside of him while he moved to the bathroom. 

"You should have thought about it before." He couldn't help it. Thinking or feeling like this. There was just so much baggage between them, not even the warm shower could erase. He took so long in the bathroom he almost forgot where he was, or the lingering pain in his neck. "At least that is out of the way now," he thought to himself rubbing the mark spot. 

Wuxian got out wrapped inside a towel, embarrassed and flustered to face the Lan, face buried inside his hands, seated exactly where he left him. "Your turn," he spoke, grabbing a few pieces of clothes from the floor, but the other didn't move. "Lan Zhan?" He called twice before a reaction.

"Do you regret it?" Wangji's voice was broken, remorseful.

"Becoming your pair?"

"Mn. You came here because you wanted…" he had no courage to end his sentence.

"He is a better choice if that's what you're asking." Wuxian kneeled in front of him, tilting his head to see his face. "He is everything you could be. But you could be more. And I know it's unfair to ask you to change. Or to force you too. You have your reasons to be like this. But.. bond or not, I won't hesitate on leaving if you hurt me again."

*Again?" His eyes showed how much he was grateful to hear that.

"Mn. I forgave you four times till now. That's enough to compensate for all the pain my brother made you live into. But you won't have a next time. This is it. And only because I love you. I'm willing to be with you, because I loved you so much, and for so long, I'm afraid to learn what would happen with me If I stopped. But even so, I love myself more. Do you get it? Me, Wei Wuxian, don't deserve to be treated badly. Don't deserve to be untrusted, to suffer for others' mistakes. If you can't see me for who I am, we better part ways and neve-"

"No!" Wangji rushed to cut his words. "No, I mean, you deserve it. This and more. I… I'm afraid, Wei Ying. But your son, our son, he told me to be brave. To get hurt if needed, but make you happy. And he was right. You don't deserve me in your life. Not weak as I am. You are right. But I'm stronger than. This so please, don't regret giving me a chance."

"Sounds like Yuan." Wuxian chuckled, feeling his chest tightened to the Lan’s tears, his begs.

"Mn. You raised him right."

"Eunwoo did a good job in our place. Isn't he pitiful? Having to take all the burden by himself."

"Mn. We should be grateful… he raised you right too." Wangji kissed the hand placed over his cheeks a few moments ago, the heat calming on his cold skin.

"Pampered and spoiled to my heart's content." The laugh seemed so natural now that Wangji was truly by his side, this Wangji, the one he didn't seem for so long.

"Mn… can I be the one to do it now?" His eyes begged permission, looking at the blushing man, getting redder to his words.

"Don't make me regret it." 

"Never." Wuxian let the lips touch him, allowing his body to be taken back to bed. "Ah, I will need another bath," suddenly crossed his mind.


	74. Chapter 74

The first thing Eunwoo did after hearing about Wuxian taking the heat pills was to message Lan Wangji, even if he didn't like the idea very much. The second, was to call Momo, and explain the little delay on their plans. He was still covered in Wuxian’s pheromones when he got to finally see the man, rushing as the other waited for one hour on the cold night.

He had asked to meet on the beach, the same spot Wuxian had taken him, a place he wished to make new good memories into. His arms reached for Momo as soon as he saw him shaking on the bench, pulling him close as both got cozy in the warm embrace, it took him no time to start narrating everything that happened in the hotel room.

"You think they will really bond this time?" Momo asked, head on Eunwoo’s neck, both feet in-between the other legs, all warmed up by now.

"If he is not stupid, yeah. Ying’s health needs it, but I'm not so sure about his heart anymore." He passed a hand on his hair, releasing a long sigh of frustration. "He may be your friend but if he fucks things up, I swear I will…" his usual catchphrase left unsaid to not hurt the man next to him.

"Can't we just, I don't know, steal Xian and live by the three of us? I mean, he is hot. And sweet, and funny, and you two match so well for all I heard, and the sex would be amazing… You should have called me to the hotel!" He hit Eunwoo’s chest while speaking. "I wanted to see the show too!"

"Aren't you too excited about it? I'm starting to think you have a crush on him." He stopped to see Momo’s face, giving a "oh really" when he noticed the soft blush.

"As if you can blame me! How long did you pine over his ass?" Momo used all the adorable features he could, crossing his arms with a pout. "And it’s not like I can avoid it, he always treated me so well, and despite having the same face, Xian’s smile was just…"

"Like the sun." They both laughed, sharing the same thought.

"See, you understand it!" 

"Well, I married him after all" Eunwoo played with the ring on his finger, pulling Momo closer to his chest, he was starting to feel cold, since his jacket was given to the other. 

"That's even better! Don't divorce! At this time and age it’s normal for an alpha to have two or three omegas married to him, we can be a force to be reckoned!"

"You're just forgetting one thing, babe." The alpha touched a finger on Momo’s nose, "This is not something for us to decide."

"I know," Momo pouted again. "It's just that… I'm worried Wangji will hurt him again."

"Mn, me too," he stopped to ponder his words. "Let's just make sure he won't, then." A mischievous smile covered his face, his eyes glistening to the idea who crossed his mind.


	75. Chapter 75

"You bonded!?" Wen Qing almost fell from her chair when Wuxian told her the news. "I mean, that's great, don't take me wrong but, I thought… what about Eunwoo?" 

"What about me?" He walked inside right at the moment, seeing Wuxian, Qing and Lan Wangji seating in the middle of the, now cramped, apartment.

"Moon." Wuxian turned to his side for the greeting, stopping as his eyes followed the hand he was holding, his smile faltering at the sight of the Jin. "Momo."

"Xian." Momo nodded, unsure if he was supposed to be there or not. It was definitely the walk of shame for both couples getting home in the morning only.

"So, huh, Wuxian, meet my soulmate." Eunwoo started when he saw the other blink a few times. "We kinda bumped into each other, and, mn… you know. Yeah."

"Really? That's how you tell me this?" He looked at Qing with a full-prideful face of knowing it already. "And I was the last to know?" One hand moved to the forehead, pushing his head back while the other held the shirt above his heart, falling to the couch arm. "Oh the betrayal!" 

"See what I have to deal with?" Eunwoo walked closer, greeting Wuxian with a kiss on his lips, hands cupping his face. "You were busy, weren't you?" He could see the purple spots on his neck. "Can't I be a bad husband and find myself a side dish too?" He looked at the Lan glaring at him with hate, testing the waters of his patience.

"Your dish is better than mine, at least." Yup, he knew the impact of his words on the Lan, but his heart still hurted tons over him. "Anyways, congratulations, Momo is a wonderful person, you got a hell of a good luck!" He got up to hug the man, wishing him the best.

"Oy, hands off, this one is mine, okay?" Eunwoo played along, they both were amused by the way Lan Wangji's eyes were stuck at Wuxian's back. "Anyways, what about me?" He asked Qing again.

"Ah, no." The woman just kept staring between all the people in the room. "I think... that's dealt with already."

"What? You thought we would change, or get angry at each other because of this?" Both Eunwoo and Wuxian tilted their heads, looking at her.

"Well, it would be a normal reaction." 

"What about us is normal?" Wuxian spoke, getting back at Wangji's side, rubbing his thigh as a way of saying "good boy" for his behavior. "We have a son together, a friendship I hope to take to my grave, and a love that isn't bound by anything. Weird would be to break it all because of a bite."

"I mean, it’s not like we need to end what we have to be happy with others, we may not match as a couple, but we are soulmates, even if just platonic." Moon completed his words making the thought clear, as Momo and Wuxian nodded at him.

"And you are okay with this? Both of you?" She looked between Momo and Wangji, waiting for an answer

"No! I wanted Wuxian in our pack!" Momo answered first.

"He is important to Wei Ying, and raised Yuan well, I cannot interfere with that." His eyes were stuck to the floor, almost pitiful to see.

"Well, if that's it… but you need to go to the hospital to take a few tests. After that, do whatever you wish for." She got up, walking to her room, it would be a lie to say she wouldn't miss the arrangement they had so far.

"Qing…" Wuxian could feel her sorrow, waiting until she turned before saying. "You do know my bond doesn't change anything right? I still need you, and you are my family, being my doctor or not!" His instincts sensed when the tension left her shoulders, the small smile raising the corner of her lips. 

"As if you could get rid of me that easily."


	76. Chapter 76

"How are you going to tell this to the kids?" Eunwoo’s words echoed inside Wuxian’s mind. It was almost lunch when they regressed to the Lan household. He heard all about how badly Jingyi took the news of his father, and his heart worried it would be too much to take at the moment. 

He paced in the living room as Lan Wangji woke up the boys, both coming down with puffy eyes from all the crying during the night, raising his arms as they rushed to hug him first thing as they saw his face. 

"Uncle, did you know?" The question made Wuxian’s heart squeeze in pain, he cupped Jingyi’s face, staring at the red eyes.

"Of course not, love. And that doesn't change anything even if I knew, you are still my nephew, and Lan Zhan’s son. I'm sure he feels the same." The ‘mn’ came on the spot. 

"But, bu-" 

"No buts!" He rubbed away the new tears, kissing his forehead. "Now, why don't you both take a seat, we need to have a serious discussion." 

They moved to the couch, both grabbing the pillows to hug as the adults fixed themselves on the chair in front of them, eyes serious, showing little hits of fear that made both teens exchange curious looks.

"Last night." Wuxian started, heart rushing with anxiety. "We…" he bit his lower lip, stopping the words from coming out. It was not easy for him to make the idea real inside his head, imagine to say it out loud. He was happy? Partially, but most, he was scared about Yuan's reaction.

"We bonded." The blunt words completed his sentence, as the prideful nod accompanied them.

"Lan Zha-" Wuxian tried to reprimand him, only to have his words cut a second time by Yuan’s scream.

"You did what?" His voice was so loud it hurted the ears, but the surprise was bigger by the jab he throwed, hitting Wangji in the jaw. "I said for you to fix it, and you go bond? Do you even deserve to do that?"

"C-calm down, shi!" Jingyi held him back as his arm raised another time.

"Calm down? I am calm! And you!" He looked at Wuxian. "Didn't you suffer enough because of him already? How could you let it happen?"

"Yuan!" The initial shock left Wuxian as the words were directed at him. "How could you? He is your father!"

"My father is Cha Eunwoo! He is nothing more than a sperm donor! How could YOU forget that? What about dad, huh? All those years he waited for you and you go and do that behind his back?" His anger was evident, but so was his pain.

"Is that what you worry about? Moon? Yu… it was Moon who created the opportunity." He proceeded to explain all the actions he took on the previous night, from the moment of the fight, to when he took the pills and walked inside Eunwoo’s room. The bits his heat clouded, were explained by the Lan.

"Are you fucking serious?" Yuan finally gave up, falling back at the couch, astonished.

"Moon found his soulmate, he doesn't need me anymore." Wuxian’s smile had hits of sadness.

"No, mom…" hits that the kid was fast into notice: "Dad isn't like that and you know it. He… we will always need you!" He kneeled down in front of the Wei, holding his hand tight. 

"W-what, what does it mean? I…. I mean… me?" Jingyi had listened to it all without speaking, paying attention to everything said.

"Means I got a new son!" Wuxian spoke, looking at him with love.

"Makes us brothers, sick, right?" Yuan added, grabbing a glimpse of the tears unshed.

Jingyi’s face lifted as if the weight of the world got out of his shoulders, watching his father’s red face by the punch move closer to his side, seated while hugging him tight. "I made many mistakes in this life, and I plan to redeem myself for all those with the rest of my years, but you weren't, and never will be, one of them. You are one of my precious sons. And this will be true for the rest of my years, and more. You're my family, Yi, just like Yuan is, and Wei Ying. And I love you all with all my heart, nothing can change that."

Maybe it was the embrace of father and son, the words spoken out loud in such a simple manner, the sun coming from the window, or the tears falling down those eyes… yes, they would have agreed later, it must have been one of those, or maybe the sum of them all who gave such a warm feeling to the restless hearts.


	77. Chapter 77

The exams showed exactly what Qing was expecting, an automatic improvement in Wuxian’s condition, almost 100% guarantee that he would not face the dreaded comatose state again. She still made sure to remind him to avoid stress, and take care of his health anyways, promising to keep an eye out just in case of him going back to all-work-no-rest mode. 

He, of course, gladly accepted it, side glaring Wangji who nodded vigorously to her words. It was weird to have the Lan by his side, still so fresh: he wasn't used to the absence of Eunwoo at those moments, So the sigh escaped his lips louder than he would wish for.

"What's wrong?" Wangji asked as they walked outside, the cold breeze netting Wuxian’s skin. 

"Nothing much, just… normally Moon would be the one with me." He missed the man more than he could admit to his mate.

"Wei Ying, I do not wish you to be sad. If a moment comes when you prefer him to be by your side, you just need to tell me." He feared to be a burden, incapable of making him happy.

"It wouldn't be fair. To you, him, nor Momo. You're my mate, I just need to get used to the idea first. Give me some time, okay?" He reached for Wangji's hand, pressing it hard between his fingers. "I don't want you sad either."

"Mn. But I have much more to repent." It was true, but not a good mindset to have at this moment in their relationship

"You do, and I will gladly wait for you to do it with your life, but what good would it bring for us to be stuck on the wrongdoings of the past?" He walked being guided by his lover, looking around to the kids on the street, playing happily. "We may not be perfect for each other, but we can be perfect together, if you want too."

"I do!" His words made the Lan halt in his steps, turning to look at him excitedly. "I do!"

"Good. Cuz I do too. So let's make a promise, okay? Forget the past, and starting from now, let's just be Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji, let's create our own destiny, and forget everything that was wrong in the past. We can't keep carrying others' baggage if we want to live." He raised his pinky finger to the Lan.

"Mn. I promise to make you happy." He crossed their fingers together.

"I promise to make you happy too." Shaking hands as they kept walking down the street. It may look silly to those around them, but that was a promise both took to the heart.

And as the months passed by, many were the times they reminded those words, in happy and sad moments, during fights or misunderstandings, shaking fingers to new promises, making sure to keep them all in their minds.

Creating a path, both could be proud of walking in, hand by hand, towards the tomorrow.


	78. Chapter 78

"You know what? I'm just going to stay living here forever!" The loud scream, and the bang of the door grabbed the attention of the customers of the store, already used to this for the last couple of months of constant fighting since the couple bonded.

"Here we go again." Eunwoo exhaled, receiving small laughs, as he placed the order down at the table, turning to see Wuxian halt his steps at the end of the stairs, face red as he noticed all eyes falling on him. 

"Sorry." He blushed harder, moving to the counter.

"What was it about this time?" The owner offered a cup of black coffee and an amused smile as Xuanyu took a seat closer to listen to their talk.

"I just joked about how good it would be to have a pond in the backyard and he was already calling the constructor." Wuxian let his face hit the counter knowing well how stupid his words were.

"Oh, no! How hard must it be to have a hubby agreeing to every single request of your new house!" Momo spoke with a lot of sarcasm, whining at his mate with a mischievous smile.

"I'm just so tired of this! If I asked for a waterfall he would make it! It's borderline crazy!"

"He is trying his best to make you happy, as he should." Eunwoo didn't see any problems with that.

"I know, and that's what makes ME crazy! It's like he is suppressing all his personality just to accept all I say! Even Yuan finds it weird!" He complained again, this time more mellowed.

"Don't you think he is doing that just because he doesn't really care? All Wangji wanted in life he already has… and that is, you! He won't care if you lived under the bridge as long as he has you by his side, so if he can, it's obvious he would accept your requests to create the perfect home for your family!" Momo gave his insight, such an accurate description that made Wuxian feel even more stupid.

"Is it me who is creating the problem? Is it too much to ask for a reply, or a discussion, anything from time to time, instead of a hum and an agreement?" He straightened his back, looking at Eunwoo with begging eyes.

"Don't look at me, I would do the same. Want to listen to every single "yes" I gave to this one?" He pointed at the smiling Xuanyu by Wuxian’s side. "He is making me poor, and we aren’t even married yet."

"Hey! I work for my things, okay!" Momo pouted, crossing his arms, but it was a play as he indeed was spoiled by his mate. "If you get tired of him, you can always come to us, you know? We don't mind sharing a bed!" He spoke, biting lips, a huge smile making his face glow.

"That would be the death of him." Wuxian sighed, taking the last sip of his cup. "I better go before he buys fucking carps for the pond." He got up going back upstairs, his heart hurting to the Lan, sitting on the couch whilst looking down at the phone in his hands. He knocked to make his presence noticed, the little shine on the other eyes staring at him was evident. He was truly loved, and could feel that.

"Listen." Wuxian sighed again, moving to sit in front of Lan Wangji. "I'm sorry. It's just… not everything I say is to be taken seriously. I am allowed to joke, or be wrong. You don't need to agree with everything just to make me happy." He squeezed Wangji’s hands, seeing the sadness on his face grow a notch.

"I don't want to lose you." His voice broke Wuxian’s heart.

"Lan Zhan, who is my mate?" He gave him a smile, tilting his head to see Wangji's face as it had gone down once again.

"Me." He whispered.

"Yes, you. Who is the father of my sons?"

"Me." His whisper was a little bit louder this time.

"Mn. Right again. Who is the love of my life?"

"Me?" It was more of a question than an affirmation.

"It is you, silly. I loved you since we were kids. Not because you gave me all I wanted, but because you treated me like a person, stood up against me when I was wrong, lectured me when I spoke bullshit. But you were always by my side. And that's all I need. If I have you I’m happy." His smile grew a little larger. "If you love me, and trust me, I'm fine. Since paradise is in your arms." The last few words were spoken as he threw himself into Wangji’s embrace. 

"Can I say something too?" Wangji felt glad Wuxian hugged him, so he wouldn't see the tears falling. 

"Sure."

"I love you, but a pond is a stupid idea." He felt his body vibrating to Wuxian’s laugh. "A pool is a better choice."

"Lan Zhan!" Wuxian hit his chest, laughing to finally be able to have a conversation with his mate again.


	79. Chapter 79

Five months passed in a bliss. The kids kept busy with exams and school, so much, that everyone completely forgot about Lan Jingyi’s problems. Everyone except the boy who shared it all with him. Yuan walked around the school corridors searching for his new brother. It became a habit for him to escape after classes to find the other hurled up in a dark corner.

He approached slowly, like usual, offering a canned soda, to the sad friend. "They were asking for you again." He took a seat beside Jingyi, bumping shoulders with him.

"Mn."

"Same problem?"

"N-not really." The teen held his knees tight against his chest.

"You know… you can talk to me if you need to. About anything."

There was a moment of silence as hesitation took over his words before Jingi spoke what was stuck in his head. "You hate him, don't you? My dad."

"Not really, I mean, mom is happier now than he was before. And Momo is a good match to dad. Why would I hate him?"

"He stole your mom away. J-just like I did. I… I feel like an intruder in our family, I'm the only one who doesn't belong there." He held it in for so long that was hard to say out loud.

"I… did wish for more time with Mom. And that's what papa gave me. He isn't in a coma anymore, or having nightmares all day. He sleeps better, eats better, and laughs more. I can't go against it as long as papa keeps his promises, but… I do think you belong. We have the same blood in our veins, if not by papa, but by mom's side. You and me, we are family, Yi." He bumped him again, passing an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer.

"That was… actually true. Why couldn't I think of this by myself?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"Because I got all the brains." Both laughed by the offended. "Hey," as they joked around. "Is that all in your mind?"

"Mn."

"Not a certain boy who insists on asking if you are okay every single day when you vanish?"

"Ouyang asked about me?" Jingi straightened his back with a happy anime.

"Oh? I don't remember saying who." Yuan laughed again to the way his complexions changed so fast, jaw dropping to his mistake. "Yeah, dude, it was him, what do you plan to do now?"

"The same thing you do with Jin Ling." That was the only thing he was fast on noticing, others’ interest.

"Nothing." They both sighed, speaking at the same time. 

"Maybe mom can help us?" Yuan got up, offering a hand to Jingyi to follow him. They walked the whole school, finding Wuxian at the music room, playing the piano with Lan Wangji. They would do it at any free time to regain the strength of his fingers. It took no time to explain the situation and ask for advice.

"Mnn… that's hard. I was never really confused with anyone before." Wuxian spoke out of his head.

"So, how did you two get together?" The boys asked curiously. 

"I kissed him, we fucked, I fleet, we met again, we dated." 

"Wei Ying…" Wangji face-palmed himself by how improper those words were for the kids. 

"And you never said "I love you"?" Jingyi jumped in the talk.

"Mn… we did. But it was never a big thing. I mean, it was huge for us, but there weren't any flowers or big demonstrations like in the movies." Wuxian spoke while Wangji nodded. "It’s not like it was needed between us, the last time we said it was…" he stopped to think, being interrupted by Wangji.

"Three months ago, in our last discussion."

"O-oh, that long? I see…" Even the kids felt embarrassed by the way he blushed.

"You know what? I think I pulled Uncle Cheng personally, this is too much for me." Yuan got up, giving a tongue back to the one his mother gave him. He walked to the door with Jingyi at his back, turning before he could pass it: "Mn, papa, we have a story homework to do. We need to create our family tree, can you help me?" 

"Sure!" Wangji’s eyes glowed by the request, as he saw the kids go away.

When the doors were closed, Jingyi whispered to anyone to hear. "We have no assignment, do we?"

"Shut up, I'm creating a moment, okay? I don't want to be stuck in a pinch forever."

Inside the room, they could hear the soft voices speaking in the distance. "L-lan zhan… mn… y-you know that I love you, right?"

"Mn. I love you too."


	80. Chapter 80

They waited until the end of the classes, going back to the store to ask Eunwoo for advice. Getting one kid wasn't in Xuanyu’s plans when he bonded, but having two was a pure delight to the omega who couldn't wait to have his own. 

"So, that's the situation." They were glad the time made the store emptier, so they could chat freely, explaining all details for the day.

"Oh, yeah, Ying sucks at this." Eunwoo laughed, giving them both the lunch he prepared. "I think we didn't confess either. I mean, soulmates kind of fall in love at first sight, from that day on, I already belonged to him. We never needed to ask if we were dating either, we just were." He raised a brow, recollecting the steps not conveniently given, as Momo nodded to his words agreeing with everything with little "yup's".

"There is not a single normal person in this family!" Yuan sighed, looking down at his emptied dish.

"Mn, maybe Uncle Xi? I remember him saying something about asking Uncle Cheng out at my parents' wedding." And so, the next stop for their guests was the Lan household, where they asked to meet Xichen and Cheng.

"I see." Xichen nodded. listening to them. 

"That one just bluntly asked me out after getting drunk, and wasted our first date crying cause his little brother had married. Are you sure you asked the right person?" Cheng replied with a pointing finger.

"That's it!" Jingyi threw his hands in the air. "There is not a single person in this family who is normal with relationships!" 

"Maybe aunty Yanli?" 

"She pointed a finger to Zixuan on his birthday and said ‘happy birthday, we are dating starting now.’” He suppressed his laugh to the memory of a panicked Zixuan replying yes.

"How the hell did you all get married?" Jingi asked more like a statement.

"Uncle Song?" Yuan wasn't ready to give up.

"Kissed in a game, banged on the same night he met, got Xingchen pregnant and waited to be a legal adult to marry." Cheng spoke rushing, already bored with the talk. 

"Uncle Ming?"

"Zhuliu asked him out when they were at the academy, your uncle almost died that day when he dropped the weights over his neck, so no good either."

"Uncle ya- never mind. Aunty Qing isn't good either. What's left? Uncle Sang and Uncle Ning?"

"A coffee in a hospital and pining for weeks before Sang summoned up courage and kissed him in the middle of the class in the school garden. Yeah, good luck, he was a tomato for three weeks for missing his mouth."

"We are doomed, man." Jingyi dropped his body on the couch, making it seem way more dramatic than it was.

Jiang Cheng pitied the boys, sighing as he looked the frustration grow on their faces. "You just need to be honest with your feelings. There is no right way to confess, nor it needs a big act. Just call the person and say "I like you, I'd you feel the same, want to go out sometime?" It was such a sound advice that none expected it coming out of the Jiang-Lan’s mouth. "What?" He asked, seeing all eyes turn to him. "Can't I have imagined it before I learned he liked me back?"  
.  
"So you pretended to confess first?" Xichen was amused with the discovery, it was hard, even for him, to make the Jiang speak about his feelings.

"Only if you haven't man up when I left university, I waited long enough, you know? Just because of a stupid pact!" It was no secret at all by now, the big siblings pact to keep their little brothers safe.

"I never knew you loved me so much back then." Xichen smiled fondly, looking at him. 

"I would never waste five hours of my life hearing about Wangji if I didn't." He grumbled, crossing arms as he waved bye to the kids leaving the room.

It was one more futile try for them both.


	81. Chapter 81

The end of the year arrived, and on the last day, together with the news of a new teacher joining the next semester, and Mo Xuanyu departure of the school, the brother summoned the courage to ask out their long date crush's. Jingyi was the first to move, asking Ouyang to follow him, as Sizhui didn't need a word to be followed by Jin Ling, Qing had long gone and rushed to find Xue Yang.

"Mn, you know." Jingyi stopped when they were at the empty stairs at the back of the school. "I have this… crush… and it's been ages now. So, could you help me with that?" He asked, feeling his face burn.

"Oh…" the first reaction the boy had was a little disappointing. "S-sure! What are friends for? I just… never heard you had a crush..." His voice was low on the last part.

"Y-yeah, I mean, I don't even know if the person likes me back, I just… it's the last day of school, so, if they say yes, we could enjoy the holidays together, right?” He laughed, embarrassed, rubbing his neck.

*Yeah, you're right! So how can I help you?"

"If… if I was to confess to you, what would you like me to do?" He was unsure, but hoped for the best outcome.

"Mn… maybe just be honest? Like… hey, I like you, wanna go out with me?"

Jingyi breathed deeply, speaking in one breath. "I like you, want to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, just like that!" He smiled at the question, nodding.

"No, stup- I mean, it's you! I'm asking you out, Zizhen!" 

"Oh… OH!" His face was red too. "Yes! YES! I would love too!" One out, one left.

As Sizhui walked home with Jin Ling in silence, both embarrassed for being alone, he stopped at the river side, the sun reflected in the steady water. He breathed deeply, feeling his heart beat so fast it could jump out of his mouth. "You know… I like you, would you like to go out with me?" He waited, afraid to look at the other, but had no response. "I mean, we are on vacation so if you don't want to, it’s okay, I just need a time t-"

"You what?" Jin Ling’s words were almost a scream.

"I like you!" Yuan repeated himself, this time, brave enough to look at the astonished teen by his side.

"Me? ME? You, me?" He pointed a finger between them, repeating those words until Yuan nodded. "How? Why? Since when?"

"Well, you had been a good friend since I came here. And didn't treat me differently when you heard about my parents, so yeah, naturally I would like you. But it’s okay if you don't feel the sam-"

"I do!" He screamed at full lungs, face red, clearly he took after his father. "I like you to-" biting his tongue as he spoke, to Yuan’s amusement.

"Good, you and me. Should we go on a date?" 

Jin Ling nodded several times, unable to say anything else. By his face, words weren’t needed to know how much he liked the idea.


	82. Chapter 82

"I'm gonna miss you so fucking much." Wuxian spoke, seeing Lan Wangji arrange the baggage on the car.

"It's going to be only a few months, don't worry about us, okay? Video chat everyday?" Eunwoo hugged him tight, as if afraid to let go.

"Every night! Keep your phone charged! That's an order from your husband!" They ended up never delivering the divorce papers, waiting to see what would happen of Wuxian’s relationship.

"You could come with us, you know? We don't mind! Six months pass in the blink of an eye!" They were getting ready to do a culinary tour around the world to bring a new flavor to Eunwoo’s store, as Xuanyu would be working there with him when they come back.

"I agree, leave the boring Lan behind and escape with us! You match our pack more than his!" His words made Wuxian laugh hard, bringing Wangji’s attention to the conversation.

"Are you trying to steal Wei Ying again? I thought we had reached an agreement!" The agreement was for Wuxian to have his alone time with them everyday before bed, be on video chat or during drinks and dinners, small dates where they could be themselves. 

"That was only if you kept him well fed, how can we make sure of that if we are away?" 

"Don't worry, I feed the bunny everyday." He kissed Wuxian's head, moving away to help Jingyi and Sizhui carry the last bags.

"At least he has a good dick according to your brother." Xuanyu got hooked on the sex talk, eyes shining trying to get new informations from the Wei.

"Oh, yes! It's huge! Let me just tell you-"

"Ahem!" Eunwoo cleared his throat making both omegas laugh at his discomfort. "Aaaanywaysss, one year without coma, how are you feeling with that?"

"Happy? I guess. It was a lot to take in, but Qing thinks I'm okay now, for real!" Wuxian still laughed at his expression.

"No more nightmares? We can just reschedule if you need us here." He still remembers how bad it can be a few days

"It's okay, moon! I swear, Lan Zhan tires me so much every night I sleep like a log. He really is keeping his promises. You don't have to worry about me anymore, okay?" He snuggled up to the other’s arms, faces only a few inches apart.

"I will always worry about you, Ying. Even when you are in my arms, like now, I keep thinking of something is wrong inside your head." He kissed Wuxian’s forehead, turning to do the same with Momo under his other arm.

"And that's why I love you so much, both of you. Don't rush things, okay? Take your time and keep safe. Bring me back a new son as a souvenir, one year married is enough for the honeymoon phase! Who elopes with only three dates anyways?" He laughed again, this time, accompanied by the others.

"Will do!" Momo smiled mischievously, hugging tightly Eunwoo’s waist. "Don’t fall for his tricks, right? Remember your choice!"

"Yup. Me before him. Don't worry, he grew a lot since that time. I could say I am almost completely happy now."

"Almost?" They both asked, raising their brows.

"I'm sending away my two other halves, how could I be completely?"

"Six months, less if you need us. When we get back, let's plan life so we never get apart again, okay?" Eunwoo kissed his lips, cleaning the few tears of Wuxian’s eyes.

"Mn. Seems perfect!" He let go of his arms, allowing the other to greet goodbye, waving with a heavy heart as Eunwoo and Xuanyu got in the car, his hand only dropped a long time after they were out of sight.

"I’m here." He could hear Wangji whisper in his ear holding his waist right from behind, chin leaning on his shoulder.

"I know, and I'm glad for it." They have grown so much, facing so many things in life before finally reaching the happy ending both wanted. "Lan Zhan..." he summoned his courage to speak when the tears had dried, a secret only those going away knew until now.

"Mn?"

"I think we need to add a new room to the house."

Lan Wangji flinched, watching Wuxian turn in his arms to face him, astonished, they were alone now, since everyone else went inside to work on the store left under Ning’s care. "You don't like to sleep with me? You just need to say, and I can fix whatever it is! Do I snore? Am I too hard during sex? Or do i-"

"No, Lan Zhan! It's just that… I don't think that it is okay for a little girl to share a room with two older boys." He bit his lips seeing the coin drop inside Wangji’s head, his eyes filling with water as he looked down at Wuxian’s belly, and then up at his face again.

"You… you are…" he was out of breath from shock.

"Mn!"

"How… how long?"

"Three months. She is healthy and growing well. I wasn't sick after all!" The morning sickness was horrible to deal with, but at the time both thought it was a flu or something he was eating.

"She? We are having a girl?"

"Yup. Happy?" Wuxian felt his feet miss the ground, and his whole body being lifted and spun as Lan Wangji’s laugh filled the air around them, it was the first time he saw him so happy.

"Thank you! Thank you! A girl! Our princess!" He kept spinning the omega, smiling at him, when he let him back down the lips met, making the kiss sloppy as both couldn't stop smiling. "I promise you I will never make you regret being with me!"

"Pinky promise?" And just as the others, this one, was kept inside their hearts, and forever after, Wuxian never had a reason to be sad again.

…..

"And that is my story!" Wuxian patted the fluffy hair in front of his eyes, feeling the small hands holding his chest tight.

"And papa was good after that?" Wei Xin asked with doubtful eyes, looking at her mother's face. "Big brother just took it like that? He can be so mean to papa sometimes when you fight!"

"Mn... Your dad... He kept his promise. He never doubted me again, or at least he never showed it out loud. But your brother did hit him once when he learned to see bonded, Jingyi had to hold him down so he wouldn't hit him again. It was quite the scene"

"Mn. Brother Yi is good to papa!" She nodded vigorously.

"Of course he is, love. You three all are."

"I love them! But I like mom the best in the world! Like this big!" Her little arms were raised wide open while she burst into laughter to Wuxian's sudden itchy attack.

"I love you too my little princess, now it’s time to bed." He raised her, tucking her in the blanket around her little body, kissing her shining forehead. "Sleep well, and have nice dreams."

"Nighty night Mama!" She cuddled her stuffed bunny, seeing the lights go out.

"Nighty night, love." Wuxian felt warmth spread inside him, moving to the next door, the room shared by Sizhui and Jingyi. He knocked on the door, waiting for the answer.

"Come in, mom." It came in unison, as he opened the door soon after. His three men were waiting for him.

"The bed time is long gone. Don't all Lan's sleep at nine?" He pointed at the clock who showed ten p.m.

"Mn. We are finishing the maths homework. They will soon go to sleep. How was it with her? You took your time." Wangji raised an arm as Wuxian got closer, pulling the omega to his lap.

"She was wide awake thanks to all the sugar Moon gave her. Yuan, remind your dad to not give all she asks just because she is a cutie. I'm running out of bedtime stories!" He glared at the kid, speaking after kissing his mate.

"As if you can't say no to her, mom." Jingyi answered, smiling at them.

"Yeah, you are the one who spoils her the most!" It had been seven years since he gave birth to their daughter, but she was so adorable everyone took their turns spoiling her senseless.

"Mn, guilty of charge, but she reminds me of you younger. All the three of you have the same face. It's like I can raise you all again. It's just... Overbearing to say no." He blushed a little, admitting his failures.

"Again with that? It was not your fault mom, and we are all grown ups now."

"Yeah, we go to college, for Christ’s sake!" Jingyi added, raising his hands to the air.

"You will be married with kids and still be my little babies! Now off to bed! Tomorrow is a busy day!"

He got up, kissing the boys, seeing them greet their dad and run to be tucked in bed, each receiving kisses and more kisses as the couple left the room.

"Are you anxious?" Lan Wangji walked behind Wuxian, a hand over his hips, like he did every night.

"A little bit. It’s a special occasion after all." He sighed, rubbing his tense neck. The bite mark was visible to the Lan, that's why he loved to walk behind Wuxian, to see his scar, the proof he belonged to him only.

"It will be fine, you know that. The bags are packed, the cleaning done. All we need to do is relax and enjoy the day." He stopped in his tracks as Wuxian halted his body in front of the bedroom door, turning to hug his neck.

"It's only perfect because you will be by my side. Any other and it would suck." He kissed him gently, getting on the tip of his toes to do so.

"Mn. It's a pleasure and a blessing to belong to you, Wei Ying. just as it is to call you mine. " His hand brushed Wuxian's face softly, the skin cold to the touch. "Was it the story about how we met?"

"Yup. She is just like you. She loves to hear that." He glanced down for one second, but the Lan got the gesture.

"So you still feel hurt for my wrongdoings?" He asked worriedly

"Seven years, Lan Zhan. You kept your promises and I kept mine. We raised a family, a life together. What makes me sad is how we hurt each other for no reason. If we had just talked back then, explained why we were like that, we could have been so much happy."

"Mn, indeed. But it is not your fault, I should have told you sooner that I was still traumatized by your brother's actions. No, I should never have married him in the first place. If I was braver, i-"

"Stop it. There is no more reason to have this talk again, is there? We left the past behind us, and him, together with all the pain."

"Mn." The gentle kiss reassured Wuxian of his words. "Are you going to be okay, tomorrow?"

"With you all with me, what do I have to fear?" The question was answered with another kiss, opening the door behind them, to enter a paradise made for the both.


	83. Chapter 83

"Wake up, princess!" Eunwoo’s voice brought Wuxian back to consciousness, he opened his eyes to see the bright smile of the man, hearing the sweet laugh of Xuanyu by his side.

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" The other omega added, seeing him rubbing his eyes.

"How can you two be so happy in the mornings?" He was greeted with kisses and hugs, as Xuanyu jumped into his arms.

"Someone has to be, love. Your man made breakfast, won't you be eating with us?" Eunwoo gently helped him get up, offering the robe for Wuxian to wear.

"As if I would miss it. Am I smelling pancakes?"

"Yup, the little princess requested them. Qing made a bunch, but Ning and Sang did the toppings, so you know what they look like." He laughed, the image of badly baked food, coming from an art teacher, still amazed them.

"He is getting better at least, six years of practice needed to pay off someday!"

"But it will never be as good as Song’s, tho." Xuanyu agreed with a nod, adding the last bits as he walked to the doors.

"Qing had to pull her sweet tooth from somewhere." Wuxian answered him, being hugged by Eunwoo as they walked out.

The living room was full of familiar faces, all waiting for the sleepy man to get up. It was the anniversary of Wangshu's death, and as a tradition, they all reunited to accompany the Wei to the cemetery. They made it so it would never be a sad day, with his family around, Wuxian was sure he would never return to those dark times.

"Morning." Cheng got up in a rush, the baby in his arms complaining about the sudden movement.

"Morning, Didi." Wuxian walked closer, taking the baby from him. "Morning little angel!" He kissed the child who smiled back, talking rubbishy.

"I still don't get why he likes you more than he likes me." Jiang Cheng crossed his arms, pouting for not being the favorite.

"You just have too much tension when holding him."

"But he likes you even more than me. And I am his mother!" Xuanyu pouted, mimicking the crossed arms of the Jiang.

"That's because he knows how much we love Ying." His husband hugged him from behind, feeling blessed to see his child in his "husband" arms.

"There is no way of him not loving Wei Ying." Lan Wangji had long got used to the image, feeling warm to the sight of Wuxian carrying a baby in his arms. "We should eat and go, the others must be waiting," he added, after a moment contemplating the scene.

"Jie already went there with Zixuan, she wanted to clean the place. Mom and dad took them, Xing and Song are going as soon as Qing finishes her breakfast, and Ming-ge, Yao-ge, and Zhuliu are following behind." Cheng gave him the directions after seeing Wuxian sit at the table.

"Jie is driving Luo this year, so you know they will probably eat there later." Ning and Sang suppressed their laughs, remembering how much Qingyang screamed holding her seat the first time Qing drove her to some place.

"Yanli is expecting us all back at the Jiang's when the ceremonial is done." Xichen arrived at the living room holding his niece in his arms, two grumpy kids following suit.

"You called Ouyang?" Sizhui questioned Jingyi.

"What kind of boyfriend do you take me for? He's getting a ride with Xue Yang, he was third wheeling while we studied yesterday, damn exams making me unable to laugh at his face."

"That's not very nice, Yi."

"Sorry, mom. I just miss him." He received a kiss and a hug for being adorable.

"None for me?" Sizhui pouted until the arms reached for him too.

"There is always something for you, honey." He did the same with his daughter, greeting Xichen with a kiss on the cheek as he dropped down the little girl. "Now let's eat!" It was good to have a full house.


	84. Chapter 84

The group met at the cemetery, the green past creating a swallowed path as feets stomped over it many times during that day. They all had gone at least once to pay their respects, cleaning the area around the grave to allow Wuxian to find it perfect when he arrived, even the graves beside him, from his parents, were tended to, and had new flowers adorning the tombs. 

It was a solemn moment, taken seriously from elders to children, not even the baby dared to cry in his mother's arms. Lullabied by old songs as they talked about what to do after there, since those days made so clear how the most important thing they had was each other.

The ceremony started and ended as it happened every single year since Wuxian came back, incense being burned and prayers made for the soul. And as usual, everyone else left him to have a moment alone in his brother's grave, a time he spent telling Wangshu about all the amazing things he did during the year, sad, happy, and even boring situations, a way of his heart feel calmer knowing his brother was still up with his life. 

"Hey, baby." He took a seat beside the grave, knees raised, hugged lazily by his arms. "You won't imagine how crazy this year was. Our babies are fine, you don't need to worry, Jingyi plans on marrying at the beginning of the year, when he finishes university, Yuan has a date set already, his job hunt was successful after all. And our princess was labelled an alpha too, just like them, aren't we lucky? None will suffer like we did…" he smiled sadly for the absence of his brother. After the years went by, he learned to forgive Wangshu, and himself, for all things that happened between them, taking only the I love you written in the letter, he still reads, to his heart. 

"Momo had a kid, Eunwoo is over the moon about it. I don't think I saw him so happy since we learned I was pregnant. Qing is planning to have a child too, with Luo, and Ning and Sang are looking for adoption, Cheng and Xichen are helping the search as they do the same. We are all so grown right? Song cried so much at little Qing's marriage, Xingchen actually refused to let her go on the honeymoon! It was hilarious to see, but I guess you did it. I can feel you closer. Did you forgive me now?" He looked at the name carved on stone, Wei Wangshu, his heart hurting as tears fell down. "Lan Zhan is doing fine too. He looks so mature now. Talks more and smiles more. He plans on buying the houses next door so the kids won't move far after they get married, he will make us a villa if we let him! And he isn't the only one! Can you imagine? All houses from Gusu to Yumeng belonging to us!" His laugh filled the air, the wind blowing on his skin. "I miss you. I never thought I could miss you more every year but I do. It's weird, you know? When I see myself in the mirror it’s your name who comes to my mouth. I wish we had more time… I love you, Shu. Wait for me okay? I promise I will have the greatest life for the both of us!"

His steps faltered as he got up, hearing Wangji call his name. He would always be close, never far enough to not be seen, never close enough to hear what he says. And always, always by his side. Just like the rest of his not-a-little-bit conventional family, waving hands with smiles, waiting for him to leave all his feelings behind, buried sveen feets deep with a brother whose life was so short, but so important to all of them.

The ~ crappy ~ End -

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my:
> 
> Instagram @mdzsaus
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 💜💜💜💜💜


End file.
